Emo Singer Bella
by bree.the.vampier
Summary: Bella is Emo but she loves singing. her family is very very rich. what will happen when they move to the small town of Forks? will Bella still take her pain out on herself? will she meet another person like her? BETTER SUMARY INSIDE!
1. Moving Out

Emo Singer Bella

**Emo Singer Bella**

SUMMARY

_Bella is Emo, the only thing in life that keeps Bella going is singing. She lives in Australia with her Dad (Charlie), Mum (Renee), Younger Sister (Erika). Her Family is very very rich. Her family pretty much hates her and Erika loves to make Bella miserable any way she can. What will happen when they move to Forks? Will Bella still take her pain out on herself? Will her family ever see her amazing talent clearly?_

Today was my last day in Australia. Well I should say this morning was my last. Our flight was at 3:00am. Charlie had a meeting to go to at 7:30pm when we got to Forks, Washington. I didn't want to leave Australia, I loved it here it was one of the very few things in my life that I loved and I had to leave it, but of course my family didn't care what I thought or what I felt, they all hated me anyways.

They even refused to acknowledge the fact that I can do something my hopeless wannabe sister can't. I can sing. I love it and my parents know damn well sure I can sing but they never ever gave me praise or encouragement to keep it up.

They just made me sing at their parties and stupid celebrations where they invited their rich snobby friends with overly friendly sons who seemed to think that I was interested in them. Stupid rich people. Why was I the only one that hated this life? I mean sure the money and cars and stuff are good but where was the happiness in a family that hates being seen in public with you? Just because I'm not some blonde, blue eyed, tanned, athletic bimbo like my brat of a sister doesn't mean I don't have feelings.

They all hate me because of my style, my social life, the fact that I have straight A's in school, the music I listen to, the songs I write. I know Charlie hates the fact that I'm not a boy, and Renee hates that I'm not more like Erika. 'No body is perfect!' I used to scream at them. They would just ignore me until I stopped screaming and ran into my room to take away all the pain. They all found out eventually, but they never cared. The scars are still there, along with the recent ones.

So here I was laying in my bed wallowing in misery until I heard the all too recognizable foot steps of Erika, probably seeing if she could surprise me by throwing a glass of water on me to wake up. I was smarter than that. I climbed out of bed quietly and hid behind my open door, she wasn't close enough to hear me so I was so far undetected.

She came to the door with a devilish grin on her face holding a glass of water as I suspected.

My room was to dark to see anything so she walked in quietly, slowly and silently I followed behind her, she got about a meter away from my bed when I scared her "RAH!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while mischievously turning on the single lamp on my empty dresser.

"ARRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" she squealed while splashing the water all over her make – up covered face. Her mascara started to run instantly.

"YOU FREAKING LOSER! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TOO ME! NOW I WILL HAVE TO HAVE A SHOWER ALL OVER AGAIN AND DO MY MAKE UP AND GET DRESSED! OH I HATE YOU!" she yelled as she stomped her way out of my room slamming the door shut. She couldn't get me back for that because then she would have to admit to _'mummy'_ and _'daddy'_ that she being a _'naughty little girl'_. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Erika was only a year younger than my 17, but she was still a goody goody. My sister and I were exactly opposites. Erika was the average cheerleading type, blonde, tanned, blue eyed and very flirty.

I had deathly pale skin also very thin, chocolate brown eyes, my hair was dyed black with electric blue tips all through it, and my side fringe was platinum blonde.

I went to have a shower then. When I'd finished blow drying my hair and straightening it I went to get my outfit for today that was laid out on my bed. I pulled on my favourite black skinny jeans, a red _My Chemical Romance _tank top, and my favourite red converse shoes I also put on some fishnet fingerless gloves to hide the scars. The gloves went halfway up my forearm.

I grabbed my black _Nightmare Before Christmas_ bag and with one last look at my very empty room I headed down stairs to my very unloving family.

"She's finally ready! I mean JEEZE! What were you doing in their planning to solve world hunger?" Erika said still annoyed about the water incident. I smiled to myself. But then that was all swept away as I headed for the door that Charlie was holding open for us.

I was the first one out the door, if I spent anymore time inside I think I might have started crying. And my eye-liner wasn't water-proof.

I got into the back seat of the limo; I said a quick hello to our driver Chad who was also a family friend and put my Ipod in my ears turning up the volume so I could drown out everything that was happening around me. Pretty soon everyone else piled in and we were on our way to the airport.

We arrived at the airport quickly and headed over to the roof top level where our jet would be.

As soon as we were on the jet I headed straight to the mini bedrooms, they were all small but mine had everything I wanted. A bed, music even a mini fridge. I soon fell asleep in my misery of leaving the place I loved most. Australia. could my life get any worse?

* * *

**_Here is chapter 1! do you like it? do you hate it? please reveiw and tell me!! the sooner you review the sooner chapter 2 will be up!!_**

**_thanx!_**

**_bree.the.vampire_**


	2. The Houses?

Emo Singer Bella

**Emo Singer Bella **

Chapter 2 – The House

I woke up to the annoying feeling of my stomach growling, I rolled over to check my alarm clock which I soon remembered wasn't there because I was still on the plane. I got up and went to my bag to grab my phone; I flipped it open – 4:30pm. Only half an hour left until we reach our hell hole of a destination. I sighed miserably to myself at the thought. I went and grabbed some food from the mini fridge before turning on my CD player to keep me sane for the next half an hour.

We arrived at the Seattle airport where we got into another small plane to take us to Port Angeles. When we landed in Port Angeles our cars were waiting for us, they'd been shipped here a few days ago, so I could spend the hour long drive down to forks in my own car with my own music blasting through the speakers and no one could tell me to turn it down.

I climbed into my black Ferrari F430**_(QAN: On my profile along with Erika's car)_** , and threw my bag on the passenger seat. I put my favourite CD in and turned the volume up full blast as I sped ahead of my sister's hot pink Mercedes S55 AMG.

I saw through my revision mirror Erika was giving me the middle finger, I gave it sraight back at her, she just sneered at me, but I ignored her.

As I was following my parents I noticed a sign – _WELCOME TO FORKS _– I scolwed at it, it was as if it was trying to tease me.

I had to turn my music down a bit when we got into town so resedents wouldn't get annoyed. All pedestrians and shop keepers stared not because the music was still loud but because of the car, I rolled my eyes at them its like they've never seen a Ferrari before.

My car was the best out of my family's so I usually got all the stares though my sister got a few – since her car was hot pink. I drove past a park, it looked like good place to go when I needed some space to clear my head, or even get inspiration for song lyrics. Maybe this place won't be so bad after all. As soon as I I turned right from the park I was confronted with a monster of a house. It was…_huge_.

My parents limo parked inside the garage, I parked next to theirs folowed by Erika. We all got out and went to inspect the house. It was faded white, 3 stories tall with huge windows on every floor, their were vines leading up the side of the house twisting and turning their way up a balcony that I guessed belonged to a bedroom.

"SHOT GUN THE BEDROOM WITH THE BALCONY!" I yelled. Erika screamed in fury as she stomped her way up the stairs leading to the front door. She threw it open with such force I thought it might fly off, I shrugged off my parents death glares they were giving my and ran inside after my sister.

Inside it looked even bigger than it did outside – chanderleers hung from the middle of every room – even the kitchen. I ran up the huge stair case to the top floor and off to the left where the my bedrrom was. At the end of the hall their were two doors opposite each other, the one on the left I opened first to find my very large bedroom with the balcony. I noticed my room had two other doors side by side, the first was a walkin robe, the second was a bathroom – complete with jachuzzi. I like this place already I thought to myself as I headed out of my bedrrom to go and inspet the other door. I opened it slowly to find that it was just one huge room. And it was one really really huge room. It was perfect size for all of my music stuff to go and when my band arrives here tomorrow morning we can practise in here. _Perfect,_ so far I thought to my self.I went back down stairs to my parents and sister who were all inspecting the rest of the house.

"I'm having both the rooms on the left side of the house on the top floor, one will be my bedroom and the other will be for storing my music and when my band gets here tomorrow we'll be practicing in there"I said sternly to my parents to show that I wasn't going to budge on my decision. They both shrugged and nodded.

"Well I'm having both the rooms on the right side" Erika boasted. I shrugged and she growled annoyed that she didn't get the reaction out of me that she wanted.

We spent the rest of the afternoon inspecting the house and unpacking and so forth. Charlie orderd pizza for dinner, we ate while the delivery men loaded all of our funiture in. after dinner Charlie headed of to his meeting. While I went to my room to see if the delivery men listened to my instructions on where to put my things. Sure enough everything was in the right spot. I decided I wasn't going to paint the room, everything I owned was either black, red, purple, or blue, the greyish white room looked good with the dark colours just the way it was.

I stepped out onto the balcony, the sun was just setting so it gave the sky a nice bluey – purple colour with an orange tinge.

The veiw was beautiful, it over looked the entire park, and the rest of the street. I looked to my left to see th rest of the house and the forest along side it – I could see a very small stream in the distance. I looked over to my right and what I saw gave me a surprise. Slightly hidden by the tall trees was a house. Identical to ours – only it was mirrored so in stead of have a balcony on the left and not on the right – there was one on the right and not one on the left. But that wasn't what surprised me, it was what was standing on the balcony.

He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my entire life – he had green eyes that were boring into mine this very second, and very pale skin, his hair was a reddish – bronze colour that looked natural, but underneath he had dyed black hair – it was tousled in a very attractive looking way.

All his features were perfectly chisled – including his masculine chest that was standing out under his black t-shirt, I also noticed his style was very much like mine - emo/punk. His expression was stunned – his mouth parted slightly but slowly turning up in a crooked smile – as was mine. I shook my head as if to clear it. He smiled warmly and waved

"Hey!" he called out in an attractive American accent – his voice was like velvet.

"G'day" I called back waving shyly in response. He chuckled at my greeting - Americans didn't use the term "G'day". I started to blush

"Your're one of Charlie Swans children aren't you. You guys are from Australia right?" he questioned. Of course he would know me from Charlie, Charlie was the famous one.

"Yeah, we just moved from Australia this morning." I answered him. My voice sounded so strange compared to his American accented voice. He nodded smiling.

"Your Isabella aren't you?" he asked – he seemed cautious as if to see whether he got my name right or not.

"Yeah but I prefer Bella. Whats your name?" I questioned him. He smiled - that breath taking smile, I couldn't help but smile back. I was stll blushing. _why?_ I thought.

"Edward, Edward Masen. I guess I'm your neighbour. I like your top by the way - they're a good band" He said. Edward Masen. The beautful american that was only a few metres away from me on another balcony. and our he liked my style. _wow. _

"Are you starting school on Monday?" he asked. I nodded, it was friday so i stil had the weekend.

"Yeah, but I have no idea what year I'm in. your school system is so different." I said. He nodded, thoughtful for a minute

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 17" I answered him. _Oh please let me be in the same year as him. Please, please, please_ I thought. He smiled at my answer, a crooked breathtaking smile

"You'll be in your Junior year, with me." He said. I smiled, Then headlights flashed on me and the house as Charlie pulled into the driveway.

"I guess I'll see you at school Edward. Bye" I smiled and waved. He smiled back and waved as I headed inside. I didn't want Charlie to yell at me for 'disturbing other people by my very presence' as he sometimes said to me when I was talking to people I didn't know. _Edward Masen._ his name sent butterflies all through me.

I wonder why? I don't think I've ever been this happy or excited in a very very long time. Hmmm...

* * *

_**Did you like it? Did you hate it? REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE!! Remember the sooner you review the faster my chapters will go up!!**_

_**Thanx bree.the.vampier! Xxoo**_


	3. Edward POV The Girl Next Door

Emo Singer Bella

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 3 Edward P.O.V – The Girl Next Door

_QAN: ALL HUMAN: Edward's parents died when he was 12 – so that's why he is emo. Alice is Edward's Biological **Older** sister. Alice isn't emo. They both moved in with their Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. Emmett is Esme's and Carlisle's Biological son. Jasper & Rosalie are twins, their parents died when they were about 8 so Esme & Carlisle took them into Foster Care So they all live together. Alice, Emmett, Jasper & Rosalie are all in their **senior **year. Normal Pairings – AXJ, EmXR EX…?_

I was sorting through my CD collection when…

"EDWARD!!" I heard Alice squeal my name excitedly and my door flung open.

"Oh – no" I said very unenthusiastically as she bounded in and jumped on my bed – bouncing so hugely I thought the springs might break, but she was so tiny that it was near to impossible for that to happen.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked her incredulously. She jumped of my bed and landed directly in front of me.

"They're gonna be here in like 10 minutes!!" she squealed jumping up on my bed again. I was confused.

"Who...? I didn't know we had guests coming" I told her. She stopped bouncing immediately, jumped off my bed and stood in front of me. She raised one eyebrow as she looked up at me "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen" she said in a superior tone. I hated it when she used my full name. "Mary Alice Brandon Mason Cullen" I said matching her exact tone. She hated it when I used her full name too, she didn't like the fact that one of her middle names was a boys name (_Brandon_). She frowned. I frowned too. She put her hands on her hips. So did I.

"Hmph" she huffed annoyed

"Hmph" I huffed matching everything she did. This was fun.

She rolled her eyes and dropped her arms, sick of the little copy-cat game we were playing.

"You're obviously clueless to the fact that the Swan family is moving right next door in approximately…"she looked at her watch "6.27 minutes." She looked back at me with an _'are you really that stupid'_ look on her face. I remembered now. The Australian family, they were moving in next door in the house that was an identical mirrored version of this house.

"Oh, yes I remember now Alice thanks. Why...? Why...Are you smiling at me like that?" I asked. She was smiling in a very hope-full way.

"Edward. You know Charlie Swan's oldest daughter? Isabella?" I nodded, I'd heard of her. Apparently she was emo, like me, though I am not truly depressed anymore about my parents death, the style just suited me. She sung as well. In her band, they never released a record but she sung in pubs sometimes and whenever her parents had one of their famous parties that got all over the news.

"Well Edward as you are well aware of whom she is, I thought you might want to know that she is single, and very beautiful." she winked and skipped out my door. "What-ever" I muttered under my breath.

Just as soon as she skipped out of my room she ran back in, she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the only balcony in the house. My bedroom balcony looked out over everything including the house next door.

"Look!" she pointed at the street that lead of onto where the Swan family's new house was.

"Look! Look! Look! Here they are! Wow look at that Ferrari!" she squealed. Just as she said that a Black Ferrari F430 drove down the street with _'Hand Of Blood by Bullet For My Valentine' _blasting through the speakers.

"That's Isabella's car!" Alice squealed again. Wow. she had good taste in cars and music. I like Isabella already. A limo drove into the garage of their new house which I assumed had Charlie and Renee Swan inside. Isabella drove in next to them followed by a hot pink Mercedes S55 AMG – I guessed that belonged to the other daughter of the Swan family – Erika I think her name was.

They all got out of their cars and came to look at the front of their new house. Isabella was pretty, but I could only see her from a distance, what did stand out was her hair and clothes. She had electric blue tips all through her hair, her side fringe was platinum blonde, and the rest of her hair was dyed black. She had really good style too.

"SHOT GUN THE BEDROOM WITH THE BALCONY!" I heard Isabella yell her accent was funny when she was yelling. Her sister stormed of into the house while her parents glared at her. She shrugged and ran inside.

"Ooo Eddie gets a friend!! Oh this is just so cute!" Alice squealed. Who knew someone so small could squeal so much in only 10 minutes.

"What are you getting at Alice?" I asked her. I was a bit annoyed now. She pouted. "I'm just saying, your bedrooms are literally next to each other along with balconies, you two are both single, you both are Emo…I think, your both into music – she sings, you play electric guitar and piano. If you ask me which I know you won't, but anyway I'd say you were perfect for each other." She smiled proudly. I rolled my eyes and went back inside.

_**After Dinner**_

After dinner I went back up stairs to my room two watch the sunset from the balcony. It was perfect timing the sun was just setting now, giving the sky a beautiful bluey – purple colour along with the orange tinge from the sun. I looked out over the park, I loved that park. So peaceful. I heard a door slide open from next door. I looked over to see Isabella step out from her bedroom and onto her balcony. I wonder how long it will be till she notices me; I bet she'll get a shock.

She looked out over the park; her face on profile was beautiful. I never realized how beautiful she really was, in pictures and on television they never showed her face close enough to tell how beautiful she really was. She turned to look out over the left; her long hair blew in the slight breeze, making her even more beautiful even when she wasn't facing me. Then she turned over to me, she examined the house for a split second then her chocolate brown eyes bored into mine, she was breathtakingly beautiful from the front.

Her sleek cheekbones tainted the most beautiful colour of pink. Her full plump pink lips twisted up into a smile – as was mine. The shallow part of my male mind couldn't help but notice how her tank top hugged her chest, and the rest of her outfit hugged her feminine curves. She really was beautiful. Her pale skin was illuminated slightly by the setting sun. She shook he head as if to clear it. I smiled again, much warmer than before and waved.

"Hey!" I called out to her. Her smile grew shy as she waved

"G'day" she called back. I chuckled, her accent was funny and the term she used to say hello was even funnier. Her cheeks turned a shade darker of pink.

"You're one of Charlie Swans children aren't you. You guys are from Australia right?" I questioned, though I knew the answer, I didn't want to seem like some stalker that knew everything about her.

"Yeah, we just moved from Australia this morning." She answered. I wasn't used to hearing an Australian accent, it sounded strange to me. I nodded, still smiling like a moron.

"You're Isabella aren't you?" I asked, I was a bit cautious, I wasn't sure if that was how you pronounced it and I wasn't even sure if Alice had told me that was her name just to make a fool out of me.

"Yeah but I prefer Bella. What's your name?" she questioned. Bella – I made a mental note not to call her Isabella.

"Edward, Edward Masen. I guess I'm your neighbor. I like your top by the way - they're a good band" I complimented her. She blushed and that beautiful shy smile returned.

"Are you starting school on Monday?" I asked. _Please say yes _I thought. She nodded "Yeah, but I have no idea what year I'm in. your school system is so different." She said. I forgot about that, she may not be in my year; Australia's school system was different to ours.

"How old are you?" I asked. That wasn't rude to ask was it?

"I'm 17" she said. She would be in my year after all. I smiled at that

"You'll be in your Junior year, with me." I said. She smiled at that. Then headlights flashed on her as a car pulled into her driveway

"I guess I'll see you at school Edward. Bye" she said with a wave she smiled, a breathtaking smile. I smiled back and waved unable to speak as she walked back into her bedroom. _Bella Swan_. What a beautiful name, for a _very_ beautiful girl. I don't think I've ever been _this_ interested in a girl before. How strange…

**_Did you like it? Hate it? REVEIW AND TELL ME! This chapter was sort of a filler but i thought you should all know what was going throught Edward's mind! the more you reveiw the faster those chapters will be coming up!!_**

**_thanx bree.the.vampier_**


	4. Unexpected Surprise

Emo Singer Bella

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 4 – Unexpected Surprise

Bella POV

I sat down on my bed, expecting to hear Charlie's voice coming through the door but instead I not only heard his but a few other familiar male voices. I went outside my bedroom and as I got closer to the stairs the voices got louder and I realized they were my band members. I stood at the top of the stairs for a few seconds before they noticed me and then I bombarded them with my happiness that they were here.

"Hey Bells!" a slightly out of breath Dave greeted me when I released him out of my mini bear hug – I was tiny compared to them they were all a good 6 or 7 years older than me and quite brawny but they were my best and only friends.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as I moved to hug Tom who had already moved to pick me up in a huge bear hug. I hugged Gerard last since he was the one carrying the bags; he was through the door last – only to be bombarded by me.

"What are you guys doing here so early!" I yelled out of excitement as we all made our way over to the couch. We all sat down and out of my surprise Charlie was the one that spoke.

"Well Bella, I organized for the guys to get an earlier flight so I could surprise you with the arrival, there wasn't really a meeting I just went to pick them up then." He said smugly. My jaw dropped open I was so shocked. Charlie? Doing something _nice_ specifically for _me_? That he _never ever ever_ did. Tom nudged my arm. I was still staring at Charlie like an idiot with my mouth open in shock. I snapped it shut and I realized that my mouth had turned into a small smile of appreciation. I noticed Renee was smiling a little to but Erika was glowering at him.

"Thanks Charlie…" I muttered. He nodded smiling warmly as he headed into the other room to watch the game, while Renee followed Erika as she stalked off somewhere else in this monster of a house. I spent about 20 minutes chatting to the guys when we decided to go take all the music upstairs, we were just about to head inside the new room when Gerard noticed the balcony through my open bedroom door.

"Hey! That balcony is huge! We could fit everything out there! Let's go What do you say Bella? Just for a few practice songs before little 'sleepy Bella has to go to beddy boo for dreamland" he said in fake little girls' voice I rolled my eyes and whacked his arm playfully.

"Hey! I'm not that mush younger than you guys! At least I don't have wrinkles!" I told them playfully.

"Well do you reckon we could go out there?" Tom asked, now trying to do a poor imitation of a puppy dog face.

"I guess so but…" I started to say but they all rushed past me to begin setting up. I rolled my eyes and followed them. I noticed Edward on his balcony when I walked out but he wasn't alone there was a short pixie-like girl next to him with short black hair spiking up in every direction. She was also very attractive like Edward. Standing next to the pixie-like girl was a tall blonde male he was also beautiful, it seemed that he was together with the pixie-like girl because they had there hands linked in a way couples would. On the other side of Edward was a _huge _burly guy, he looked about our age but he was _very_ tall and _very_ brawny and _very very_ intimidating. He had his arm wrapped around a blonde girl who was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. All 5 of the beautiful people up there were staring intently at what the guys were doing, as they set up their equipment.

"Hey Bella, what are ya doing?" Edward called out to me. With a smile on his flawless face.

"Well my band arrived early and they were wondering if we could play a few songs out here since the night was so nice. Is that ok? We won't disturb you will we?" I asked cautiously I wasn't sure if we would be allowed to.

"Of course you won't disturb us! We'd love to hear you guys play! I'm Alice by the way, Edward's older sister" said the pixie-like girl who I now knew as Alice.

"Thanks Alice, I'm Bella and this is Tom, Gerard and Dave." I said gesturing to them all who were just about ready to get started. They each mumbled a 'hi' and quickly got back to what they were doing.

"Hi fellers!" Alice waved to them all.

"Oh, this is Jasper" she gestured towards the blonde male "Emmett" she pointed her hand around Edward to the huge burly guy "and Rosalie" Alice finished with a smile. I said a hello to all of them and they replied eagerly, as if waiting for us to start playing.

"Hey Bells?" asked Tom, he was on the bass guitar.

"Yeah?" I turned around to face them all, Dave was just getting his electric guitar plugged in while Gerard had already set up his drums and was waiting for us to start.

"What did you want us to play?" Tom asked.

"Oh umm…" I trailed of not sure what to play for our little audience.

"Hey do you guys do requests?" Emmett asked. He had a devilish grin on his face. Everyone looked at him suspiciously.

"I guess, but it depends on what song it is, we have to know how to play it I'd have to know the lyrics. What is that you wanted us to play?" I asked. His smile grew cautious as if he might get in trouble for saying it.

"well umm… 'I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry'?" he asked. I scoffed while Rosalie snorted and whacked him on the arm. Everyone else looked disgusted. "Ha! I knew you'd never play it! I just wanted to see everyone's reactions! SUCCESS!" Emmett yelled loudly. I rolled my eyes. so he was that kind of guy...the big joker.

"Why don't you guys just play what-ever you want" Edward suggested with a smile. I smiled back and agreed.

"Well guys I dunno about you but I'm in the mood for some Pink." I said to the guys, they eagerly agreed.

"Let's Play 'Who Knew by Pink" Tom said, and with that he started playing. I quickly jumped to the microphone and started singing one of my most favourite songs.

**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right**

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

We were applauded with loud claps and 'whoop whoop's' and lots of cheering.

"Thanks guys" I said into the mic, so I could be heard over all the squeals that were coming out of Alice and Rosalie. Edward winked and nodded at me, letting me know we'd done a good job. I smiled back.

"What should we play next?" I asked into the microphone, not too loudly but loud enough. They just shook their heads – not having a clue.

"How bout 'Me Vs. The World by Halo Friendlies'" I suggested, they all nodded and we started playing.

**Hey boys, hey girls  
Hey anybody who will listen to me  
Incase you haven't noticed  
It's just me against the world today**

I fell out of the wrong side of the bed  
And landed in the worst mood  
With that stupid alarm clock screaming at me  
From across the room

I'm trying to be nice  
I'm trying to be reasonable  
But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be  
If you're looking for that nice girl  
From the day before  
Don't bother, she don't live here anymore

Cause it's me against the world  
(Oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah, it's me against the world  
(Just stay out of my way)  
And incase you haven't noticed  
And incase you haven't heard  
It's just me against the world  
And the world is winning

You should have let me stay in bed  
I've got this pounding in my head  
No nothing's ok  
Won't you stay out of my face today?  
I'm slamming doors  
I'm slamming phones down  
Watch out for  
This temper tantrum  
Stay out of my way  
Cause if you don't, you will be scared away

I'm trying to be nice  
I'm trying to be reasonable  
But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be  
And you're looking for that nice girl  
From the day before  
Don't bother, she don't live here anymore

Cause it's me against the world  
(Oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah, it's me against the world  
(Just stay out of my way)  
And incase you haven't noticed  
And incase you haven't heard  
It's just me against the world  
And the world is winning

I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red  
I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red  
I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red  
I'm gonna make you believe what I said  
I'm gonna make you-

Cause it's me against the world  
(Oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah, it's me against the world  
(Just stay out of my way)  
And incase you haven't noticed  
And incase you haven't heard  
It's just me against the world  
(Oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah, it's me against the world  
(Just stay out of my way)  
And incase you haven't noticed  
And incase you haven't heard  
It's me against the world  
And the world is winning

Another round of applause and more cheering erupted from our little audience. Edward was clapping and cheering the loudest while Emmett and Jasper were sticking there fingers in their mouths to do very loud wolf whistles. Rosalie and Alice were squealing with excitement. This was so much fun. We continued to play songs throughout the night until it was about 11:30 and we declared it was time for bed.

We all said goodnight and headed off inside. Once I'd gotten changed and brushed my teeth I climbed tiredly into bed. There were two things on my mind that night – Edward Masen, the incredibly beautiful boy who was next door to me this very minute. And Charlie, why had he been so nice to me this afternoon? And he actually went out of his way on purpose just to do something nice for _me_. Maybe he was just buttering me up for something bad that was going to happen. Maybe, maybe not. With those last few thoughts I drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

**_Did you like it? Hate it? REVEIW AND TELL ME PLEASE! and thank you to those who have been reviewing! really appreciate it! sorry for the song lyrics but i just love those two songs and i couldn't resist putting them in there!_**

**_thanx bree.the.vampier_**

**_P.S_**

**_If anyone has any ideas for the plot line im open to them!_**

**_Next chapter up soon!_**


	5. The Park

**_SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE I WAS IN QUEENSLAND!! BUT HERE IT IS ANYWAY!!_**

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 5 – The Park

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder gently; I soon realized it was my…mother? How strange…

"Bella darling, wake up I made you some pancakes, come down stairs when your ready, they smell delicious." She smiled again, and with that she left. I looked over at my clock, 9:30am. How strange, my own mother who never does anything nice for me came and woke me up _nicely _just to tell me that she cooked some pancakes. This was the weirdest day and I haven't even gotten out of bed yet.

I got dressed in my usual stuff, black skinny jeans and a white _'Kat Von D'_ tank top and some red converse.

I came downstairs and followed a delicious smell down to the kitchen, sure enough just like my overly friendly mother said there were pancakes piled high with ice-cream and berries and maple syrup and even marshmallows with chocolate chips! Something weird is going on here…

"What the hell is going on here?" I said to my parents who were sitting there at the counter smiling while enjoying their own pancakes.

"What ever do you mean dear?" my mother said still smiling like a harebrained nitwit.

"Don't play dumb with me! Why are you all being so nice to me? Last night Charlie went and got my band as a surprise for me! That never happens! And mum since when do you ever cook pancakes for breakfast for me? And even Erika is being nice! She hasn't said anything to me at all and usually every morning she's the one that starts my day off in a bad mood!" I was a little out of breath from my little speel and my face felt red from anger.

"Listen dear we just want you to be happy here so we have decided to provide you with a nice happy environment. Really that's all." Renee said. Her face was sincere but her eyes were telling a different story.

"Just sit down and eat your breakfast Bella, just enjoy the weekend before you go back to school." Charlie said not looking at me; he was too engrossed in the sports article in the newspaper. I sighed, as I sat down to eat, something was going on here and I have to find out. Why are they buttering me up like this? They have never been this nice to me in years, it's so strange.

I finished my breakfast and went back upstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed and stared up at the window above my bed. It was a pretty big window; it was about 52 inches squared. I crawled across my bed to it and opened the ugly yellow lace curtains - that I made a mental note to replace – and slid the window open with difficulty, it squeaked as I slid it up until it was fully open.

I leaned out as I took in the view, it wasn't very spectacular but to my surprise Edward's room had the exact same window. Edward was sitting on his bed listening to music in his iPod. He caught my gaze and those gorgeous green eyes melted into mine, he smiled and waved – I did the same. I took one last look outside and slid the window shut, I gave Edward a small wave again as I shut the ugly curtains. I lay back on my bed and I realized I was smiling hugely, all due to Edward. I sighed contently at his name. He was so beautiful, he had a voice like velvet, a fabulous body and those emerald green eyes were to die for. I sighed again. I was in a really good mood all of a sudden, but I was quickly struck from my good mood as I overheard the conversation my parents and Erika were having. I opened my door and hid at the top of the stairs so I could hear better.

"Renee you have to face this fact no matter how much you don't want it to be true! Bella is a terrific singer; I have never heard anyone as good as her! She can make us rich! All we need to do is get my company to make her a deal! The best part is that all the money she makes has to go into a bank account which she can't access until her 18th birthday! But we can make that account and we will have access to the passwords so while she's singing and making all the money that goes into it, we'll be taking it out just as fast! And with all the extra money we can get Erika a Modeling deal! It's the perfect plan!" Charlie exclaimed. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Oh daddy you're the best!" Erika squealed

"Charlie you are so smart! I was wondering why you had be being so nice to her! Now all we have to do is continue making her feel 'special'" Renee said. I could hear the air quotations.

"Precisely!" Charlie exclaimed. That does it. I stood up, squared my shoulders and marched loudly down the stairs to my very suddenly flustered family.

The tears were welling up in my eyes as I sucked in a huge deep breath and started yelling...

"IS THAT SO?! NEWS FLASH I'M NOT AS STUPID AS BLONDIE OVER HERE! IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO SIGN A RECORD DEAL JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE THE MONEY I WOULD MAKE OUT OF DOING THE ONE THING IN MY LIFE THAT KEEPS ME HAPPY THEN YOU GUYS HAVE GOT SOME SERIOUS PROBLEMS! YOU CAN STUFF THAT IDEA WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE 'CAUSE IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!" I screamed. The tears were rolling uncontrollably down my cheeks. I pushed past them and ran outside. I thought I heard someone faintly call my name but I ignored it and continued running. How could they be so heartless I'm their own daughter for goodness sake! I ran to the park, it was pretty empty, a few people walking their pets, a few reading and such.

I found a big tree that was pretty much cut off from the rest of the park and sat down under it. The sun was shining and the shade was cooler and relaxing. I put my head in my hands and just cried.

A few moments later I heard foot steps coming closer and closer to me.

"Bella? Are you ok?" It was Edward. I lifted my head to look at him he came closer and sat down next to me under the tree. He looked even more beautiful with the way the sunrays were coming through the leaves on the tree onto his face.

"Bella, I heard what happened, well actually the whole family did." He half smiled in a glum way.

"Oh no…" I said hiding my face in my hands. This was just great! His entire family heard! Great!

"It's ok Bella really. And we just want you to know that we'll pretend we didn't hear a thing in front of your parents." He said. I lifted my face to see his smile. I smiled back and wiped the tears away.

"Thanks Edward"

"Anytime" he answered. I sighed.

"How can they hate me so much? Just because I'm not some blonde, tanned, blue eyed cheerleader that doesn't mean they should treat me any differently. Just because I'm not beautiful like Erika or athletic like Erika or because I'm nothing like Erika…" I broke off to take a deep breath but it only made me start to cry again. I stared off into space as the tears ran silently down my cheeks.

"Bella…" Edward said he sounded almost mad as he wiped the tears from my cheeks, my skin tingled from his touch.

"Who cares that you're not a blonde blue eyed tanned athletic stupid bimbo like sister, I certainly don't. Bella I don't ever want to hear you compare yourself to someone like her. She's dumb and Bella I can tell you now from a guy's point of view she is not beautiful. She is far from it." He smiled. His eyes were hiding something, as if he wanted to say more.

"Thanks Edward, that makes me feel a lot better, wow it feels good to be accepted for once." I smiled and closed my eyes I took a deep breath savoring the feeling that was bubbling up inside me. He made me feel whole and I barely new him. I turned to look at him but I caught him looking at something else. I blushed when I realized.

"Edward my eyes are up here" I stated while letting out a little giggle. He immediately snapped up to meet my embarrassed face. He mirrored my embarrassed expression.

"Sorry I was just…admiring you tank top." He said flustered.

"Sure you were" I giggled again.

"Sorry" he smiled apologetically he was being sincere.

"Don't worry Edward" I giggled for the 3rd time. What was with me? I never giggle.

"I never noticed before, your hair is actually a little curly" he said twirling a lock of hair in his fingers. I blushed. I usually straighten my hair in the morning, but due to this mornings events I didn't get the chance to do my hair or eye make-up. but with all the crying i suppose it was a good idea not to wear any.

"Why are you blushing? It looks good. I think it looks better curly than straight." He said. I smiled at him. He made me feel happy. He just had this happy aura that surrounded him and anyone close enough to him. Usually after a family incident like this I would go to my room and take the pain away, but being with Edward he took the pain away by just sitting next to me. It reminded me; I didn't put any of my fingerless gloves on to hide all the other scars my stupid family helped me to obtain. I looked at the cuts on my wrists the old and the recent; it made me think about all the reasons why I put them there. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Edward wiped it away.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. My mouth was turned down at the corners as I held up my wrists for him to see. His expression was shocked but then it turned knowingly. He held up his left wrist it had two single scars.

"Why?" I asked. He knew exactly what I was talking about. His eyes turned sad.

"My parents died when I was 12 years old" he said sadly

"Sorry" I said.

"No it's ok." He half smiled "I've gotten over it now, I have a great family who helped me..." he then continued to tell me about his family how they helped him and such and why and how they're all living together with Edward's Mother's sister Esme and her husband Carlisle. Though there was one thing that confused me about him.

"I don't mean to be offensive in anyway, but if your cured now why do you still dress emo?" I asked eyeing his dark jeans and black _'Slipknot'_ t-shirt. He chuckled, it sounded like music.

"Well once I started dressing in the style it just sort of grew on me, it suits me now. I guess it's just my style that's still emo and i guess the music I listen to. Well now you know everything about me, lets hear about you" he hedged.

"There isn't much. I belong to a rich stuck up family that hates me and favors my younger sister 'Erika' " I made her name sound like a dirty word. "I'm an Australian which means I'm gonna be the centre of attention at school, oh and I hate a lot of attention unless I'm…singing with my band" I smiled. He smiled too, he was so beautiful.

"That reminds me, I didn't get a chance to tell you last night, you're a wonderful singer you could turn that into a career you know but you might want to wait until you move out." He said.

"Thanks, and yeah I'll keep that in mind" I nodded.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" he asked suddenly, excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Sure. you first?" I offered. He nodded.

"What's your favorite colour? Or colours?" he asked

"Black, Purple, Electric Blue and Deep Red" I answered. We exchanged questions and answers for a while, we found ourselves laughing a lot, especially at our childhood embarrassing moments.

We were laughing when we Edwards family joined us.

"Hey Bella" Emmett greeted me as the rest of them sat down.

"G'day guys" I said. They laughed at me. I groaned.

"Why does everybody have to laugh at my accent? It's a cool accent! And Aussie slang is cool to!" I said.

"Sure it is! It's just so funny to hear!" they all laughed again.

"You guys sound like a gum tree full of galars!" I complained. That did it. They had tears rolling down they're faces they were laughing so much "oh your all a bunch of tossers!" I said they just kept laughing everytime I spoke. Once they had finally calmed down Alice spoke up.

"Hey Bella, Edward I forgot to tell you Renee has invited our family over to your place for dinner tonight. Esme and Carlisle went over there today to explain the _'house' _situation. By the way Bella I think you should know that your parents were outraged to the fact that you're our friend." She smiled. I was stunned for second.

"You guys consider me a friend?" I asked. I thrilled at the words.

"Of course what else would we consider you?" they scoffed.

"Just ask Charlie, the list is endless. But I like friend, you guys are defiantly my friends too" I said. Then Emmett picked me up in a huge bear hug, which soon turned into a huge group hug.

"I…Can't…Breathe!" I gasped. They all released me.

"Sorry it's sort of a tradition that whenever something good happens to someone Emmett traps them then we kind of engulf them in a group hug" Jasper smiled. We all started laughing again as we shared different stories about our lives. I got to know everyone really well. They were my best friends.

"Ok well I have certainly had a great time but if I don't eat something im going to…to… oh no..." Emmett put his hand on his head and made a girly panting sound and pretended to faint. We all burst out laughing again; my cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Yeah me too, let's head back and have some lunch you come too Bella." Edward said with a divine crooked smile I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks" I said. We all stood up and Alice came to my side along with Rosalie.

"So Bella how are you liking Forks?" Alice asked

"Well it's good now that I have you 5, I think you guys are like the best friends I never had but fate brought us all together in the end" I concluded. Alice and Rosalie nodded knowing full well that was too true. While we were walking my cell phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey freak I can't believe I have to talk to you eww…but mum wants you to sing tonight with your band or else she's taking away your car forever so yeah bye freak, by the way I hate your outfit" Erika hung up. I huffed as I put my phone away. Stupid family first they want to take career money and keep it for my bimbo sister's modeling contract then they make me sing or els ei have no car. I flushed with anger.

"Who was that Bella?" Rosalie asked concerned Alice matched her expression.

"Erika" I made her name sound like a dirty word.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked who was now keeping pace with me instead of walking ahead with Jasper and Emmett; he looked just as concerned as Rosalie and Alice.

"I have to sing for you guys tonight or else mum is taking my car away forever" I said outraged.

"They treat you so badly…" Edward said staring off into space.

"Yeah well, Welcome to my life" I said sarcastically.

* * *

**_Did you like it? Hate it? REVIEW AND TELL ME! you know i'll put the chapters up faster if you give me more reviews! if anyone has any ideas for the story please tell in your reviews i would love to know!! Tell me if you want this chapter in Edwards POV aswell!_**

**_thanx bree.the.vampier_**

**_P.S some of you may have noticed in my penname 'vampire' is spelt wrong, i am aware of this as i did it on purpose its kind of like my signature name sort of._**


	6. Dinner And A Show

Emo Singer Bella

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 6 – Dinner And A Show

We were just finishing up lunch when my phone buzzed again, I groaned when I looked at the caller I.D – _Erika_.

"What?" I asked annoyed that she had to interrupt this moment with my friends.

I had to hold the phone away from my ear while she screamed her reply at me.

"HOW DARE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE LIKE THAT TO SOMEONE AS SUPERIOR AS ME? I AM ERIKA SWAN AND YOU ARE THE BITCHIEST SLUTTIEST FREAKING GIRL ON THE PLANET! HOW FREAKING DARE YOU! YOU HAVE THE MOST HORRIBLE VOICE ANYWAY I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU BOTHER SINGING YOU STUPID UGLY DISGUSTING SLUT!" when she yelled those words the tears welled up in my eyes and my vision went blurry. They always called me names, even the people at school. I was pretty much convinced ever since Erika was born that I was a slut, a skank, a bitch, basically any name they could think of. It made me cry for hours when they yelled them at me like Erika just did. And like the coward I was I muttered the words I desperately didn't want to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I'm sorry I shouldn't have I had no right to I'm sorry." I apologized as the tears were slowly running down my face. I didn't miss that everyone in the room had their mouths hanging open, with disgusted expressions on their face. I was blushing furiously as I tried to wipe all the tears away and trying to ignore the room full of people staring and listening intently to the conversation between me and Erika.

She was still yelling when she replied.

"HA HA HA! I MADE YOU CRY! YOU ARE SO WEAK AND WORTHLESS IT'S NOT EVEN WORTH MY TIME TO LAUGH AT YOU! BUT I WILL ANYWAY! HA HA HA!" she laughed. I was so embarrassed. Everyone could hear the conversation. I just sat there as the traitor tears ran down my cheeks. Why do they hate me so much?

"WELL ANYWAY YOU HAVE TO COME HOME RIGHT NOW AND GET STUFF READY FOR TONIGHT! BY THE WAY DON'T FORGET YOU HAVE TO SING OR ELSE NO CAR! HA HA! YOU SUCK REAL BAD FREAK!" she hung up while she was still laughing. I put my phone in my pocket and kept my eyes on the floor.

"Excuse me, I have to go. I will see you all later." I said calmly. I kept my expression composed and smooth – showing no emotion. I got up and started walking to the door.

"Bella no wait…" Edward started but he was cut off by me closing the door to their identical house.

I walked back slowly, crying silently as I made my way back to the hell hole that I live in.

Edward P.O.V

We were all finishing up lunch when Bella's phone rang for the second time today. She looked at the caller I.D and groaned. The room fell silent.

"What?" she asked annoyed. She had to hold the phone away from her ear due to the sudden screeching coming from the phone. We all soon realized it was _Erika_.

"HOW DARE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE LIKE THAT TO SOMEONE AS SUPERIOR AS ME? I AM ERIKA SWAN AND YOU ARE THE BITCHIEST SLUTTIEST FREAKING GIRL ON THE PLANET! HOW FREAKING DARE YOU! YOU HAVE THE MOST HORRIBLE VOICE ANYWAY I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU BOTHER SINGING YOU STUPID UGLY DISGUSTING SLUT!"

Everyone's mouth fell open in disgust. I couldn't believe my ears – all she said was _what?_ What was wrong with that?

Her eyes were clouded with tears instantly; they ran down her cheeks silently as she apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I had no right to I'm sorry." She whimpered into the phone. I was outraged by how someone as horrible as Erika had this sort of effect on her.

"HA HA HA! I MADE YOU CRY! YOU ARE SO WEAK AND WORTHLESS IT'S NOT EVEN WORTH MY TIME TO LAUGH AT YOU! BUT I WILL ANYWAY! HA HA HA!" Erika continued to yell into the phone.

Bella was blushing a beautiful deep crimson as she wiped the tears away. I wanted to go over and comfort Bella, I just wanted to take her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. But a friend couldn't do that, could they?

"WELL ANYWAY YOU HAVE TO COME HOME RIGHT NOW AND GET STUFF READY FOR TONIGHT! BY THE WAY DON'T FORGET YOU HAVE TO SING OR ELSE NO CAR! HA HA! YOU SUCK REAL BAD FREAK!" Erika said as she hung up the phone.

Bella was silent for a moment before she composed her face, she showed no emotion. It made me so sad to think about what pain she was holding on the inside.

"Excuse me, I have to go. I will see you all later." she said calmly. She stood and walked briskly to the door.

"Bella no wait…" the words left my mouth before I could put a thought to what I was saying, but it didn't matter she shut the door and the room was silent, the only thing you could hear was everyone breathing.

"I…I…" Alice was speechless. Everybody was speechless. Alice stood up angrily, making us all jump from the sudden movement.

"That's it!" she yelled angrily "We are going to be the BEST I repeat BEST friends Bella Swan has ever had! Every single one of us will be there for her NO MATTER WHAT! AGREED?!" Alice was furious, I had only seen her that furious when the mall closed 3 hours early on Christmas day.

"HERE HERE!" Emmett yelled enthusiastically and pumped his fist up in the air.

"Agreed!" the rest of yelled.

"Good! Wow that felt good." She breathed satisfied she smiled her mind seemed to be suddenly on a brighter note.

"I'm going upstairs to get ready, you coming Rose?" she bounded up the stairs with Rosalie not far behind her.

Emmett suddenly smiled. Evily. He had another prank to pull.

"What is it this time Emmett?" Jasper asked, still slightly dazed by the outburst.

"How would two lovely gentlemen, like to get our little 'friend' Erika tonight at this dashing event?" he said with air quotations. I smiled and pounded fists with Emmett.

"Excellent plan Em!" I said as Jasper pounded fists with the evil genius.

"Ok here's what we do…" he then proceeded to tell us of our plan to get back at that bitch _Erika_.

_Later That Evening _

"Oh hurry up Alice! It's dinner not a ball!" I yelled at Alice who was still up stairs getting ready.

She came down the stairs in a pink halter neck party dress. _It took her that long to put on that?_

"OK! Mr. pushy pants! Besides we are having a little concert so I need to be wearing suitable clothes for dancing and also I…" I cut her off before she could continue; I couldn't stand her lectures when she gave them.

"Ok yep good now lets go!" I said as I ushered everybody out the door.

"Ok so everyone knows our plan?" Emmett whispered as we were walking up the porch steps. Everyone nodded. I was about to knock on the door when Emmett jumped in front of me blocking the door with another evil grin on his face.

"Oh god what now?" I asked

"We have to make Erika really jealous of Bella so when we go in there everybody has give her a big hug, not that we wouldn't anyway but make sure we sort of exaggerate our 'hello's'" he whispered with air quotes.

"Ok now don't forget what to do guys, oh and Edward you have to tell Bella our little plan to." He said. I nodded.

"Ok now I want to knock because I want the first hug!" he said and turned around, he knocked 3 times loudly. We heard the _pitter patter_ of some foot steps, and then Bella, an angel opened the door. She was wearing a black sequined halter neck top, with a sliver sequined skull in the middle. Her black short shorts reveled some of her long legs, but to my disappointment she was wearing knee high black converse, she still looked gorgeous though, her long hair was cascading over her shoulders and she didn't straighten it so it naturally had soft curls. I only had about 3 seconds to take in this image because Emmett picked Bella up in a huge bear hug.

"BELLA!" he yelled then he swung her around in the middle of the room. When he stopped swinging her we all ran over to give her a huge group hug. Our traditional hug.

"Bella! We're so glad to see you!" Rosalie and Alice yelled at the same time.

"Me too Bella!" I yelled

"It's good to see ya Bella!" Jasper said.

When we released her she stumbled but I caught and steadied her. She flashed a shy smile at me and I was lost in the magical chocolaty depths of her eyes.

"Well it's great to see you all too!" she said surprised. I think we may have over done it just a little. She cleared her throat and flattened her messy hair until it was neat again.

"Ahm…Charlie, Renee" she grimaced slightly when she said _their_ names "This is Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper" she gestured with her hand to each of us as she introduced us. We each said a quick hello and shook hands. Did I imagine the death glares they were giving Bella?

"Well Welcome to our home. I can see you already know Bella quite well." Renee said faking smiled.

"Have you met our youngest daughter Erika?" she asked.

"No not yet but we've heard a lot about her" Alice said through gritted teeth, matching the same fake smile as Renee. Renee nodded "ERIKA! COME AND MEET OUR NEW FRIENDS!" she called. Just as she said that, as if planned Erika appeared at the top of the stairs wearing the sluttiest outfit I think I have ever seen. Her hot pink mini skirt was so short it could be classed as underwear; her sequined pale pink mini tank top reveled her stomach. She clomped down the stairs in a pair of red stilettos. Her legs were thin and sgaggly. I turned away from her cheesy smile annoyed. I could feel her gaze roaming all over me. _Why is it always me that the gross ones always go for?_ I thought to myself. She stopped right in front of me, which forced me to look at her, I kept my face smooth, hiding the disgust and anger I felt towards this girl.

"Hi, I'm Erika" she said, her voice was high pitched and nasally, she held out her hand

"Edward" I said and shook it once. She pouted, probably because I wasn't drooling over her. She moved along to everyone else, they all gave her the same reaction as I did. We all stood there awkwardly, but Esme and Carlisle entered the room then.

"Ah, Children you made it." Carlisle said smiling.

"Ahm…Erika Renee said a Haley called for you just now" Esme said gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Ooo! Like wow! She like called!" she squealed and bounded to the kitchen.

Renee and Charlie entered the room then.

"Bella, why don't you take your friends upstairs, because dinner won't be ready for another hour at least" Renee said, I think it was meant to be a suggestion but it sounded like an order. Bella nodded. The _'adults'_ started chatting and left the room. Bella turned to us, she opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off

"Bella, ok I know you are confused but we have a little plan that I think you are going to like…" We then all told her about our little plan for this evening to get back at Erika. Bella agreed happily.

"Ok well umm… come up stairs and we can hang out in my room I guess." She said.

"Ooo! Yes! I want to look at all your clothes!" Alice squealed enthusiastically. Bella nodded with a knowing smile on her beautiful face. We followed Bella up the stairs to her room. It was very big, about the same size as mine. Her walls were covered in some of my favourite bands; she had a 50inch plasma T.V right in front of her double bed I could see some gaming consoles hooked up to it. But in the corner was what caught my eye, she had a black electric guitar with a white lightening bolt on the front, and it was hooked up to an amp.

"Well this is it" she said as she closed the door behind everyone. Alice ran straight to her walk in robe while Rosalie and Jasper sat on her bed. Emmett went and looked at the cabinet of games next to her T.V.

"It's a nice room, very spacious" Rosalie commented. Jasper nodded. All of a sudden we heard a squeal of excitement come from Bella's closet and Alice burst out

"Bella! Guess what! You don't have any party dresses! That means you Rose and I can go SHOPPING!" She squealed and ran to Bella to give her a big hug.  
"Alice…I…Can't…Breathe!" her voice sounded strangled. Alice giggled and let her go, she gasped for air.

"Who would have thought someone as small as Alice could have so much strength" Bella said sitting down on her bed. Bella's expression became sheepish.

"Ahm…Alice, I really don't like shopping so…" she started but Alice cut her off

"Oh nonsense we are going shopping as soon as possible! No questions asked!" she said dismissively. She raised her eyebrows at Bella daring her to object.

"Oh fine" she grumbled. Alice squealed again and sat next to Bella on her bed. Alice looked around the room and all of a sudden her eyes bugged out of her head.

"WHAT'S THAT?!" she yelled and pointed to the guitar I noticed earlier. Bella blushed and ran over to it

"N-n-nothing" she stammered and picked it up to put it away. Alice stopped her

"Do you play?" she asked.

"Well yeah I've been playing since I was 7 and a half" she admitted sheepishly. My mouth fell open.

"Really? 'Cause Edward plays. Don't you Edward?" Alice said, her grin made me suspicious she was up to something.

"Yeah I do but I only started when I was about 12 I think, you must play pretty well" I said, refusing to look at the smug smile on Alice's face. She smiled shyly.

"Play something for us Bella! PLEASE!" she begged, she was using her puppy dog eyes. Bella caved

"Oh fine, but I don't know what to play, what do you want me to do?" She asked while slinking the guitar strap around her neck and turning on the amp.

"I dunno, hey do you know how to play the guitar solo from MCR their TEENAGERS song?" Alice asked, by now everybody was waiting eagerly for Bella to start, including me.

"Pfft… I thought you were gonna say something a little harder than that, you had me worried, don't do that Alice!" Bella laughed and Alice giggled, Bella was about to start but Alice stopped her

"Do it with your eyes closed!" she squealed.

"I'll do it behind my head if you want" Bella said. Everyone nodded eagerly. Bella lifted the guitar behind her head so it was resting on the back of her neck and started playing. My mouth fell open. She got every single cord right. _How did she do that?_ When she finished she took a bow. Everyone was in complete awe. I was the first to speak.

"That was amazing Bella!" I yelled and clapped my hands. Everyone else started clapping and whistling to. Bella blushed that beautiful crimson red. "Thanks guys" she said.

We listen to Bella play a few more guitar solo's from different songs, then it was time for dinner – and our prank, it wasn't genius but it will give Erika a nasty shock.

We walked down stairs and sat at the other table that was for us so we didn't have to sit with Renee, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme. Bella sat at the head while I was on her right and Rosalie to her left, Emmett sat next to Rosalie. Alice sat next to me and Jasper next to her. Leaving the only space for Erika to sit was next to the _big scary Emmett_…HA! We were all having a hard time hiding our smiles as Erika entered the room. She looked straight at me and then the spot next to me that was occupied, she grimaced. She looked around for another empty spot and she froze when she saw who it was next to. Emmett smiled and gave her a wink. She took an involuntary step back. Bella started giggling but she was soon silenced by a death glare. Erika smoothed her outfit and flicked hair. She sat down very calmly. Then Bella stood

"Oh I forgot to put the candles out!" Bella said faking being shocked – all part of out plan. She ran out of the room and came back in about 2 minutes holding a candelabra in each hand – they held 5 candles in each. She placed them at each end of the table; one was right in front of Erika. Just then a loud buzz went off – it came from the kitchen.

"Oh that's the food, I'll be back in a moment" Bella said. I sighed contently. Erika flashed me what she probably thought was a flirty smile

"So Edward do you have a girlfriend?" she asked smiling in a sickly sweet way. Rosalie and Alice snorted. Emmett and Jasper chuckled I couldn't look at her. She was gross, as if she thought I was interested. I cleared my throat.

"Umm…no" I said reluctantly. She raised her eyebrows "Oh really? So are you interested in any sports?" she asked I was getting uncomfortable under longing gaze. Just as if on cue Bella walked in holding plates of lasagna in a very professional way, followed by another lady who I took to be a house maid by the way she was dressed. They set the plates in front of everyone and the maid poured glasses of sparkling apple cider for everyone. Bella sat down and we started eating we were only a few bites into our meals when I saw Bella give Rosalie the signal to start our plan. Rosalie cleared her throat

"So Erika… Bella tells me you're into cheerleading is that correct?" She asked, looking totally innocent. As Bella said as soon as Erika started talking about cheerleading she bopped around the place thus flicking her bleach blonde hair around. Jasper was nudging the candles closer and closer with his finger until it was exactly in lined with her hair, just one flick would get the tip of it set on fire. As if her body read my thoughts she flicked her hair with her hand which sent it flying into the tallest candle, and lighting the tip on fire Erika didn't notice yet.

"ERIKA YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE!" Alice yelled, Erika screamed. "Here!" Emmett yelled and he splashed his glass of apple cider in Erika's face and putting out the tiny flame her make up ran instantly. Erika gasped while everyone at the table started laughing. Emmett put the last part of our scheme into action. When he went to put his glass down he deliberately hit the edge of the plate with his thumb which flipped the plate full of food all over Erika's head, the lasagna plopped down her hair and into her lap. I was over the edge with laughter as was everyone else; we had tears streaming down our faces. "UGH! YOU STUPID PEOPLE!" she yelled and stood up from the table, she ran upstairs while leaving a trail of the tomato meat sauce every step she took. We all high - fived each other, Bella's smile was the biggest out of everyone's.

"Wow! That felt good, she hasn't had a taste of her own medicine since…ever!" She threw her arms up in the air dramatically.

"Hey Bella can I have some more food? 'Cause mines all over the floor now" Emmett said sheepishly. Bella smiled and got up, she came back with a _huge _plate of food for Emmett, his eyes grew wide when she set it down in front of him. She patted his head "Good Emmett now eat your food or your bones won't grow big and strong!" she said as if she was talking to a 5 year old, well Emmett's mind capacity probably was up to standard with a 5 year old.

He smiled hugely and dug into his food like it would disappear any second. We all laughed when he did a huge burp. We all finished our dinner pretty quickly.

"Fair Dinkum I'm full!" Bella said exasperated. We all started laughing again. _Fair Dinkum? Is that what she said?_ Ha! I'd only heard that on T.V.

"Bella I just have one question, what the hell does that even mean?" I asked her, truly curious everyone else nodded. Her expression changed into shock. "You guy's dunno what that means? Ha! That's so weird! You know I've never met a person in my entire life that doesn't know what that means!" she started laughing.

"Seriously Bella no-one uses it here, Australia is the only country except maybe New Zealand but I'm not sure" Jasper said.

"Nah, sheepshagers don't us it, just us Aussies!" she laughed again. I was still shocked, _what the hell was a sheepshager?_

"And what is a sheepshager? It sounds like a rude word? Is it offensive?" Alice asked curious as to what in the world Bella was talking about, Bella blushed.

"Ok, first of all no, it's not offensive it's what we call New Zealanders some people say it is but well everyone uses it in Australia it's not meant to be offensive and no it's not rude." She said, ok so a sheepshager was a person from New Zealand – I made a mental note.

**_(QAN/Sorry If i Offended any New Zealand Readers out there! it was my friends Idea to put that in! but it really is just an aussie slang term for New Zealanders! It's just what we call them over here!)_**

"And Fair Dinkum has a lot of meanings, usually it just means like something is true or genuine but it can be used as an expression too." She said everyone nodded. Ok Fair Dinkum – I made a mental note of the meaning of that one to.

"I don't get your language, we speak_ 'English'_ but you guys speak _'Australian'_ half the things you guys say I don't even pick up a word of it. Even on T.V I have trouble" Emmett said. Everyone laughed at him.

"Man, you have trouble speaking English anyway!" Jasper said and we all laughed again.

"Me…No…English…Good…Do…" Emmett said in a stupid voice and we all exploded in more laughter. We all calmed down and broke off into our own conversations; I turned to Alice to say something when she interrupted me

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked, I looked over to Bella who was looking down with a sad smile on her face, everyone stopped to look. Bella looked up; her expression told us that her thoughts were far away.

"It's just I haven't smiled like this in a long time" she said sadly, looking down again.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Alice and Rosalie said in unison as they ran over to her and gave her a big hug. We all started laughing again.

The maid came in and took our plates away.

"So Bella when's our little concert?" Alice asked, Bella blushed but smiled.

"Well, umm…I don't really know, Carlisle and Esme want to see it too, so whenever they're ready I guess, but you have to give my band a bit of time to set, round about 10 - 15 minutes" she said. Alice squealed and ran off into the other room where Carlisle, Esme, Renee and Charlie were eating. Alice came back in 2 minutes

"They said whenever you guys are ready! YAY! I'm so excited! Ooo! What are you gonna sing Bella?" she asked Bella rolled her eyes at Alice "Well, we're doing a few songs but I'm not sure" Bella said blushing. "Ooo YAY! But what are you going to sing?" She asked I could see a hint of impatience in her eyes.

"Well, I wrote a song today that I'll sing, and I'll do a few requests if you like" she said with a wink. Alice's eyes boggled for a second.

"You wrote a song? Really? Well we are going to hear it now!" she said "CARLISLE, ESME BELLA'S READY!" she screamed. Bella rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Ok come this way, we have a room set up" she said when Carlisle and Esme walked in followed by a very annoyed looking Renee and Charlie. I stifled a chuckle. We all stood and followed Bella into the living room, we followed her down a hall and we came to a stop in front of a door. "Okay Alice I know you love parties so brace yourself" she said to Alice in mock seriousness, Alice squealed and started jumping up and down. Bella opened the door and everyone's mouth fell open as they walked in. It was a huge room with mirrors lining the walls and streamers going along the ceiling but the best part was the red, purple, blue and green strobe lights in every corner and some on the ceiling. There was a stage at one end of the room where Bella's band was already setting up.

"Ok guys, feel free to start dancing if you like" Bella laughed as Alice dragged Rosalie into the middle of the room. Bella jumped up on stage and tested the microphone. After a few more minutes they were al ready. We walked up near the front of the stage so we could get a better view. She looked beautiful with all the lights shimmering of her top. I couldn't look away.

"Ok…" she said into the mic "This is a song I wrote today, after my awesome day with my best friends" she winked at me. _She winked at me? Why is my heart fluttering like that? What's up with you Edward? She winked at you plenty of girls wink at you! But… _

"It's called Perfect Day…"

Alice and Rose ran to the dance floor, and the music started.

Suns up  
A little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that its just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am

On this perfect day,  
Nothings standing in my way

On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong

Its the perfect day,  
Tomorrows gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am

On this perfect day

Suns down  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
In my Mercedes Benz

Wake up  
Don't tell me its just a dream  
cause when I've had enough  
You'll hear me say,  
Now don't you try to rain on my

Perfect day,  
Nothings standing in my way

On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong

Its the perfect day,  
Tomorrows gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day

La la la  
La la la,  
Oh, oh

I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
(la la la)  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun  
(la la la)  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my

Perfect day  
Its the perfect day  
Its the perfect day  
Nothings gonna bring me down  
I could stay, forever as I am

On this perfect day  
Nothings standing in my way,

On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong

I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun,  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my

Perfect, day  
On this perfect day  
On this perfect day

On this perfect day

We all erupted with cheers and loud clapping, I even let out a few wolf whistles. She had the most beautiful voice, it was like an angel's, who am I kidding she was an angel. She looked so happy up there on stage, like she said, the only place where she was truly happy.

_11pm That Night_

"Ok well see you guys another time, thanks for coming over" Bella smiled at all of us. She hugged Alice and Rose then Jasper and Emmett then Me. She almost seemed hesitant at first but she covered it up quickly, while she was hugging me I smelt her scent. Not just any scent but THE scent it made my head spin, it was a mixture of her strawberry shampoo and a natural smell, like lavender or freesia. It was unmanageable. Though it was only a quick hug I committed it to memory, having no Idea why. She pulled away and smiled at me as she went to hug Esme and Carlisle goodbye.

She saw us out the door and stood on the porch as she waved us goodbye.

"See ya later!" she called. _Yes I most certainly will_. I told myself. I went inside into my room and changed, I lay down on my bed and thought of Bella, _why did she make my heart flutter every time I saw her or go near her? _I think it was safe to say that I had a crush on Bella. With those last few thoughts I drifted of into sleep thinking of nothing but Bella.

Bella P.O.V

_11pm That Night _

"Ok well see you guys another time, thanks for coming over" I said as I smiled at everyone. I hugged Alice and Rose, then Emmett and Jasper then Edward. I hesitated a little _Get over it Bella you just hugged Jasper and Emmett!_ I thought to myself as I went to give him a hug goodbye. When I hugged him I breathed in his scent, it was like nothing I'd ever smelt before, my head spun as I tried to regain my composure. I pulled away all too soon and I couldn't resist smiling at him when I went to hug Esme and Carlisle. I walked them out the door and stood on the porch so I could wave them goodbye.

"See ya later!" I called to them, they waved back. I ran up the porch steps with a smile on my face, something very unusual for me. I walked inside and shut the door behind me I turned around about to walk up the stairs to my room when I was confronted with a very angry Erika and Parents. I giggled.

"How dare you! You stupid Bitch! Wipe that smile off your face!" her voice was dark and cold – maybe a little intimidating? Before I knew what happened she punched me hard in the face. I fell to the ground. The pain was incredible. She kicked my stomach so hard it knocked the wind out of me. I gasped for air I couldn't get.

"Oh stop being such a baby! You stupid little cow!" Renee sneered and she did something she has never done before. She hit me. Hard. Once, twice and a third time. My arm then my face in the same spot Erika had and my stomach again in the same spot Erika had. I writhed on the floor in pain; I could feel it bruising already.

"Oh get out of here before I have to get the baseball bat!" Renee scowled at me. I didn't care that it hurt every step I took. I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs could take me, the tears ran relentlessly down my cheeks as I ran into my room. I walked slowly to my bathroom to examine myself before I went to bed – the only time I could forget how bad my life really is in sleep.

I turned away disgusted when I saw my face, I had a large purple bruise on my cheek bone. I lifted my shirt to see right next to my bellybutton a bruise that was shaped like the top of a shoe. I had to hide that one. My arm was not that bad just a small bruise but I would still have to hide it; it was the shape of a hand. I cried as I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I cried myself to sleep that night. _How could my life be so horrible? _

**_Like it? Hate it? REVEIW AND TELL ME I NEED TO KNOW! sorry it took me so long to update i had alot of stuff i had to do! If anyone has any ideas for the plot line i'd love to hear them!_**

**_love you all_**

**_bree.the.vampier_**


	7. Secrets

Emo Singer Bella

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 7 – Secrets

I woke up in the morning to a very quiet house. I got up out of bed and walked down stairs. No one here. I walked into the kitchen and checked the time on the microwave screen, 9:00am. Why was no one here? I noticed a note on the counter…

_Bella,_

_Erika your father and I have gone out we will be back around dinner time. So don't you dare mess up this house or you will pay for it. And don't even think about telling anyone about those stupid bloody bruises on you! YOU FELL DOWN THE STAIRS AND THAT'S THAT!_

_Renee_

"YES! YES! YES!" I screamed out of happiness. I had the whole day to myself! YAY! I could do whatever I wanted and no one could tell me to _'shut the hell up'_! I was so happy! I threw down a very quick bowl of cereal and ran up the stairs and into my bathroom to have a shower. I looked at my bruises first. My face had faded a lot but it was still visible – it would be gone in time for tomorrow. My arm was still pretty bad, if anyone saw that I would be in trouble. I flinched when I saw my stomach; the bruise had darkened and could now easily be distinguished as the top of a shoe. I got in the shower and washed my hair. I decided I would work on my car today and it was sunny weather outside so I put on my blood red _'Bullet for my valentine'_ tank top with some 3/4 black cut off skinny jeans, black converse and stripy 3/4 fingerless gloves. I blow dried my hair, but didn't bother straightening it; I put it up in a loose messy bun at the nape of my neck. I gave myself a once over and I noticed I really liked how my hair looked today. I went into my room and grabbed my skateboard, then ran down stairs and through the door leading to the garage. I got into my car and drove it just outside my garage so I could enjoy what sunshine I could from underneath the car. I put in my _'Bullet For My Valentine'_ CD and turned it up loud. I got out of the car and grabbed the tool box; I put the jack under the car to hold it up so I could work on it. I lay down on my back on my skate board and rolled myself under the car. I guess I would look kind of funny to other people, only my legs were visible.

I just lay there working on my car, enjoying the small amount of sunshine on my legs and listening to one of my favourite bands. I was actually happy.

Edward P.O.V

"WAKE UP EDWARD! WAKE UP NOW OR ELSE!" I awoke to a screeching Alice.

"What? What the hell? What time i- 9:15am! Alice it's Sunday morning! What do you want!" I yelled. She looked very stressed.

"Edward! Finally you woke up! Anyway I have to go shopping right now! Rose, Esme and Carlisle are coming, so it will just be you Jasper and Emmett. I have to go it's already 9:15am! See ya! We'll be back around dinner time!" she called as she went out my bedroom door. I got up and decided to have a shower since my chances of falling back to sleep were very low. I got dressed in a pair of 3/4 camo shorts and a black t-shirt. I went down stairs to eat breakfast. Emmett and Jasper were already up.

"Dude you're finally up. We left you bacon – it's on the counter and there's some toast as well," Emmett said.

"Thanks man," I replied.

I got my breakfast and sat down at the table next to Jasper who was reading the newspaper. Emmett came and joined me. He sighed – looking very bored.

"Sup?" I asked him

"I'm bored and we have nothing to do today and tomorrow we gotta go back and and and…." He hid his face in his arm and rested it on the table.

"Em's right we got nothing, everybody left us," Jasper said looking up from the newspaper.

"Well, ahm… I dunno why don't we just hang out here for the day?" I said. Emmett groaned.

"Well what do you want from me? I got nothing!" I said defensively.

"Why is everyone so dramatic?" I said getting up and putting my plate in the sink. All of a sudden we heard some music coming from outside.

"Hey that's _'Bullet For My Valentine'_! I LOVE that band!" I exclaimed. We walked to the door to see where it was coming from. We went out side and down our drive way, we followed the music around to Bella's house. We saw Bella's legs sticking out from underneath her car.

"Hey that's Bella! I didn't know she was into cars…" Emmett said walking up to her. Jasper and I followed.

"Hey Bella!" we yelled over the music when we reached her. She rolled out on her skate board with a huge smile on her face. She had grease on her top and a little on her hands. I noticed a faded bruise on her cheekbone _I wonder how she got that? Hey, there's another on her arm! _I noticed.

She jumped up and grabbed a rag to wipe her hands with. She walked over to her car and turned the music down so it fell into the background.

"How's it goin' guys?" she asked with another breathtaking smile on her face.

"We're fine just bored." I said.

"Our girlfriends and parents left us," Emmett said in mock sadness lowering his head.

"Awwww, well you guy's can hang out here if you want," she said smiling.

"I just gotta fix up the axle and I'll be done," she said laying back down on her skate board. I joined Emmett and Jasper on the ground next to her.

"Hey can someone pass me the spanner?" she asked from under the car.

"Sure Bella," I said handing it to her. Our hands touched and the most sensational electric shock ran through my hand from her touch. It tingled as I pulled away. _Did she feel it to?_ I wondered.

There was a loud _'clunk'_

"YEAH! I DID IT! WOO! FINALLY!" Bella yelled. She rolled out from under the car and jumped up in the air squealing.

"Where's Alice when you need her!" she sighed when she calmed down. Emmett, Jasper and I all blinked and then burst out laughing. That was one of the funniest things I'd ever seen. We had tears rolling down our faces. Bella stood there blushing with her hands on her hips.

"Just because you guys don't know how to have fun doesn't mean I should have to restrain myself," she jerked her chin up and turned around to pick up her skate board. She turned back to us with a wistful expression; she was looking down at her skate board. She almost looked sad – that made me feel sad. Man I was obsessed with this girl.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked. She lifted her head to look at me; she had a small smile on her face.

"I was just remembering back to when I was younger. When I was 9 I had one friend. Angela Webber. She was the only girl that was nice to me, we were best friends. In our free time we would always go down to the skate park and just hang out there for hours doing tricks and trying unsuccessfully not to hurt our selves too often. But she moved to America when we were about 14. I haven't seen her since, it's just sad to think about her. Other than you guys she was the only person that ever cared for me apart from my band." She said looking down again. I couldn't believe my ears.

"OH MY GOD! Bella! Angela Webber goes to our school! She's really good friends with Alice and Rose! You'll get to see her tomorrow after all these years!" I exclaimed walking over to her with a huge smile on my face. She smiled hugely while her eyes watered.

"Really? Are you serious? You're not just pulling my leg are you?" she asked me. _Was she kidding? Why would I do that to her?_

"Of course not! I would never do such a thing," I said seriously. She squealed and leaped at me giving me a huge hug, I was taken aback by the excitement from her – she was small like Alice but taller so she knocked me back a little. I laughed at her as she went to hug a very surprised Jasper and Emmett. She was crying tears of joy as she regained her composure.

"Naw, you're so cute Bells, you look like a little 5 year old," Emmett said ruffling her hair. She laughed, wiping away the tears, her hand touched her cheek where she had the bruise. She winced, very noticeably.

"Ow," she said.

"What's that bruise on your cheek there Bella?" Jasper asked. We were all wondering the same thing.

"And there's one on your arm there, are you okay?" I asked referring to the bruise that was shaped like a hand on her arm. It looked very suspicious. She froze, her eyes widened in horror. Emmett put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella…" he said slowly "You can tell us anything you know, we consider you family," he said, Jasper and I nodded agreeing. She started to cry again, but this time it was tears of sadness. She sat down on the ground and hugged her legs to her chest. I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, in a friendly, comforting way. Emmett and Jasper joined us. She took some deep breaths to try and calm her self.

"I never understood why I was cursed with…what I am. Why whoever it was that created us humans decided I was going to have the family I do. I used to think I was actually a little pretty, until my parents said I was ugly, that I never even deserved to live. They gave everything to Erika, she got about 50 presents every year for her birthday while I was lucky if I even got 1 measly little present. I've never even had a hug from my parents. You know on my first day of school I had no lunch and you know what Renee said when I got home and asked her why? She said "Well you should have made it your self you stupid kid!" I cried for hours. After a few years my parents figured out I could sing. They got Erika in for lessons because they didn't wan to accept the fact that I was better at something than Erika. It literally killed them when they realized I was better than her at it. Then they started using it to their advantage, telling me they'll kill me if I don't sing for their guests or take some of my things away. Then they figured out a different way to get me to do things…." She trailed off looking down not meeting any of our eyes "Listen if I tell you guys, you have to promise me something," she looked up then, meeting every single pair of eyes, I was lost in the deep brown depths of her eyes that all I could simply do was nod. I didn't even know what I was getting myself into but we all agreed anyway.

"They got Erika, well actually paid her to…to…to beat me, bash me up…and well last night when Renee saw what we did to Erika, she and Erika hit me. My face…" she angled her face so we saw the faint damage "My arm…" she held her arm out to show us the hand shaped bruise there "and…my stomach…" we all stood up and she lifted her shirt up just above her bellybutton to show us the purple almost black bruise there, it was shaped like the top of a shoe, she had obviously been kicked, really hard. Our mouths were hanging open. I couldn't believe what she had just told me, I had to replay it in my head before I could comprehend what she had just told me. I was so angry at them for hurting her, a surge of hate washed through me and it surprised me when I was imaging ways of beating them up myself. I was so shocked, I was usually not a very violent person, I might throw a punch every now and then but what guy doesn't?

We were all silent for a long moment before she spoke.

"I can't believe I just told you all that. You guys can't tell anyone or else they'll go to jail…and that can't happen…" She was very flustered by this idea. Why? Emmett spoke before I could.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go to the police right now Bella?" Emmett was very angry, just like the rest of us. Tears filled her eyes.

"Because you just can't! If they go to jail then what will happen to the company! Everything would go straight down hill! I would have to take over everything, millions of people would lose their jobs, and families with children would go broke! I couldn't take control and I don't even want to go into the Swan Industry! Please none of you can tell anyone! You promised!" she was begging us. It made my heart ache to see her like that. It made me feel hopeless, a very familiar feeling, not one I wanted to revisit either.

"Bella, this isn't right! This shouldn't be happening to you!" I yelled. I was so mad.

"Well it has been my whole life! Please don't make me regret telling you guys! Please!" she begged as the tears ran down her cheeks. I looked down at my feet; I didn't want to look at her when she begged like that, her eyes full of sadness, depression.

"Bella…I…But…" I was speechless.

"Bella, we won't tell anybody on 2 conditions, number 1 you tell Alice and Rosalie and number 2, you tell us every time something happens to you so we can get Carlisle to treat you. You are now considered part of the family I don't care if you like it or not but you are so you're going to have to tell Carlisle and Esme." Jasper said his voice full of authority. Bella looked down and nodded. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head. When she looked up her expression was unreadable, showing no emotion what so ever.

"I need to do something to get my mind off this, is there a skate park near by?" she asked. I nodded smiling reassuringly.

"Well we sort of have one in our back yard, I skate and those two do bike tricks. You're welcome to come over and we can all hang there," I offered. She breathed a sigh of relief with a smile on her beautiful face. She hugged me and the sensation was indescribable. She pulled away too quickly for my liking but I guess it was okay for a 'friend' hug. She hugged Emmett and Jasper as well.

"Thank you guy's so much for listening to me I'm so glad I can trust all of you, I surprised myself with opening up like that to you guys." She said picking up her skate board.

"You're most welcome Bella. Don't forget you can tell us anything," I reassured her. She smiled at me. She went to her car to turn the music off and lock all the doors.

We walked around the corner to our house while listening to Emmett try and lighten the mood my singing. It wasn't pretty.

"Really Bella I can sing just as good as you listen 'I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT, THE TASTE OF HER CHER-" He was cut off by Bella covering his mouth with her hand.

"Really Emmett, the world can do without your singing, to tell you the truth you sound like a strangled cat!" she took her hand away laughing, it was infectious. We were all laughing as we got inside the house. Everyone followed me outside; I opened the door and held it open for everyone to walk out. Bella's mouth dropped open.

"Wow, you guy's have a pool, and your own skate park, and a basketball court and a huge trampoline and a massive outdoor sound system! Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. We laughed at her reaction.

"Well go test out the skate park Bella, I gotta get our stuff outta the garage first," Emmett said. A huge smile spread across Bella's face as she ran over to the ladder and climbed up so she could stand up the top. I walked over and stood at the side of the ramp so I could get a good look at the tricks she did. Jasper joined me. She stood up the top and breathed in a huge deep breath of air, as if to clear her head. She dropped her skate board at her feet and put one foot on it, I noticed she stood goofy style instead of regular like me, I chuckled quietly. She sped off down the ramp and pulled a manual on the other side off the ramp. Jasper and I clapped. She did a few Indy's and a few kick flips – fairly easy stuff. Emmett came back with the bikes and my skateboard earlier but we were too interested in watching Bella to bother to go and join her. I was curious to see how much she knew in the skating world, she was already better than me at playing guitar and fixing cars, I wanted to know just how much she knew.

"Hey Bella, what's your best trick? I bet I could beat it," I teased. She smiled as she stood up the top.

"Well I don't actually have a best trick but I do have one that Angela used to hate me doing. She had to close her eyes nearly every time I did it. I mastered it when I was about… 11 I think? I don't remember but you may have heard of it, THE JAWBREAKER!" she said in a scary tone. Our mouths fell open. Did I hear her correctly?

"What? You can actually do that? I've never even seen that done let alone tried it myself, how the hell do you get your balance without, well… breaking your jaw?!" I was mystified. She laughed.

"Ha! You guys are hilarious your acting like you've never seen someone on a skateboard before. It's easy!" she was still laughing at us. She hopped back on her skate board and rode down the ramp she got to the edge and did a hand standing manual, which she turned in the T.V stand, then the…JAW BREAKER!

"HOLY CRAP!" Emmett yelled. I couldn't speak I was so shocked. She rode back down the ramp, but she stopped in the middle so she was at our height.

"Hey I like this ramp it makes me as tall as you guy's when you're on the ground!" she clapped her hands together. We were all still staring at her wide eyed, mouths hanging open – we probably looked like a bunch of idiots. It didn't matter, I felt like one. _How did she get so good?_

"H-h-how did you learn…that?" I stuttered. She giggled at me.

"Well I taught myself, that little combo there I actually own – it's called a 'Swanzie'. Tony Hawk named it after me, but the actual individual tricks well, they're easy," She shrugged. My jaw literally hit the floor. I couldn't talk.

"You met T-tony Hawk?" Jasper asked just as shocked as me. A deep pink was starting to colour her cheeks as she nodded.

"Wow… and I thought Edward was good, no offence man but your crap compared to her," Emmett said as he patted me on the back. I chuckled quietly still in awe.

"Umm… well why don't you guys come and skate with me, it's really boring up there alone." She said. She jumped off the ramp and ran back around the side to climb up the ladder again. I grabbed my skate board and went to join her, along with Emmett and Jasper who had there bikes. Emmett and Jasper went over on the other side of the ramp into the 'biking bowl' as they called it; I was just like a huge bowl that they mucked around in.

We were skating for hours.

We all laughed really hard when Emmett stacked his bike because a bird flew in front of him.

"You should have seen your face Emmett!" Bella laughed.

"And you should have heard your scream! You sounded like Alice!" I laughed even harder when Jasper said that, we were all close to tears.

Emmett pouted and pretended to cry

"Fine if your going to treat me like that!" he shrieked in a high pitched nasally voice. It was painfully familiar; I knew straight away who he was impersonating.

"Oh, don't remind me Emmett!" I hid my face in my hands. I didn't want to think about her. Not today, I would have to face her again tomorrow.

"Ha ha! Sorry man you know I couldn't resist!" he patted my back trying to comfort me in a brotherly way. I rolled my eyes.

"What was that about?" Bella asked a clueless expression on her face – she looked really…cute.

"Well…ahm…a girl at school… She and Edward were dating and she… well… do want me to tell her Edward?" Emmett asked. I sighed and nodded "She was bound to find out anyway." I stated, looking at the ground.

"Well anyway her name was Lauren Mallory and she was begging Edward everyday to go out on one date with her, Edward eventually gave in and he said he had an okay time but he didn't like her enough to start anything and well he agreed to go on another date with her because he thought it wouldn't be so bad when…"he trailed off looking at me, wondering if her should say anymore.

"I'll continue," I said "I went to her house to pick her up and when I knocked on the door, she answered it only she was very very drunk, topless and only wearing underwear and a pair of high heels. Y'know what she said? "Oh…come in Edwin I just...Mike Ne – sumthin just havin' sum fun…come join." She opened the door wider and what I saw scars me to this day. Mike Newton the player of Forks high, nude on the floor with empty beer bottles scattered everywhere. It was a horrible sight. I told her that I never want to see her again and I was shocked she would do something like this, I was about to turn away when she slapped me in the face and said "Fine if you're going to treat me like that!" It was a horrible day, she's made my life a living hell ever since. Everyday she comes up to me and tries to get me to get back with her, I hate it." I looked back down at the ground. I shook my head trying to get the images out of my head.

"That's horrible…" I heard Bella say, I looked up at her; her mind seemed to be far away.

"Well I'm starving, I'm going inside to get some lunch," Emmett announced.

"Ditto." Jasper followed him inside.

I looked back at Bella, she was staring at something far away, she looked close to tears. I didn't think my story was that bad. I noticed she was standing in an odd way – her arms were hugging her chest, as if holding her together. Her knees were a little shaky.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped under my touch. She shook her head – clearing it.

"Umm…yeah just umm…" She let go of herself and her face became that emotionless mask again. She was hiding something, something painful.

"Bella, you can tell me anything you know," I said putting my hand back on her shoulder. She didn't jump under my touch this time, so I comforted her.

"It's just some memories. Back in Australia, a guy asked me out, we were lab partners before so I knew him pretty well. I agreed to go with him and he came to pick me up but he was drunk and he had these two hookers in his car. When I answered the door he grabbed me and kissed me full on the lips and he punched me in the face when I tried to struggle. Charlie came out and saved me as soon as he heard me scream from the pain, I still don't know why Charlie saved me… He actually cried and said something I will never forget. He hugged me tightly and said "Bells, baby I was so worried about you. Don't worry we'll put that guy in jail." He hugged me again and walked off wiping his tears." A tear rolled down her cheek. _How much had this girl been through?_ So much had gone wrong in her life yet she is such a beautiful person inside and out.

"Y'know what, even though I'm pretty messed up I think I turned out okay. You reckon?" She asked.

"Bella, I think you're an awesome person. You're a great friend, your really funny, your kind hearted even to those who don't deserve it, you're very talented – you can sing, you can skate, you can probably do anything. Bella you're a beautiful person, inside and out." I sighed, meaning every word. She flushed a beautiful shade of crimson and looked away.

"Thanks," She said quietly, smiling shyly

"You very welcome." I smiled back, we walked into the house to get lunch with others.

Bella P.O.V

After lunch we went back to skate boarding and BMX biking. I sat down at the top of the ramp for a break. I dangled my legs over the edge and thought about everything that had happened today. A small smile came across my face when I remembered about Angela. I was so excited to see her, I missed her so much. I cried for weeks when she left. She was my best friend in the whole world, she understood what was going wrong in my life, she was the only person that actually knew what my life really was, apart from my new friends – well I considered them family. They truly understood me, even though I've only known them for a few days. I feel like I've known them forever.

I started quietly, a whisper more than anything actually singing a song me and Angela once sung when we were skating. It was I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan. I loved it with all my heart, PIERRE BOUVIER wrote it just for me, we are family friends and he decided to make it for my 15th birthday. I sing it now as a cover. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts and the song I was mumbling that I didn't notice Edward come to sit next to me.

"Hey Bella," He said flashing his heart breaking smile, I blushed and smiled back.

"Are you okay?" He seemed anxious.

"Yeah I'm fine…just…thinking," I stated

"What about?" he asked

"Just…everything, Angela mostly, and skating" I said looking out over the horizon. He nodded.

"What song were you singing before, it sounded like something I knew…"He trailed off, thinking. I blushed again.

"Umm…just a song by Simple Plan that Ang and I used to sing when we were skating" I said not meeting his eyes, I was embarrassed he'd heard me singing and I didn't even notice, I also didn't want to admit the fact that I know Simple Plan. I was really sick of all the shocked expressions.

"What song was it, I like Simple Plan – they're pretty good," He noted.

"Umm…it was I'm Just A Kid…" His expression became thoughtful, then surprised, then suspicious, then realization. It was sort of amusing; a small smile settled itself on my lips.

"Oh my GOD!" He yelled suddenly pointing at me. I was a little taken aback by the gesture.

"You're the girl out of the film clip! I can't believe I hadn't seen it before! Wow…Y'know I always wanted to meet that girl and your sitting right here! Wow I feel like an idiot right now…" He said looking down.

"You look like one!" I burst out laughing at his reaction, first his expressions were funny but the outburst was hilarious!

"Edward, your blushing!" I giggled uncontrollably.

"Ha! Eddie's blushing!" We heard Emmett yell, Jasper snickered.

"Oh shove off Em!" He yelled back. I giggled again. He rolled his eyes at me.

"So would you…" He trailed of. I was intrigued.

"Would I…?" I prodded.

"Would you sing it for me?" He asked, smiling his heartbreaking smile. I blushed.

"Umm…well I can only sing it when I'm skating," I said trying to avoid his request.

"So skate, and sing it." He gestured with his hand toward the ramp in front of us.

"B-but there's no music," I laughed nervously.

"Bella we have that CD on the surround sound over there, and we have the version where there is no singing just the music so we would be able to hear you perfectly fine," He said triumphantly. Dammit he won!

"C'mon Bella! We wanna hear you!" Jasper and Emmett yelled in unison.

"Oh fine!" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest. He jumped down off the edge of the ramp and ran over to the huge sound system. He slipped a CD into the player and grabbed a remote.

"Ok Bella when ever you're ready, by the way we're not having the music very loud because then we can't hear you," He smiled. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I set my foot on my skate board and then I was off, the music started instantly.

**I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes**

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _**repeat x5**_****

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

They were all standing there with their mouths hanging open. AGAIN! Man I was sick of this. Then there was the clapping and the wolf whistles, I blushed at the attention.

"Oh stop it it's not like you haven't heard me sing before!" I said.

"But you also…" Edward started but I cut him off.

"And you've seen me skate!" I said

"Dammit…" He muttered; I giggled. Emmett wolf whistled again but not at my performance…at me and Edward. We both blushed and looked away. Jasper snickered.

"This is just too funny!" He laughed. Just then I heard a car roll up into my drive; it was my _family_.

"Shoot! That's them!" I yelled. I jumped off the ramp and ran for the door. I ran through their house and out to their drive. I stopped and hugged Emmett, Jasper and Edward tightly.

"Thanks, for everythingguys I really appreciate it." I gave them all another quick hug and ran around the corner to face my _family_.


	8. Sunday Night & School

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 8 – Sunday Night & School

Bella P.O.V

I got around the corner just to see my family getting out of their limo. They turned around when they heard my entrance. Renee was furious, Erika was mad. They obviously guessed where I had been. Charlie gave me a shy but warm welcoming smile. _What?_

I gave him a confused look, but he just turned around and pretended to be getting things out of the car. My attention was back to Renee and Erika in 1 second.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Renee yelled, as if the answer wasn't obvious. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. I was so sick of being pushed around. This was MY life and nobody's gonna rule it for me. I kept my face serious and my tone stern.

"I was at_ my_ friends house" I emphasized the _'my'_ part. She was very slightly taken aback by my sudden bravery, it only made her even angrier, and her face was bright red.

"WHAT FRIENDS?! YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS! STOP LYING YOU LITTLE…LITTLE…LITTLE…" She trailed off, she obviously couldn't think of a bad enough word. I took my chance to speak up then.

"As a matter of fact Renee, I do have friends so why don't you stop lying to yourself! They are the best friends I have ever had and I'm not going to let you ruin that for me! I don't understand why you just can't accept me as a human being let alone your own freaking daughter!" I yelled. I was shocked by my own bravery – it gave me a sudden high, I felt braver than I ever felt before. Renee's mouth dropped open, she was shocked to. It was Erika that started next.

"UGH! DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE HANGING OUT WITH EDWARD TODAY? YOU WERE WEREN'T YOU! YOU ARE NEVER TO SEE HIM AGAIN! I AM GOING TO MARRY HIM SOON SO STAY AWAY!" She screamed. I burst out laughing; I was laughing so hard tears started to stream down my face. I also heard Emmett's booming laughter and Edward's and Jasper's chuckles from next door – they were peeking through the bushes. Edward heard what Erika had just said! Ha this was just too good! She realized when I did. Even Charlie let out a small chuckle. She turned beetroot red and screamed as she ran into the house. I started laughing again, but I was a little more in control of my laughter this time. Renee scowled at me – giving me death glares. I wasn't intimidated.

"Inside, now." Her tone was menacing. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to laugh or stand up to her or even go over to Edward's house?_

_What? No! Where did my bravery go? _

I followed Renee and Charlie inside cautiously. As soon as the door shut Renee started yelling again.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ERIKA! JUST GO STRAIGHT UP TO YOUR ROOM! YOU ARE NOT COMING OUT FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE UNTIL TOMORROW MORNING, AFTERNOON IF I CAN HOPEFULLY LEAVE BEFORE I ACTUALLY HAVE TO SEE YOU!" She screamed at me. Charlie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Renee calm down, just leave Bella to do what she wants," he said in a calming voice. Our eyes bugged. _Since when is he ever on my side? Something is up here and I will find out. _I swore to myself.

"CHARLIE SWAN! ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?!" She turned to yell at Charlie now. He shook his head, but his face was serious. Renee turned back to me, her face was purple from anger, the tiny vain in her forehead was popping out.

"BELLA GO STRAIGHT UPSTAIRS! NOW!" She roared at me. I narrowly missed the hand she went to slap me with as I raced upstairs. I ran to my bedroom and slammed my door shut. _Great! No food again! I hate going to bed without dinner!_

I sat down on my bed. Why does my family hate me so much? What did I ever do to them? I started to cry, the depressing pain that was inside me took my breath away with its emotional force.

I reached into my drawer and pulled out the one object that I never went anywhere without. I brought my trusty pocket knife up to my wrist. I cut it slowly, smiling all the way.

It did its job; the pain from my unfortunate life was fading.

Edward P.O.V

I couldn't stop laughing from what Erika had just said! As if she thought she'd get anywhere with me! Ha! Emmett patted me on the back.

"Sorry bro, but I'm not coming to your wedding if_ that_ is gonna be your broad!" He burst out laughing again. Jasper joined him.

"Because it's so funny that she'll be your sister in-law," I said. He stopped short.

"Very funny Edward" he said sarcastically. I chuckled, we heard Renee again next door.

"Inside, now!" She was really furious now. I watched through the bushes as Bella followed Renee and Charlie inside. We could hear the noise of Renee's yelling from where we were standing.

"Let's go inside," I said walking up the steps. Emmett and Jasper followed. As I was walking up to my room I heard a door slam from next door – I suspected Bella's. It made me run up the stairs to my room – all I wanted was to see her.

I went straight to my window and opened the curtains.

Bella was sitting on her bed crying. My heart ached when I saw this. She was so beautiful and when she cried all I wanted was to take her in my arms and never let go. She looked at her drawer, reached over and grabbed something shiny out of it. I knew exactly what it was when she smiled and held it to her wrist, slowly making a fresh cut on her scarred wrists.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream. _How could someone be so heartless? Why would they reject such a perfect woman like Bella?_

I was so angry, I wanted to run to Renee and give her a piece of my mind. It just wasn't fair.

I watched as the scarred angel slowly got up from her bed and went to her walk in robe.

She came out in a pair of black DC sweats and a white tank-top. She put on a black jacket and sat on her bed. She looked so depressed. I looked away, seeing her depressed just depressed me. I went outside on the balcony and lent on the railing, just looking at the view. It was rather boring tonight, the sun was hidden by the sudden covering of clouds, and it looked darker than it really was. How ironic, Bella was depressed so even the weather was reflecting her emotions.

I heard the doors of the balcony next door slide open. I turned to see Bella walk out. She looked straight at me; I locked eyes with these beautiful chocolate brown orbs. I forgot how to speak. Her expression was relieved.

"Edward, hi." She said, a warm smile covering her face. It knocked the breath out of me.

"Ahm…H-hi Bella, How you feeling?" I stuttered, a faint blush covered my cheeks. She muffled a giggle but I still heard it.

"I'm ok, at the moment…" She looked down as her smile faded. I racked my brain for a subject change to get her to smile again.

"Oh hey, you left your skateboard in my back yard, would you like me to go and get it for you?" I asked. She smiled. But her brow furrowed.

"Just how exactly are you going to get it over to me? I'm not allowed out until tomorrow morning" She said the last bit quietly; I figured it was her punishment for hanging out with us today. I frowned as I tried to think of a solution.

"Would they let me…?" I trailed off.

"Not unless you want to get married to my sister." She stated simply. She giggled and it was like music to my ears. I chuckled along with her.

"Well how good are you at catching? If I threw it to you over the balcony could you catch it?" I questioned. She snorted.

"Nah, I'm not going to be able to catch a full sized skate board over a 4 metre distance" I laughed.

"Well you know I was just making sure you didn't want to accidentally break a nail! That would just be horrific!" I mocked being shocked. We started laughing again.

"Ok I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!" I said turning for the door

"Where is there to go?" She pointed out.

"Touché," I chuckled as I went inside.

I practically ran my way back to my bedroom after I had retrieved her skate board. Emmett and Jasper had given me questioning looks, but I ignored them.

I went back outside only to see Bella looking out at the view. She had a small smile on her face.

"I got it," I said. She jumped from the sound of my voice; she must not have heard me come outside.

"Ok, thanks." She walked to the edge and held her hands out, ready to catch.

"Ready?" I asked, getting ready myself to throw it.

"Ready." She said reassuringly. I lifted the skateboard above my head; I couldn't help but look at the picture underneath. My mouth dropped.

"Well damn!" I exclaimed, lowering the skateboard to eye level so I could inspect the picture more closely. It was a picture of Bella and Tony Hawk; he had his arm around her shoulders smiling. Bella's smile was so radiant. At the top of the picture was a message from Tony Hawk.

_Bella,_

_Hope you keep this skate board forever, you really are an amazing skater. I'll be waiting to catch you at the world champs one day._

_Lots of love_

_Tony H. xoxo_

"Edward it's just a photo," she said.

"This is not just any photo Bella! I can't believe you really met him!" I said in awe. She shrugged.

"Can I have my board back or are you just gonna sit there ogling Tony Hawk all night?" She laughed.

"I wasn't ogling Tony; He's not the only good looking one in the picture you know." I stated. She blushed crimson and smiled sheepishly. I chuckled.

"You want your board back or what?" I asked. She smiled and held her arms out. I lifted the board above my head.

"3, 2, 1!" I threw the board at her, she caught it easily.

"Would you look at that? No broken nails!" She laughed waggling her fingers at me. I laughed to. Rosalie's BMW pulled up in the drive then.

"Well I guess I better go now and greet my sister and the rest of the family." Her expression saddened.

"I guess that means you'll have to tell your family everything I told you guys today, that was part of my promise…" She looked away.

"Bella I'm sorry, but what they're doing really is illegal," I said. She looked back to me then with a sad smile.

"Yeah, anyway I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school. Good night Edward." She gave a small wave.

"Good night Bella, sweet dreams," I said softly. She smiled before going back inside.

She left me breathless. _Man I am so in love with Bella Swan!_

Bella P.O.V

I stumbled back to my bed putting my skate board away first. My thoughts were all about Edward. He was so perfect. He always knew how to make me smile.

Just thinking about him, looking at him made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. A feeling I was not used to – I climbed in bed slowly, savoring the feeling. _That's it Bella admit it! You like him a lot more than a friend! WAY more than a friend!_ I sighed.

"I like Edward Mason," I whispered to myself. I soon fell asleep dreaming only of Edward.

_Monday Morning (Bella's first day of school)_

"GET UP YOU LAZY COW!!!" I heard a screeching voice. I jumped awake only to face a laughing Erika standing in my doorway.

"GET OUT ERIKA!" I screamed back. She smirked once more then ran back down the hall. Stupid Erika! Stupid Erika! Stupid Erika! I was in a perfect dream with Edward. It was Midnight; we were in my car with the roof folded down – at a peer, overlooking the ocean, as the moonlight shone down on everything. We were wrapped in each others arms. He lent down to kiss me and that was when that stupid Erika decided to wake me up! I looked at my alarm clock. 7:00am, oh well at least I'm on time. I was just about to hop in the shower when my mobile rang. I checked the caller I.D – Alice.

"Hello? Alice?"

"Bella! Thank goodness you answered! I'm in a major situation here!"

I panicked. _What was so wrong she had to call me at 7:00am in the morning?! _

"Alice, what's wrong?" I made sure to keep my voice calm and under control.

"I CAN'T DECIDE WHAT I SHOULD WEAR!" She cried. I burst out laughing.

"Isabella… What's your middle name so I can yell at you properly?" she asked.

"Marie," I said between giggles.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't laugh at me! I need your help! What are you going to wear?" She asked. I'd calmed down enough to talk now.

"Umm…" I walked over to my closet. I found a good outfit.

"Skinnys, a tank top and another 3/4 button up shirt over the top. Oh! And some black mini pumps." I said.

"I NEED DETAILS WOMAN! And what are mini pumps?" She asked. I giggled again.

"Ok, Black skinny jeans, a white _'I Killed The Prom Queen'_ tank top, a black 3/4 button up shirt over the top but I'll be leaving it unbuttoned cause I have the tank top underneath for show, and some black and white stripy 3/4 fingerless gloves. Oh and mini pumps are like normal pumps but the heels are smaller – so they are more appropriate for school and other not very formal occasions." I said.

"Oh! I have heaps of those shoes! I always thought they were just pumps! Well ok then. By the way did I mention what great taste you have in clothing?" She asked. I giggled again.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school! Oh! How 'bout you just drive behind me so you can park next to me and I'll walk with you to the office and stuff."

"Ok sounds like a plan. See you in a few!" She said bye before hanging up. I had a shower and washed my hair. I got dressed and blow dried my hair and straightened it. I put my eyeliner and mascara on, the only way I like it. THICK.

I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs. Charlie and Renee had already left. Erika was chatting on her mobile to someone back home. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down. I just finished rinsing out the bowl when my phone buzzed, signaling that I got a text.

_From: Alice_

_To: Bella_

_Ready & waiting outside 4 u!_

I quickly texted back.

_From: Bella_

_To: Alice_

_K, coming now._

I picked up my bag and headed to the garage door. I decided to tell Erika she should probably get off the phone if she didn't want to be late. Knowing my parents if she was late, I'd get the blame.

I got into my car and played _'Bullet For My Valentine'_ in the CD player. LOUD. I backed out of the drive way and saw Alice and Edward waiting outside a silver Volvo. I sighed when I saw him, his outfit was simple yet still absolutely godlike – his black ACDC shirt was tight against his outstanding muscles, his black jeans were baggy but he looked so hot in them! They climbed into their car and started driving. I followed them. A few people walking to school turned and looked to see where the noise was coming from. My engine was extremely loud – but fast. Not to mention the music blasting out of the car. We soon pulled up at the school. That's when I saw them. The stupid paparazzi waiting to ambush me. UGH! I parked next to Alice and Edward. The paparazzi huddled around my car.

I got out and tried my best not to do or say something stupid that would end up on the front page.

"Bella, Bella! Over hear Bella!" One guy said.

"Bella! How do you like the USA?" Another guy asked.

"Bella how about a nice smile for the front page!" And so they continued. I smiled for one picture.

"Ok that's enough. I need to get to class. Alice! Edward! Come help me!" I yelled. They'd been trying to squish through all the paparazzi for the entire time, now that I'd drawn attention to them the paparazzi made way for them to pass through, continuously snapping pictures. Alice ran to me and grabbed my arm, Edward grabbed my other arm and they started leading me through all the stupid photographers.

"Hold on Bella! Just on shot of you and your friends for the front page please! I need this to make the job!" I turned to see a small thin kid, maybe 15 or 16 years old. He was pleading with me so he could get the job at whatever the daily news paper here was called.

"Ok one picture and then we really need to get Bella to class!" Alice said. The boy clapped his hands together and picked up his camera. We put our arms around each others shoulders and for once I was actually smiling genuinely at the camera. He took 3 snaps and thanked us. We squeezed our way through the other photographers into the office. It was small and it smelt strongly of stale coffee and tobacco smoke. I grimaced. Edward chuckled next to me.

"You get used to the smell after a while; well actually you don't really but anyway." He whispered chuckling at my expression.

"Well that's certainly inspirational," I mocked enthusiasm. Alice rang the bell, and a short plump woman with red hair came to the desk.

"How can I help you?" she asked. Edward nudged me forward.

"I'm Isabella Swan; I'm the new student here," I said. She looked flustered for a minute. She went red in the face and smiled.

"Welcome Bella, I'm Mrs. Cope. The whole school has been waiting for you and your sister to arrive." She shook my hand and I fought against a grimace.

"Here are your schedules, a map of the school, and a calendar for social events." She took me through everything. I found out I had _almost_ every class with Edward. Sigh.

Alice and Edward led me to our first class. School wasn't going to start for another 30 minutes so we sat on the benches out the front talking.

"Well, I have to get going now, I have to get to the other side of the school but we'll all meet up for lunch later. Ok?" Alice said walking away.

"Okay," Edward and I said in unison. We both laughed.

"So the seniors are at a different part of the school?" I asked Edward. He nodded "And the sophomores and freshmen. Each year has a different part of the school grounds but we all share the same cafeteria and gym," he said. I nodded understandingly. I was really excited to start my day here; it was so strange for me. I hardly ever got these feelings and now im constantly filled with them. I only ever felt like this when I was with Angela. Then something hit me.

"Edward! I'm gonna see Angela today!" I beamed.

"Yep, she's in this class actually." I squealed and hugged him. He hugged me back; we were pulling away when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello Edward, who's your friend?" I turned to see a very tall and grown up looking Angela. My eyes watered a little.

"Angela! It's me! Bella!" I jumped up and stood in front of her. Her eyes widened as she looked me up and down. She screamed and threw her arms around me.

"Bella! I've missed you so much! I totally forgot you were coming to Forks! I was so excited when I found out! Oh my look at me, I'm crying!" She laughed and squeezed me once before letting go to wipe her tears away.

I sniffed "I am so glad I wore water proof eye make up!" I laughed. She laughed and hugged me again. After a few minutes of hugging we sat down on the bench next to Edward, he had a very amused expression on his beautiful face.

"So Ang! How's your family? I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch. The last time I spoke to you, I think you were with a guy called Ben Cheney or something. How long ago was that? Like 3 years I think?" I said trying to remember. She laughed at my expression.

"Yeah, the family's good, and it wasn't your fault we lost touch it was the stupid phone lines remember?" I nodded.

"And Ben? Well I'm still dating him. My gosh Bella he is so cute! And nice, and charming and funny and smart and cheerful and and and…" She looked of into the distance with a dreamy expression. I burst out laughing. She looked questioningly at me.

"And this is coming from the girl that said…and I quote… 'Men are disgusting pigs and don't care about anything but sex and money and cigarettes! Tell you what, if I don't find I good guy sooner or later I'm going les!' unquote and here you sit going on about the famous Ben Cheney! Ha!" We started laughing again. Even Edward was enjoying himself just listening to us girls chat.

"Wow, Bella I still can't get over your accent, it's so much stronger than mine! I think I need to spend more time around you just to get it back!" She said. I smiled. Edward laughed.

"You know I used to think Angela's accent was bad then I met Bella. Jeeze it was hilarious! Still is!" We all laughed at that.

"So Bella, how's everything going? Like your singing and skating and everything? Oh please tell me you still skate! Hardly anyone does here apart from Edward and me, I felt like a loner when I first came here," She said.

"Well singing is the usual, my band moved over here too you know. And skate boarding you ask?" I was about to continue but Edward cut me off.

"I'm going to tell Angela because I know you'll just be all modest. Tell you what Ang, you and I are pretty good but I felt like a beginner compared to her! And on her skateboard she's got a picture of her and Tony Hawk!" Angela's mouth fell open.

"You mean you met Tony Hawk! Wow! And I thought meeting Simple Plan was cool. Well they're just about as awesome as each other! Wow!" She finished, her eyes shining with awe. As were Edwards. I blushed.

"Oh stop or I'll be red all day!" I exclaimed. Angela and Edward laughed. I joined them; soon we were all laughing our heads off like a bunch of lunatics.

"Edward! There you are! I've been looking for you all morning! Oh, who's that?" Someone screeched in a high pitched nasally voice. We stopped laughing as we turned to see a skanky unnaturally blonde girl walking towards us in a very slutty outfit and very high heeled shoes.

"Oh no! Not her Bella this is the girl that wrecked my life. I have a plan to annoy her so just play along with it," Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, he winked. I figured out his plan and winked back. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**_I'm sorry everyone that I havent updated in like forever! Also in the chapter 'Dinner And A Show' the song Bella sings is Perfect Day by Hoku - i forgot to pay credit to that one! ;) Please reveiw!!! you know it makes the chapters go up faster! any ideas for the plot line? TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR A PM PLEASE!!!_**

**_thanx._**

**_.vampier!_**


	9. School & New Enemies

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 9 – School And New Enemies

Bella P.O.V

Lauren Mallory. The girl that pretty much ruined Edwards's life and here she stood in front of Edward, Ang and I. Edward had a plan for us to get back at her good. I was going to pretend to be Edward's girlfriend. _Oh she is so gonna flip!_

"Oh hi Lauren, I want you to meet somebody…" he trailed off. He stood up with me at his side. He moved his arm from my shoulders to my waist and hugged me against him. Oh my gosh I nearly melted. We were only pretending but I really did feel like I was his girlfriend.

"Lauren I want you to meet, Bella Swan, Charlie Swan's daughter," he said smiling mischievously.

"Oh yeah I know you, weird emo person. Anyway Edward, darling come with me, I want to show you something in the bushes over there where no one can see us…" She smiled, what I think was flirtatiously.

"I'm sorry Lauren maybe I'm not making the message clear enough. Bella is my girlfriend," he said. The words sounded so right.

"WHAT?! NO I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!" She screamed.

"No you're not, you never were. After that one night Lauren I told you I never wanted to see you again but you just won't listen will you," Edward said, annoyance in his tone. Suddenly the bell rang. Angela walked into the class room laughing loudly.

"Come on Bella let's get to class," Edward said staring into my eyes longingly. We walked in the room hand in hand leaving Lauren outside fuming; thankfully she wasn't in this class. Edward let go of my hand and introduced me to the teacher.

"Oh, Hello Ms. Swan. I'm Mr. Varner," he said holding out his hand. I shook it gingerly.

"Class this is Bella Swan. Please don't treat her any differently than any other student in this school, and don't bug the paparazzi either," he said turning to write stuff on the board. Edward led me to a seat at the back of the room. He sat down next to me. A lot of students turned and looked at me. Some smiled and some just stared. I smiled shyly at the ones who did smile.

"I think our plan worked this morning," Edward whispered in my ear. I internally shivered. My neck tingled from his breath. I giggled quietly.

"I have to ask a question and it's going to sound really corny but I just wanted your permission before I do anything," he said with innocent eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"My permission for what?" I whispered back.

"Would you give me permission to…this is corny…but am I allowed to kiss you on the cheek in front of Lauren to get her jealous?" He asked. He scrunched his face up as if waiting for a slap. I burst into a fit of quiet giggles. He opened his eyes one at a time, looking at me curiously.

"Of course you are you nitwit! Just letting you know you didn't have to ask," I whispered to him keeping my eyes on the board.

"Just making sure – I was raised to be a gentleman after all," he smiled. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

Lunch time came around soon. Edward had his arm around my shoulders as he led me into the cafeteria. A lot of people stared but I just ignored them. We got our food and found Alice and Jasper sitting at a table. We joined them.

"Where are Emmett and Rose?" I asked. Everyone chuckled.

"Well, they often pay a visit to the janitor's closet if you know what I mean…" Alice trailed off. I blushed and looked down. A few minutes later Emmett and Rosalie sat down with the biggest smiles on their faces. I thought their cheeks would fall off.

"Sorry we're late everyone we were just..." Emmett started but Jasper cut him off.

"Hey hey hey, I don't want to hear what you were doing to my sister in the janitor's closet," Jasper said.

"Suit yourself," Emmett smiled proudly.

I finished my food quickly and went to empty my tray. I was walking back when I tall blond kid with big blue eyes stopped me.

"You must be Bella Swan, I'm Mike Newton," he smiled. He had a very baby face. I recognized the name instantly – the player of Forks High School.

"Hi Mike," I said, not really paying much attention. I tried to step around him but he blocked my way.

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime…" He said – he smiled a poor attempt at dazzling me.

"I don't even know you Mike, I'm sorry but I'm not interested," I said. I tried to step around him again but he grabbed my arm. I rolled my eyes.

"Mike I'm not interested in a player like you!" I said sternly. I tried to pull free but he just gripped my arm tighter.

"Don't be like that sugar, you know you want me," he ran his finger down my cheek. I jerked my head away in disgust.

"Don't call me sugar and keep your hands to yourself, Jerk!" My tone was harsher and slightly louder.

"C'mon babe, calm down. Just one date," he pleaded with me using puppy dog eyes.

"Don't call me babe and I'm…" I was cut off by Edward, My savior.

"She's not interested Newton." His tone was low, velvet and deadly. He grabbed Mike's hand and released it from my arm.

"Why would you care about her anyway Masen?" Mike asked, annoyed at Edward. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Because Newton, she's my girlfriend." Without another word he pressed his lips to mine. They were so warm, so soft. It was very short and very sweet. My lips tingled and it left me breathless when he pulled away to scowl at Mike. Mike rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Come with me Bella, I need to talk to you," he said, his tone wary. We walked out of the cafeteria, into the hallway. We stopped outside of a science lab.

"This is our next class, we have 15 minutes left until lunch ends," he breathed. He looked cute when he was stressed.

"Okay first things first, are you okay?" His eyes burned into mine.

"I'm fine, Edward, thank you for saving me." I smiled in appreciation.

"Okay second thing. I'm so sorry. I didn't ask if it was ok with you to kiss you, it's just Mike wouldn't have believed me if I kissed your cheek and then he would have kept on bugging you until I did and I didn't want that and…" He was rambling. I put a finger on his lips to stop him. I giggled.

"You really are oblivious aren't you?" I laughed. His eyes were confused.

"Honestly Edward I don't mind. If I did I would have easily eliminated your chances of reproducing." I giggled again. He smiled

"Very funny," he laughed.

"So you're not mad?" He asked.

"I promise I'm not," I smiled.

"Good, I'm glad," he said. It fell into an uncomfortable silence then. I started giggling again.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's sort of awkward now," I said. He shrugged.

"Oh well, we'll deal with it," he winked. All of a sudden the cafeteria door slammed. We looked up to see Erika stomping towards us in her stilettos.

"Oh no, prepare for the onslaught…" I whispered annoyed.

"Bella! What was that in there!?" She screeched, her nasally voice echoed down the empty hall.

"What was what?" I played dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about you stupid dumb ass slut! What is wrong with you! I hate you so much you know that, you worthless piece of shit that nobody cares about! I've hated you ever since I knew what the hell kind of thing you were on this planet! You know what why don't you just go kill yourself you stupid emo slut! I bet you've already slept with every guy here so there's no point in me trying to win Edward over! I HATE YOU!" She sneered every single word at me, each word cutting me deeper than the last. This was my own sister. The tears welled up. _That's it I'm sick of this._

"You know what Erika…" My voice was cracked and shaky as I spoke through the tears that were rolling down my cheeks "I can't understand you, I don't understand my entire family. I don't know why you all hate me with a passion but I know one thing. I love you and I love Renee and Charlie to. I might not donate an organ for you but I still love you, I still make an effort for you to try and love me but I can see now there is no point. You truly do hate me, I can see now I have wasted my life, maybe I will just go kill myself. You don't know what it's like to be like me. You've never wanted to run away, you've never locked yourself in your room with the radio up so loud that no one hears you screaming, you've never been hurt, you've never felt lost, you've never been left out in the dark, you've never been kicked when you're down, you've never been pushed around, you've never been on the edge of breaking down. You're not stuck inside a world you hate, you're not sick of everyone around with the big fake smiles and stupid lies, while deep inside you're bleeding. No one ever lied straight to your face and no one ever stabbed you in the back. You have such a perfect life you fail to see that I'm suffering. Why don't you just crawl in a hole and _die_." I sneered. The tears having no end as they rolled slowly down my cheeks. She looked taken aback by my little speech. She opened her mouth to say something but then shut it. She looked down sadly and walked away hanging her head low. She walked back to the cafeteria shutting the door quietly without a second glance my way. I wiped the tears away, they slowly finished off.

I just realized I had perfect lyrics to a song. I looked back at Edward. He was stunned. He stood stiff with wide eyes watching me carefully. He probably thought I was some freak after hearing all that.

"Bella…I'm so sorry, I should have said something back there." He looked down disgusted with himself.

"Don't worry about it," I said quietly. He suddenly grabbed my shoulders – not roughly.

"You have to promise me something Bella, I don't care how bad your life gets…don't you dare even think about killing yourself. Please promise me that you won't. Bella I can't live without you," he whispered. I nodded.

"I promise," I whispered. He hugged me tightly to his chest. I hugged him back, burying my face in his chest. I inhaled his heady scent. I was in love with Edward very much; I realized I wouldn't be able to live without him either. We pulled apart just as the bell rang.

We followed the teacher into the classroom. I went up to introduce myself.

"Mr. Banner, I'm Bella Swan I'm the new student in your class," I said. I put on the best fake smile I could muster. His eyes brightened.

"Welcome Ms. Swan, it's an honor to meet you, you may take a seat next to Mr. Masen." He gestured towards Edward sitting with a bright smile and an empty table. I nodded. All the students stared at me as I walked to my seat. I sat down quietly putting my books on the table. Mr. Banner handed microscopes to every table and some slides. He gave us some paper. I'd done this lab before, boring.

"Ladies first partner?" Edward said in a cowboy accent. I smiled. I slid the first in.

"Prophase," I said writing it down. Edward smiled. Edward slid next slide in.

"Anaphase," he said writing it down. His writing was so perfect – so elegant. He noticed me staring.

"Esme likes to give us writing lessons," he said.

"Oh," was all I said. I put the next slide in.

"Interphase," I said writing it down. He nodded. We were finished before anyone else. Heaps of kids kept comparing one slide to another, some people had there books open under the table. I sighed. Mr. Banner came over to our table, probably wondering why we weren't working.

"Bella, have you done this lab before?" he asked. I nodded.

"Not with onion root, whitefish blastula," I said.

"Were you in advanced placement in Australia?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's good you've got Masen for a partner then," he said walking away. I sighed. Australia, even though I had some great friends here, I still missed it a lot. I relayed in my head the conversation I had with Erika. I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing it down as song words. I titled it 'Welcome To My Life'.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? _

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like some how you just don't belong and no one understands you?_

_Do you ever want to run away? _

_Do you lock yourself in your room, with the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming?_

_No you don't know what its like, when nothing feels alright, _

_You don't know what it's like to be like me._

I stopped, trying to think of what might fit into it next. I was aware of Edward reading over my shoulder but I didn't care. He suddenly grabbed my pen and paper and began writing. I read over his shoulder.

_To be hurt, _

_To feel lost, _

_To be left out in the dark. _

_To be kicked when you're down, _

_To feel like you've been pushed around. _

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no ones there to save you. No you don't know what its like, _

_Welcome to my life._

He handed the paper back to me. I smiled hugely.

"Thanks, they fit perfectly." He shrugged.

"I just took bits out of your conversation," he smiled sadly. I went back to writing.

_Do you want to be somebody else? _

_Are you sick feeling so left out? _

_Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over? _

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies, _

_While deep inside your bleeding? _

_No you don't know what it's like,_ _when nothing feels alright. _

_You don't know what it's like to be like me._

_CHORUS: _

_To be hurt, _

_To feel lost, _

_To be left out in the dark. _

_To be kicked when you're down, _

_To feel like you've been pushed around. _

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no ones there to save you. No you don't know what it's like. _

_Welcome to my life._

_No one ever lied straight to your face, _

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back! _

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be ok._

_Everybody always getting what you wanted, _

_You never had to work because it's always there. _

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like. _

_To be hurt, _

_To feel lost, _

_To be left out in the dark. _

_To be kicked when you're down, _

_To feel like you've been pushed around. _

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no ones there to save you. No you don't know what it's like, _

_What it's like_

_To be hurt, _

_To feel lost, _

_To be left out in the dark. _

_To be kicked when you're down, _

_To feel like you've been pushed around. _

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no ones there to save you. No you don't know what it's like. _

_Welcome to my life. _

_Welcome to my life. _

_Welcome to my life. _

I finished the song. I read over it and smiled – it completely outlined what was going on in my life.

"Read it and tell me what you think," I said handing it to Edward. He read over it a few times. He smiled sadly and handed it back.

"It's very good; I can tell you wrote it from your heart. It's very sad though, because it's all true for you," he commented. I nodded. I folded the paper back up and put it away.

"We still have an hour and 15 minutes of this class, what are we meant to do from now until we go home?" I asked. He looked around the room.

"Well when everyone's finished we'll pack up and then I don't know…" he chuckled. I laughed along with him. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I wondered if he enjoyed it as much as me.

Edward P.O.V

Oh My God! Bella is so…so…so…I couldn't think of a good enough word. That kiss, that small little kiss sent my heart flying every time I thought about it. Her plump red lips were so warm and oh so soft. I was just dreaming of the day I could kiss her again, how I longed for the taste of her lips on mine. I was going mad about this girl. I so wanted her to be my real girlfriend. I sighed. Mr. Banner called the class to order.

"Okay class, I'm going to put on a movie – as free time since you've been a pretty good class and worked hard since the start of this year," he said. He sounded proud of himself. Everyone cheered, and high fived each other. I heard Bella groan quietly. She was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I hate movie days. They're so boring and the movies are only allowed to be PG, even though were over the legal age limit to see M rated movies." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know, but most of the movies they pick are pretty funny so we should be ok," I said hopefully. Mr. Banner spoke then.

"Okay, we have…The Simpsons, Monsters Inc or Cars," he said. Bella groaned as people started voting for movies.

"Why? Why can't they have good movies," she said. I chuckled at her.

"Stop laughing at me Edward," she said.

"I don't want to." I continued chuckling. She rolled her eyes and giggled too.

"Cars it is then," Mr. Banner suddenly called.

Mr. Banner put the movie into the DVD player and turned off the lights. The opening credits started of the screen.

I got the strangest feeling run through my body, like the time Bella's hand touched mine that day at her house. It felt like there was an electrical force pulling me towards her – to reach out and touch her. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to hold them in place. I peeked sideways at her. She was in the same position – leaning away from me, she looked like she felt it to. How strange.

That was the longest time of my life! The bell rang making Bella and I jump. Mr. Banner turned on the lights and the sensation stopped. I stretched my arms up above my head, feeling my muscles un-tighten themselves.

Bella reached her arms across the table – stretching hers out as well. We chuckled when we realized what each other was doing. We grabbed our bags and headed out the door.

"Glad that's over," she breathed.

"Yeah," I agreed. I wanted to ask her if she felt the electricity that I felt in the classroom.

"Hey Edward umm… oh never mind," she said looking down. I was curious.

"Nah go on, tell me whatever you wanted to say," I edged further.

"Never mind, it's stupid anyway…" she said. I wish I could hear what she was thinking.

"I promise I won't laugh." I flashed her one of my crooked smiles which she seemed to like. She frowned.

"Don't smile at me like that because I'll give in and I know you know that," she said. I chuckled and continued smiling like an idiot.

"I'm going to ignore you now," she said walking faster to the car park. I kept pace with her easily.

"No you aren't," I smiled. She turned her head away from me.

"Bella…c'mon you're killing me here! I really want to know what you were going to say. Please?" I did my best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine! But you can't laugh or try and admit me to the mental institution," she said seriously. I chuckled but agreed.

"Well, in the classroom when the movie was on…did…you feel like, a…I don't know what you'd call it but an electrical…pull?" She asked warily. My eyes widened.

"You felt that?" I asked. She nodded.

"Weird huh?" She commented.

"Very," I agreed.

We walked out into the car park, only to be pestered by Lauren. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

"Edward! Oh please I have to talk to you now! You realize your making a huge mistake. Look at me then look at her – I'm gorgeous and she's like fugly as! I have great style and look at her she dresses like some weird emo freak! Don't you agree that emo's are freaks?" Her tone was a little hysterical.

"Lauren in case you haven't noticed. Bella is the most beautiful person on the planet – she's gorgeous. And by the way, if you also haven't noticed. I'M EMO TOO!" I said. I walked past her leading Bella to her car.

"Oh Edward I'm sorry! Just please take me back!" She cried. I ignored her. Bella giggled.

"This is turning out quite funny, but you didn't have to say that back there," she said as we reached her car. I was confused.

"Say what?"

"That I was beautiful, you didn't have too – she knows it's not true," she said – like she was stating the obvious. I was still a little confused.

"But it's true, you are. I meant every word I said back there…" I trailed off. I took a deep breath.

"I really do think you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen Bella." My cheeks flushed as I said this. _That was a big secret to let out! _She blushed the most beautiful shade of crimson.

"Umm…Th-thank you," she said awkwardly. I looked away embarrassed. I saw Lauren watching our every move from her car.

"Bella, Laurens watching us…" I whispered. I wanted to ask if I could kiss her cheek but I was too nervous after what I just told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes you can kiss my cheek," she said. I chuckled. I kissed her cheek quickly but still sweetly. She giggled and blushed again as I pulled away.

"See you later Edward," she said quietly.

"See you."

She got in her car, and I watched her drive away. I got into my car only to see a very annoyed looking Alice.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Bella were together? First you kiss in the cafeteria and now this!" She said angrily. I chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, and started the car.

"Okay spill lover boy, what's going on." She was getting frustrated now. I chuckled again.

"Well dearest sister, we're not dating," I said simply. She sighed in frustration. _Oh this is so fun! _

"Edward I swear, I will knee you so hard in the balls your voice will sound like Lauren's for the rest of your life!" She threatened.

"Why do girls always use that as an attack? It's unfair." I rolled my eyes.

"EDWARD!!!" She screamed.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! Bella and I have an agreement to get back at Lauren; we are going to pretend we are dating to get Lauren jealous and eventually find someone else to stalk…" I said. She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"And in the cafeteria today I kissed Bella so Mike would think she's my girlfriend and leave her alone. And just then I kissed her cheek so Lauren would actually believe we were going out. END OF STORY!" I stated. Alice frowned.

"Bummer," she grumbled. I chuckled.

This was turning out to be a great day. I couldn't wait to see Bella when I got home.

* * *

**_Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me please! By the way that song was WELCOME TO MY LIFE by SIMPLE PLAN. but i'm pretending Bella wrote it because it fits into the story more. PLEASE REVEIW I NEED THE ENCOURAGMENT not many people have been reviewing lately but i know how many people read my story because i get an email everytime someone adds it. please review i really appreciate it. _**

**_thanx .vampier_**


	10. The Band & James

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 10 – The Band & James

Bella P.O.V

I got home and lay down on my bed. I let everything run through my head of the day I had. _Edward, work, Edward, Lunch, Edward, Mike, Kissing Edward, Erika, Edward, Edward kissing my cheek._

I sighed. My day was so…eventful. I grabbed the song I wrote out of my bag and called Dave. He didn't pick up. _He must be busy_. I thought as I started dialing Tom's number. He didn't pick up either. I frowned. I dialed Gerard's number. _Please Please Please pick up!_

No answer.

"Ugh!" I grumbled to myself. Just when I need them they are not available! Just my luck. I was going to have to write out the cords to this song by myself. Great! I stepped out onto my balcony with my phone. I called them all again having no success at reaching them. I sighed. I heard Edward, Emmett and Jasper go out onto Edward's balcony.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett boomed. I laughed and waved at all of them.

"So are you and Edward huh? I know I know it's not real…but still," Emmett said. I blushed but Edward just rolled his eyes. My phone rang then.

"Hello? Tom? What's that noise in the back ground?"

"Hey Bella! I was hoping you'd pick up sorry about your calls but I actually have some bad news…" He trailed off. The noise in the back ground was getting on my nerves. It was like a loud car rumble.

"What's wrong and what the hell is that noise?" I asked.

"It's a plane Bella; we had to go back to Australia. Gerard's Mum is really sick so he wanted to go and make sure she's ok and he asked if we could come so yeah… I'm really sorry it's such short notice. I have to go now Bella the plane is landing. I'll call you later."

"But!" I started but he'd already hung up. No!

"Ugh! This is so frustrating!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Well my band has gone back to Australia for I don't know how long 'cause Gerard's Mum got sick again so he went over to help her out and Dave and Tom went too I guess. And now I can't write my song because I don't have a bloody band!" I grumbled. Emmett frowned, looking down.

"What's up Em?" Jasper asked.

"Shh…I'm concentrating" He waved him away.

"That's a first," I laughed. Edward and Jasper cracked up. He smiled sarcastically at me.

"Well I was going to tell you how I could help but…since you've decided you'd like to insult me instead be my guest." He crossed his arms across his chest. Two could play at that game.

"What if I don't want your help?" I challenged, crossing my arms.

"Fair enough," he said, crossing his arms like me. He kept his lips in a tight line. I think he was holding his breath – his face was going red and his eyes looked like they were about to burst out of his head. I started giggling quietly.

"OK! You win I can't hold it in any longer…" Emmett blurted out of breath. We all cracked up.

"We'll be your band Bella," he said. My eyes widened in excitement.

"Emmett you can't be serious, we can hardly play anything – only Edward can really play anything and he's not even that great!" Jasper wasn't very confident.

"Well why not just try. Edward can play guitar, so can Bella I know but she's the singer, Jasper can play bass and I can play drums. I know I'm not that good but what other options have we got…" He trailed off.

"Oh Please! Please! Please! Oh my gosh that would mean the world to me! Please!" I begged. I could see Jasper and Edward processing it in their heads.

"Ok, I'll do it," Edward said jubilantly, that crooked smile flashed across his face. I beamed. I turned to Jasper with the best puppy dog eyes I could muster.

"Please Jasper? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh fine."

"YAY!"

They dragged their equipment up to my _'musical room'_ as I called it. We mucked around for about an hour just figuring out the right notes and cords to my song.

Soon we were ready to start actual practice. Rosalie and Alice came up too, as pretend judges.

"Ok, now we want your best work people! Start when you're ready!" Rosalie said from her judging table. As we were practicing Alice and Rosalie had set up there own table that said JUDGES on the front on a pink banner. They made up cards numbered from 1 to 10. They sat there waiting patiently as we positoned ourselves on the 1 foot high stage.

"Ok. Well, I came up with this today after a conversation with Erika and I thought hey why not make a song out of it so…umm…yeah. It's called _'Welcome to My Life',_" I said into the microphone.

The opening of the song only had bass guitar so it was completely silent until I started singing.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? _

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like some how you just don't belong and no one understands you?_

_Do you ever want to run away? _

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming?_

_No you don't know what its like, when nothing feels alright. _

_You don't know what it's like to be like me._

_To be hurt, _

_To feel lost, _

_To be left out in the dark. _

_To be kicked when you're down, _

_To feel like you've been pushed around. _

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no ones there to save you. No you don't know what its like, _

_Welcome to my life._

_Do you want to be somebody else? _

_Are you sick feeling so left out? _

_Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over? _

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies, _

_While deep inside your bleeding? _

_No you don't know what it's like,_ _when nothing feels alright. _

_You don't know what it's like to be like me._

_To be hurt, _

_To feel lost, _

_To be left out in the dark. _

_To be kicked when you're down, _

_To feel like you've been pushed around. _

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no ones there to save you. No you don't know what it's like,_

_Welcome to my life._

_No one ever lied straight to your face, _

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back! _

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be ok._

_Everybody always getting what you wanted, _

_You never had to work because it's always there. _

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like. _

_To be hurt, _

_To feel lost, _

_To be left out in the dark. _

_To be kicked when you're down, _

_To feel like you've been pushed around. _

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no ones there to save you. No you don't know what its like, _

_What it's like._

_To be hurt, _

_To feel lost, _

_To be left out in the dark. _

_To be kicked when you're down, _

_To feel like you've been pushed around. _

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no ones there to save you. No you don't know what it's like. _

_Welcome to my life. _

_Welcome to my life. _

_Welcome to my life. _

We stood there on the stage watching Alice and Rosalie's reaction. Alice was silently crying, while Rose had tears in her eyes.

Alice suddenly stood up and started applauding loudly, wiping her tears away. Rosalie stood up too, clapping along with Alice.

Alice spoke first.

"Ok. First I wanted to say…congratulations you guys nailed the song! Secondly, Bella where did you come up with this? It's so emotional I mean look at me I'm crying, you got this from a conversation? I mean like wow! You are defiantly born to be in the music business!" She clapped again. Rosalie spoke next.

"Okay, you guys are awesome but Emmett if you spiked your hair you'd look way hotter. Anyway Bella you are seriously are an amazing song writer I think you should defiantly turn that into your career if you don't your crazy, but I have a question…" she trailed off, she looked cautious. I smiled

"Go ahead," I prompted.

"Well, did all of that stuff in the song happen to you like being left out in the dark? And being kicked when you're down and locking yourself in your room and screaming and everything? Did it really happen?" she asked. My smile faded, and my voice became a quiet whisper.

"Umm… y-yeah that did all happen," I said with my eyes on the floor. She nodded, while I heard everyone else gasp quietly. Alice smiled suddenly.

"On a brighter note, I think we need to come up with a band name!" She said. I smiled, thankful for the subject change.

"How about…umm…Teenagers or Teens or something," Emmett said. I grimaced.

"Nah, we need something that stands out but not for the name for the songs we write – like emotional stuff. It's not hard core stuff it's just Rock so we need something less... well… lame," Jasper trailed off. I nodded agreeing.

"How about… Myth. Like you know mythical creatures and stuff, how about Myth," Edward suggested. Jasper and Emmett started to consider it. I looked out the window. It was my favourite time of day. Twilight. Beautiful, I loved it. Then I got a thought.

"How 'bout Twilight?" I said still looking out the window, interrupting their conversation. They all went silent.

"Twilight?" Jasper asked. I turned to look at them all.

"Well, yeah why not? It's not standing out to much but it's not hiding us in the shadows," I stated. Alice and Rosalie's eyes lit up.

"It's perfect Bella!" They said. Emmett shrugged.

"I'm fine with it, it's not to girly and it's not stupid so I'm cool," he said.

"Yeah Twilight's ok I guess," Jasper said.

"Yeah Twilight, sounds good Bella," Edward smiled gloriously.

"Well Twilight it is then!" I celebrated.

We mucked around on a few random songs for a while but they had to leave for dinner.

_Tuesday Morning (School Day)_

_Edward P.O.V_

I couldn't get Bella out of my head that night. I lay in my bed just smiling like an idiot. My head was filled with images of her smile, her blush, her giggle – what her lips felt like on mine.

I soon fell asleep with my dreams centered on her.

I woke up about normal time. I had a shower and got dressed in some dark jeans and a black _'MCR'_ t-shirt. I went down stairs and ate some breakfast.

"Hello brother dear," Alice said as she bounded down the stairs still in her pajamas. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is it PJ day at school or something?" I asked. She smirked sarcastically.

"No Edward, I was just coming down here to get my phone to text Bella to see what she was wearing today." She said it as if she was proud. I was curious.

"Ooo, What is she wearing today?" I asked.

"You'll see you pervert" She started calling Bella. I listened in on there conversation.

"Hey Bella, what are you wearing today?" she asked. I heard a low murmur sound as Bella replied. Alice looked horrified.

"No you can't wear that! You have to wear a cropped hoodie not a normal hoodie or else you won't show off your tank top! DUH!" She said. She smiled.

"Ok see you out the front!" And she hung up.

"What is a cropped hoodie?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh my god you seriously need to read a fashion mag! It's a hoodie but it's skin tight and it only comes up to the bust and the sleeves are well any size but Bella's is long cropped hoodie so it has sleeves the length of any average hoodie" She said, like a teacher educating a child about something totally normal. I chuckled. She rolled her eyes again and stomped upstairs to get ready. I was really excited to see Bella now.

Alice and I locked up and walked outside to our car. I saw Bella walk out of her house to her car and my heart stopped. Her hoodie should have been illegal the way it hugged her chest. My eyes roamed over her body her usual black skinny jeans looked especially good on her today with her partially hidden white _'Slipknot'_ tank top and grey converse shoes.

"Edward stop drooling over Bella and get in the car or I will start driving!" She threatened. I quickly snapped out of my daze remembering the last time Alice drove my Volvo. I mentally shuddered. I could hear _'Slipknot'_ being blasted out of Bella's speakers as she followed behind me.

I parked in my usual spot, waiting for Bella to park next to me. One thing I was not happy about was who I was parking next to. James. He was back from being suspended for punching a kid. A wave of nausea ran through me as I realized he was probably going to have to meet Bella. I got out of the car trying to ignore his group of friends, but of course they couldn't ignore me.

"Hey emo, slit any wrists lately?"

"Dude, how's the suicide coming along?"

I walked around to Alice side of the car ignoring them while waiting for Bella to pull up she got caught up in traffic but I could hear the rumble of her Ferrari and the music blasting out of car. James and his friends walked up to me as Bella's car pulled up next to mine.

Oh no.

Bella P.O.V

I pulled up next to Edward's car. I noticed he had a worried look on his perfect face. A group of guys I hadn't seen before crowded around my car. They weren't paparazzi - thank god - and they got their shots yesterday that ended up on the front page. I opened the door carefully trying not to hit any of the guys. Wolf whistles came from every direction as I got out of the car. I blushed crimson.

"Bella, come with me," Edward said hurriedly. He looked really uncomfortable.

"No hold on a minute Edward, aren't you going to introduce me to this fine young woman here?" Said a tall guy with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing a shirt that was a little too tight, probably to show of his muscles; they were lame compared to Edward's. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. Alice came and stood next to me – defensively I might add.

"You're an idiot if you don't know who she is James," Alice said. I giggled quietly.

"Oh, I know who she is I just wanted to be introduced to her but it looks like I'll have to do that myself." He looked annoyed.

"Hi there, I'm James. It's nice to meet you." He smiled flirtatiously as his eyes raked over my body. I already new I didn't like this guy. I kept my face composed showing no emotion.

"Bella Swan, now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class," I said not really looking at him. I started to walk away but he stood in front of me.

"So you're a new kid. Nice wheels by the way," he commented looking at my car.

"Thanks." I was about to walk away but he knew what I was doing so he took a step closer to me. Edward stood so he was partially in front of me; he was taller than James so he looked quite scary.

"James you've said hello to her now leave her alone. She doesn't want you near her, nor do I," he said through gritted teeth. James was slightly taken aback but he hid it well.

"Why don't you let the chick speak for herself?" James buffed out his chest slightly.

"Don't refer to her as a chick when you already know her name." Edward was mad now. James turned around Edward to look at me.

"_Bella_," he said emphasizing my name for Edward's benefit.

He was about to start but I cut him off.

"No I don't want you near me so piss off. I really need to get to my class now, goodbye James." I faked a smile and walked past Edward, as I passed James I shoved him with my shoulder. He wasn't expecting it so he stumbled a good foot or two away from me.

"Watch where your going," I sneered at him, he was too shocked to speak. I stomped off toward my class with Edward and Alice following me, laughing loudly. I laughed along with them.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that from you Bella well done!" Alice high fived me.

"Yeah you had some guts! I know _a lot_ of _guys_ that wouldn't dream of standing up to him!" Edward said sincerely. I smiled.

"Thanks. I really hate guys like that. He's just a major player. Like that Newton _tosser_. God I hate them both." I rolled my eyes. They chuckled at me for my use of name calling.

"I swear Australian slang really isn't that funny." I sighed

"Yeah it is! You know it is!" They both laughed. I rolled my eyes at them. I love my friends, one in particular...


	11. James

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 11 – James

Bella P.O.V

Class past by quickly and soon enough it was lunch time. Edward and I walked to the cafeteria just chatting casually. We got our food then sat at a table Alice had waved us over to.

"So how is your day going Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah not bad, Yorkie's a bit of a pain though, he won't leave me alone." I shook my head in frustration. One of the students in my class, Eric Yorkie, had taken a liking to me in a very clingy way; he was getting on my nerves. Everyone at the table laughed at me.

"I pity you Bella," Emmett laughed. I scowled at him.

"Anyway on a brighter note…Bella you are going shopping this weekend with me and Rose, no questions asked, got it," Alice said sternly. I frowned.

"How is that a brighter note?"

"How isn't it?" Alice challenged. I laughed. Suddenly Rosalie tapped me on the shoulder.

"James is staring at you," She whispered to me, though the whole table caught it. I looked over my shoulder and as Rosalie said James was sitting there, ignoring his friends trying to talk to him and staring at me smiling evilly. He winked when he caught my eye. He scared me. I shuddered away from his look, afraid of him, my brave shoving act before school didn't seem like such a smart idea anymore. Edward wrapped his arm securely around my waist, growling quietly, shooting death glares at James. I turned back to my food suddenly not interested in it.

"It's ok Bella, I won't let anything happen to you," Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded. Emmett pounded his fist in his hand.

"I swear that kid does anything and he's gonna get it." Emmett looked really quite intimidating when he did that. The shrill of the bell made us all jump. I got up and started walking to my next class, Edward by my side.

"We have gym now, you'll have to ask the coach if you can sit out today, since you have no uniform," Edward said as we reached the boys locker room. I nodded and smiled.

"Well see you in a few." He smiled crookedly and kissed my cheek. He was out of sight before I could react. I walked light headed, down the hall to the gym. I went to the coach.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan the new student," I introduced myself.

"Ah, Isabella. Welcome I'm Coach Clapp," He smiled

"Please call me Bella."

"Well Bella, looks like you'll have to sit out today, but just warning you we usually give detentions for those who don't bring their uniform, I'll let you off today." I smiled thankfully.

"Please take a seat over there." He gestured towards the side of the court where a section of windows were over looking the school, a few chairs were there. I sat down on one and looked out the window until the door flew open and students started piling in. I saw a few faces I knew. Edward came through the door looking hot as ever in the navy blue sweat shirt and black basketball shorts uniform. _He even makes a school uniform look good…_

He smiled jogging over to me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Edward." He opened his mouth to say something else but he was cut off by the sound of a whistle. He rolled his eyes.

"Talk to you later." He winked and jogged back over to where everyone else was waiting. The coach introduced me to the class and I went bright red. He was about to start talking when the door flew open and in walked…James – not wearing the P.E uniform. A stab of panic shot through me.

"Sorry I'm late coach, and don't worry about the uniform, I got a note." He gave the coach the note then started walking over to where I was sitting. He stopped short when he saw me, that mischievous smile creeping across his face. I looked away ignoring him. He sat down, never taking his eyes off me.

"Hello Bella," He said slyly. I nodded towards him, acknowledging the fact that he was there.

"How are you?" He asked. I just wanted to slap that stupid evil smirk off his face.

"Fine," I answered not looking at him. I tried to concentrate on the game of basketball that had just started. He inched his chair closer to me. I inched mine away from him.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes moving even further away from him. I concentrated on the game, just watching Edward. He was really good at sport; well he was good at everything. James interrupted my ogling.

"Why are you with that Edward guy, you know he's secretly emo, he doesn't tell anybody but seriously why would you go out with someone like that? He's just doing it to get peoples attention," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Anger flared inside me. How dare he speak about Edward like that, he knew nothing about Edward.

"James if you have nothing nice to say about my…boyfriend then just piss off," I said this through gritted teeth. He snorted.

"Whatever I'll get you somehow," He said mostly to himself.

"Just go slit your own throat," I scoffed giving him a disgusted expression. He just smirked again. I rolled my eyes and went looking through my bag for something to do. _Maybe I'll write a song…_

I grabbed my song writing book out of my bag and a pen. James was aggravating me so much I just had to get everything out of my system.

_**Slit Your Own Throat James**_

I've gotta take this moment just to push you down,  
Spin you around with the foot on the back of your neck,  
Up on the curb, with the pressure on your teeth.  
(Not gonna take this, not gonna take this!)

I watch the rain make a puddle to get you soaked,  
This fallen word cried comin' out of your throat,  
Stinkin' times for the shallow believers...  
(Not gonna take this, not gonna take this!)

I swear your head is bigger than us all, getting bigger...  
(Go slit your own throat, slit your own throat!)  
You're more turned on than anyone could be by yourself.  
(Go slit your own throat, slit your own throat!)

Just like a tick, I'm itching the back of your throat,  
You miss the beat while I'm hanging on every note,  
You gotta choke cause you swallowed a problem.  
(Not gonna take this, not gonna take this!)

I see them slide through the tower that gets you soaked,  
This kind it does it, you bleed, I f*****' already know,  
It's lost in time for the shallow believer.  
(Not gonna take this, not gonna take this!)

I swear your head is bigger than us all, getting bigger...  
(Go slit your own throat, slit your own throat!)  
You're more turned on than anyone could be by yourself.  
(Go slit your own throat, slit your own throat!)

Not gonna take this,  
not gonna take this,  
not gonna take this,  
not gonna take this...

I sighed, happy with my work. I was so sick of James. I hardly knew him, I know, but I could tell what he was like. All he wanted was attention, and I wasn't going to give it to him. I was so preoccupied by my thoughts I didn't notice James had moved closer to me, reading over my shoulder.

"Ouch, that's a little harsh don't you think?"

"Are you kidding? I thought it was pretty light actually," I said putting away my book.

"You really hate me, don't you." It wasn't a question. I nodded.

"Sure do and I'm not afraid to let everyone know it," I said.

He tilted his head to the side, scrutinizing me.

"What?" He shook his head when I asked.

"Just trying to figure you out…I don't get it, your rich, famous, beautiful, you can sing, you can pretty much get any guy you want. Most girls would kill for that. So why are you so unhappy?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not unhappy." I looked away, trying very unsuccessfully to ignore him. He scoffed.

"People that aren't unhappy don't listen to screamo, heavy metal and emo music on their way to school and don't write songs about wanting their classmates to slit their own throats," he pointed out.

"Whatever, it's none of your business anyway," I sneered. He shrugged. He smiled devilishly again.

"Whatever, but if you ever want a shoulder to cry on, or someone to make out with…" He started.

"Whatever James! Go Away!" I yelled. Luckily the gym was already very loud so no one turned or even looked from where the yell came from. He smiled triumphantly.

The bell rang ending class; I grabbed my bag and made my way quickly out of the gym.

"Bella! Meet me at the car park!" I turned around to see Edward blow me a kiss and then scurry into the boys changing room. I giggled as I made my way down the hall.

I made it out to the car park and lent against my car, waiting for Edward.

"Hey Bella." I turned to see a smirking Mike Newton. I groaned loudly as he came and stood in front of me.

"Naw, that's no way to greet me." He smiled – trying to dazzle me. I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Listen Newton, I'm not interested in you at all, never will be. If you don't leave me alone I will get Edward, Emmett and Jasper to _cheerfully beat you to death_. Edward is my _boyfriend_ and that's not changing anytime soon." I was surprised at how certain my words were. He looked a little shocked. I saw Alice come out of her building then and was walking towards her car.

"Alice!" I called out. She looked up immediately, smiling but then scowling as she saw who wasn't leaving me alone.

"Excuse me Mike," I said politely, though he didn't deserve it.

"Hold on sugar," I stepped around him to go to Alice but he wrapped his arm around my waist, stopping me.

"Take you hands off my girlfriend." It was Edward…_God bless him…_

Mike immediately stepped back, holding his hands up defensively.

Edward wrapped his arm tightly around my waist. I smiled a little.

"Leave." That was all Edward had to say to send Mike running, he even tripped over his own shoes. We chuckled.

"Thank you for saving me" I said turning to him. He smiled.

"Anything for my _girlfriend,_" he chuckled emphasizing. I blushed. He still had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I'd turned to face him before and now we were chest to chest. Our faces were only an inch apart. I was getting lost in his emerald eyes.

"By the way, I wanted to ask, what were you and James talking about? You looked so mad," He said. My face fell, thinking about James.

"Nothing…he was just convinced I was going to eventually be his, oh and I wrote a song. We could practice it today, when we get home," I said. He was annoyed about this.

"Why can't James and Newton just leave you alone?"

"And Eric," I added. He rolled his eyes. Someone cleared their throat. We turned to Alice standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Edward, I really would like to get home, if you don't mind…and by the way…YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!" She squealed jumping up and down. I blushed and looked away, Edward chuckled.

"Anyway, we better get home. I'll come over later and we can start on that new song you wrote." Edward seemed pleased by this.

"Sure, but I must warn you…it's not a very nice song," I said apprehensively. He shrugged.

"James isn't a very nice person," I nodded. He kissed my cheek quickly and went to his car. I was blushing and smiling like and idiot as I climbed into my car.

I got home quickly, racing upstairs to finish my homework.

No one was home so when I heard a knock at my door I jumped. I raced down the stairs. I opened the door and there he was. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Bella!" He said as he walked in, followed by Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice.

"Hey everyone," I said as they all followed me upstairs to my _music room_.

We all sat down to discuss the cords to the song. After about an hour and a half we were ready to start actually practicing the song.

I sang my heart out to it, filling the words with pure hatred towards James. At the end Alice and Rose congratulated us on what a good job we'd done. They all left around 5:30.

I stayed in my room, finishing off any homework I had, which wasn't very much. I watched a little T.V, but there was nothing that captured my interest. It was about 6:30 when I was called to dinner. I walked down the stairs quickly, eager to eat something. I sat down at the end of the table away from everyone else; they usually didn't like it if I sat near them.

I ate my dinner quietly, while listening to Renee, fuss over Erika's new friends and how popular she is. But what shocked me was Erika's reaction. She just sat there, eating very slowly, keeping her eyes down; she had a very sad expression on her face. Her eyes seemed to water every now and then but she pressed her lips into a tight line, as if resisting the urge to cry. I was astonished. When she finished eating she just got up from the table, leaving behind a blabbering Renee and a 'yep, uh-huh, mhm, yep'- ing Charlie.

What strange behavior…

I finished my dinner very quickly then and went to find Erika. I walked up the stairs silently, trying to go unsuspected to her room. Her door was closed, I pressed my ear up to the door…all I heard was crying, sobbing. I actually felt a little sorry for her and I didn't even know what was wrong with her.

I took a deep breath, no matter how bitch she'd been to me she was still my sister.

I knocked on the door. I heard a snuffling noise.

"W-who is it?" said her broken voice.

"It's Bella" I said quietly, just loud enough for her to hear. I heard some shuffling and then the door opened to revile a very confused but very depressed Erika.

"W-what are you doing here?" her tone wasn't rude, just shocked.

"Well I noticed you weren't yourself at dinner and I heard you crying before…and I was just wondering if you were ok…or if you needed anything…" I fidgeted nervously as I said this. Her expression became one of shock, then anger, then sadness, then back to anger.

"Why would you care anyway! You were the one that's put me I this state of emotion! _You_ had your hands all over Edward! _You_ were kissing him! You were hanging out with all of them! You stole everyone from me! They were supposed to be MY FRIENDS! EDWARD was going to be MY BOYFRIEND! You stole everything for yourself! YOU STUPID SLUT! YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM OTHER PEOPLE THEN KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOOOOOUUUUU!!!" She screamed in my face. It stung like hell. That wasn't fair.

"They were never yours! Stop saying things are yours! Just stop it! Who ever said they were yours? No one did! What is with the whole ownership thing anyway! No one ever owned them! They chose me to be their friend over you so just get over it!!!" I screeched back. She scoffed and shook her head; before I could react she brought her fist back and sprung it forward, hitting me straight in the cheek. Hard. Then she slammed the door in my aching face. I held my cheek, crying a little as I ran down the stairs to get an ice-pack, only to be met by a fuming Renee. She stood directly in front of me, giving me no escape.

"How dare you…" she shook her head "How dare you!" she started stomping towards me, too close. I backed up, but she kept coming closer and closer, I didn't know where I was going until I ran into the front door.

"Don't you ever…ever…ever speak to her again like that! You ungrateful little…" She couldn't finish her sentence she was so mad. She kept on sauntering forwards. I gripped the handle of the door and shakily opened it, stepping out side as she continued screeching profanities at me.

"…and you know what?! You can just bloody well stay out there tonight! It'll teach you a well deserved lesson!" She slammed the door shut before I could even get the word out _'sorry'_. I ran up the porch, slamming my fist on the locked door, screaming at it for someone to open it up. It was dark and cold outside, creepy and eerie.

I ran around the side of the house, in a desperate condition to get back inside. I remembered there was a vine around the side of the house that leads directly up to my room. I almost ran face first into a gate I never knew was there.

_Since when did that get there? We never had a gate there did we? Why is it so tall? Why do we even have one?_

The thoughts ran through my head as I scrambled for an idea to get over the gate. It was _huge_, like the size of _3_ Emmett's and the height of _2_.

_What the f…?_

I contemplated climbing over it but there was nothing to stand on or hold onto.

I was completely locked out of my own home. I sobbed. I was hurting inside. The pain in my cheek was nothing compared to the ripping pain in my chest. _How could my family hate me so much?_

_What did I do?_

I cried as I ran out of my drive way, down the street to the park.

I ran to the huge tree I once cried at because of my stupid family. I shivered from the cold. I pulled my hood up to keep my head warm. I wish I'd put on a proper hoodie, I was to cold with just a tank top covering my stomach. I pulled the sleeves as far as they would go over my fingers and hugged myself, trying to keep warm. I would've sat down and huddled myself to keep warmer but the grass was so cold it was damp. I just stayed there leaning against the tree, wising I wasn't born. There was a lot of noise coming from the other end of the park. I looked over to see a small bond fire; it was surrounded by families, having fun, cooking sausages, melting marshmallows. I sighed sadly. _Why couldn't that be me?_ I started to cry again, silently the tears ran relentlessly down my cheeks.

They all looked so warm…so…happy.

"Bella! Oh thank goodness I found you!" I turned around to the sound of my name. It was Edward. Sigh.

I didn't bother smiling as he approached me. I just tried my best not to sob.

"Bella…I was so worried about you, I called your cell when I heard yelling from your house but you didn't answer…then I heard you crying outside…I figured you'd come here" He hugged me then, tightly.

"Glad to know someone cares about me in this hell hole…" I muttered when we pulled away. I looked back at the loving families. I'd stopped crying before but my eyes watered again.

"Why don't they love me? Why does no one in my family love me? Even my cousins hate me all of my relatives never showed any signs of love towards me and…I don't know what I did wrong…" I sobbed as I looked over toward the families as they laughed at something someone said.

"Bella…" I looked at Edward. I didn't understand his expression he looked almost mad.

"Bella, no matter what your family or your relatives think of you, you'll always have friends…and me" He half smiled. I blushed and hugged him tightly. He was so comforting, and very warm. He held me for a minute before he pulled away, he looked kind of nervous.

"Bella…I have something to ask you…something I've been wanting to ask for quite a while…" He took a deep breath.

"Bella, the very first time I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen…still are and I bet you always will be. The very second I laid eyes on you I wanted you to be mine" He took another deep breath

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**_Sorry everyone i know i havent updated in forever but my computer decided to shut itself down and wouldn't wake up!_**

**_lol please review! it makes me updatte faster! oh and the song "Slit your own throat" is by The Used._**

**_By the way i know there are some people out there reading my story who dont like it and think its crap yada yada yada but i really dont care! if you dont like it dont read it i dont want to know about it if you dont like it! i accept 'CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM' only! Thank you!_**

**_love you all!_**

**_xoxoxox_**


	12. Surprise, Surprise!

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 12– Surprise, Surprise!

Edward P.O.V

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked a little shakily. And then in a split second her mouth was on mine. Our lips moved in synchronization. Her lips were so soft and so…kissable if that's even a word. Her luscious strawberry scent was making me dizzy; we both had to break away for air. We looked into each other's eyes, our foreheads touching.

"Does that answer your question?" She breathed, still a little puffed out. A mischievous smile made its way across my face.

"No not really, I'm still a little confused, maybe I need a replay of what just happened" I smiled. She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to mine once more.

We broke away gasping for air.

"You'll be the death of me Bella, I am intoxicated by your very presence" I smiled crookedly at her; it always seemed to make her eyes soften.

"_You took the words right out of my mouth, musta been while you were kissin' me_" She smiled.

"Hey I love that song!" I exclaimed, recognizing the lyrics.

"Me too, that's kinda why I said it" she said obviously.

"Cheeky" she giggled when I kissed her cheek.

She looked back to the local bonfire going on in the park and her face fell dramatically. I saw something glisten on her cheek. She was crying again, she did a very good job of staying silent when she cried.

"Bella…" I stared but she spoke first.

"I don't want to go back there Edward, I'm scared. They're going to hurt me, and when they find out about _us_ I will be even worse" she looked down. My heart wrenched. I held her close, comforting her – and me.

"Don't worry Bella, I have an idea" she looked up hopefully, I kissed her lips.

"Alice, can help too" I said pulling out my phone and dialing Alice's number.

Alice P.O.V

I grabbed my phone off my bed, I checked the caller I.D, Edward.

"Did you ask her? Did she say yes?" I blurted when I answered.

"Yes and Yes. Now Alice we need your help with something, I have an idea…" Edward then explained to me everything that just went on and his idea to get Bella back in her own room, and put Renee and Charlie in a bit of a situation.

I grabbed my jacket and my science book and ran down stairs; luckily Esme and Carlisle were out so I didn't have to explain my sudden need to see Bella. Emmett on the other hand was much too interested.

"But I wanna know now!!!" He whined.

"Look if you let me go now, I'll…get Rosalie to go shopping with me at Victoria Secret on the weekend. How's that?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Jasper who was sitting in a chair in the kitchen was hearing how entire little squabble, including the part about his sister going to Victoria Secret.

"Images, images Alice, please this is my sister" He said rubbing his temples and walking out of the room. I gave him an apologetic smile. Emmett on the other hand was still debating whether to let me go. He smiled deviously all of a sudden.

"Red and lacy" He said while shoving me out the front door. I rolled my eyes and ran to around the corner to Bella's house; I saw Edward and Bella hiding in the shadows, I silently went over to them handing Bella my science book. Edward gave me a look as if to say_ 'what took you so long'_ I shrugged.

I rang the door bell. A very pissed of Renee answered the door.

"Oh hi Renee, is Bella there? I left a book here today after school and I was wondering if she could bring it down to me, I have homework to do you see. I think she's in her room I heard music coming from there" I forced on my best innocent smile that very few could see through. She immediately became flustered, her face was bright red.

"Ummm…sure…I'll just…go get her…" she said through pursed lips and went slowly made her way upstairs.

Once Renee was out of sight Bella silently ran inside to the family room.

"Alice! What a surprise seeing you here" She announced rather loudly. Renee came straight back down the stairs, her expression was a mixture of surprise and anger.

"Bella, thanks for giving me my book, you're such a great friend Bella" I gave her a huge – rather exaggerated hug.

I held her at arm's length, smiling.

"I can't understand why anyone would dream of hurting you Bella, you are much to kind" I hugged her again, scowling at Renee over Bella's shoulder. She was too shocked to react.

"Ok then by Bella see you tomorrow!" I kissed her cheek and bounded down the porch steps. I waved sweetly at Renee.

I snickered as Bella shut the door winking at me.

That's when I attacked Edward about his new relationship with Bella.

Bella P.O.V

I shut the door after winking at Alice and took a glance at Renee. She was staring at the door, too shocked to do anything. I took my chance to escape, I ran up the stairs and into my room, locking the door.

I went to my walk in closet, getting changed into my black DC sweats and my black Skelanimals hoodie.

I collapsed onto my bed; I was exhausted from my very stressful day.

I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**_I know it's short and i know it's rushed, i just wanted to get that bit out of the way. Also the song Edward and Bella were talking about is 'You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth' by Meatloaf. (it's an oldie)_**

**_I have a question, do you want me to describe Bella's outfit each day? coz i know how some ppl can't be bothered with that sort of thing so let me know if you want me to or not. _**

**_I promise the next chapter will be longer! and anyone who has any ideas for my story i would be very glad to hear them! i have a little writers block so i need some help._**

**_ok love you guys! and my awesome reviewers! Thank you so much all of you who have faithfully been reviewing!_**

**_thanks xoxoxoxo!!!_**


	13. Vegemite & Guitar Hero

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 13 – Vegemite & Guitar Hero

Bella P.O.V

I woke up early the next morning getting ready for school.

I got dressed into my red skinnys, a long sleeved black and white stripy top and layered over that I put my Skelanimals t-shirt (Kuriosity Killed the Kat - edition) and some black converse. I didn't bother straitening my hair, besides Edward liked it when it was wavy.

I blushed as I remembered what happened at the park yesterday.

_Edward is my boyfriend, Edward is my boyfriend_! I sang in my head.

I grabbed my bag and bounded down the stairs, rather cheerful.

There was no sign of Renee or Erika throughout the house – probably on one of those recreational shopping sprees as Renee calls them. Charlie seemed embarrassed when I went into the kitchen; he went bright red and kept his nose stuck in his newspaper. I just ignored him.

I put some bread in the toaster and raided the cupboards for something to put on my toast. Then I saw it. _Vegemite_. Something I had been craving for ever since we got to America.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed as I grabbed it out of the cupboard.

"Yeah…Bella I thought you might like it…after what happened last night" Charlie said very quietly, he was very embarrassed.

"Thanks dad" I smiled. He looked down muttering you're welcome.

I spread the vegemite on my toast with a huge smile on my face, I loved vegemite…maybe even more than I loved music…maybe not that much but certainly a lot.

I ate my breakfast quickly. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door to my car. I got in and put _'Behind Crimson Eyes' _in the CD player, blasting it loudly.

I beat Edward today, parking in my regular spot next to where Edward usually parked.

Before I was even out of the car, Edward zoomed over and parked next to me. I was laughing as I got out of the car.

"I beat you" I sang as I went over to greet him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Only by a little bit…and besides…I let you" He smiled.

"You just keep telling yourself that" I patted his shoulder. He growled and kissed hungrily along my jaw.

"Look you guys are unbelievingly cute but we are in a car park people! C'mon!" Alice scolded. Edward and I chuckled, settling for holding hands instead on our way to class.

I felt oddly buoyant as I walked from English to the cafeteria, probably because I was holding hands with the most perfect person in the whole world.

We sat down at a table Emmett waved us over to, where Rose and Jasper were already sitting at.

"Where's Alice?" I wondered out loud.

"Right behind you" She answered as she took her seat on the other side of me.

She winked at me.

"So how was…Renee this morning?" She asked awkwardly.

"She wasn't home, neither was Erika. Ooooh but Charlie was acting strange, he felt embarrassed about what Renee did last night so he some how managed to get me _Vegemite_! I was so happy" I exclaimed smiling hugely.

"What?" Alice looked at me strangely.

"Huh?" Edward asked.

"Vege-what?" Rosalie wondered.

"What the hell's that?" Emmett asked rather loudly.

"What's that?" Jasper wondered.

I cracked up; the look on their faces was priceless.

"Y-you guys should see your faces" I giggled. They all seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"I can't believe you guys don't know what Vegemite is" I said rather amused.

"I've heard of it but I don't actually know what it is, apparently it's very big in Australia" Alice said to the table. I giggled again.

"Ok, Vegemite is something you spread on your toast, it's very dark brown almost black and it's salty but it's delicious and it's very good on an upset stomach, I used to have it every morning back in Oz" I said and they all grimaced slightly.

"Ok how 'bout you all come over to my house today and I'll give you some to try, then you can tell me you don't like it" I made them all a deal. They agreed. I smiled to myself as I ate the rest of my lunch.

Edward and I got up to dump our trays and head to our next class.

"So…I was wondering now that we are officially together we could spend some quality time together. I miss it when I'm away from you" He smiled.

"Of course we can" I smiled and kissed his cheek. His cheeks tinted pink. I giggled. We waited for the bell to go outside our biology room, we were wrapped in each other's arms, staring into each other's eyes, he was so…gorgeous. Suddenly James appeared next to me.

"Hey Bella" He smiled, feigning innocents.

"Go to hell" I said trying to ignore him. Edward snickered.

"Aw, c'mon that's no way to greet me. Can't we try and be friends?" He asked refusing to acknowledge the fact that I was scowling.

"Ugh, as if I'd even think about being friends with such a dropkick like you!" I turned to him as I said this, seething. He smiled, annoyingly and started to turn away.

"Your loss" he called over his shoulder. I groaned aggravated. He chuckled hearing me.

"Don't worry about him" Edward tried to soothe my aggravation. It was working.

"Why is he so obsessed with me?" I asked him, I was truly curious. He immediately became gruff.

"I don't really want to tell you about that, but just know that he's dangerous. Promise me you'll never leave yourself alone with him" He then became pleading.

"I promise" I said as I kissed his lips sweetly. It made my head spin a little.

Biology passed quickly and soon enough it was time to go home.

Edward kissed my cheek as I got into my car and drove home.

I arrived home to an empty house, and went upstairs to drop off my bag, I came downstairs just in time to catch the door as Emmett threw it open.

"Hello Emmett, just in case you haven't heard there is this new thing it's called KNOCKING!" I told him.

"Knocking's for pansies! And I'm not a pansy!" He claimed.

"Says he who dressed up as _'princess butterfly'_ for Halloween" Alice said rather loudly.

"It was a DARE! I am not going through this again!" He said.

"Sure, sure a dare…" Alice said winking at me. I chuckled and let the rest of them in the house. We had no songs to practice today so we all lounged around on the couch. Edward came and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling my neck.

"You smell like strawberries" he noted.

"In a good way or a bad way?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He smiled and ran a finger down my cheek making me blush.

"Always a good way" _damn he was so sexy…_

Someone cleared their throat.

"What Emmett?" I asked annoyed at him for ruining this perfect moment.

"I believe we are here to try some…umm…what it's called again?" He asked. I laughed and went to the kitchen, everyone else following me.

They all crowed around the other side of the kitchen counter, giving me a free work space to prepare the vegemite on toast.

I pulled out some bread and stuck it in the toaster. I noticed they were all watching me intently. Except Edward who was gazing at me lovingly.

"What?" I asked blushing slightly at the attention. Jasper answered.

"Nothing we are just interested to see how you prepare vegemite on toast" he said innocently.

"Oh…right…" I said turning to grab the toast that just popped up.

I grabbed the margarine. And spread it on two slices of bread, I didn't get a piece for every one because I knew they weren't all going to eat a whole piece.

I went to the cupboard and grabbed the vegemite.

"Ew…it looks gross!" Alice exclaimed

"You said you wouldn't make accusations until you tried it" I pointed out as I started to spread it on to the slices of toast. I cut the toast up into bite sized pieces and gave them all one each.

"Ok on the count of three I want you all to try it. I'm just going to point out, you sort of have to be an Aussie to love it, you have to grow up with it, but it's still the best thing known to mankind" I said..._besides Edward._

"You know it doesn't actually smell that bad…"Edward said, staring at his piece of toast intently.

"Ok, 1…2…3!" I said and they all put it in their mouths. They all had thought full faces on except Alice whose face was screwed up like she'd just eaten something _very_ sour.

Emmett spoke first.

"That was awesome!"He exclaimed. I chuckled.

"It was very interesting…but…I don't like it…at all…" Alice said trying to be polite.

"Get it out Alice, I won't take offence I promise" I smiled.

"IT WAS DISGUSTING! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO WASH MY MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP! UGH! IT WAS SO SALTY!" she continued like that for a while.

"You done?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yep!" She went back to her energetic self then asking everyone else what they thought.

"I liked it. It was actually very tasty. I might just have to steal some from you" Edward smiled deviously, walking around the counter to wrap his arms around me. I smiled at him.

"It was ok but too salty for me" Jasper said, grimacing slightly. I nodded understandingly.

"It was too salty for me but…I guess I would like it if I grew up with it, like you said" Rosalie half smiled.

"Yes, you sort of have to have an acquired taste for it" I said putting away the vegemite; I had a little trouble since Edward refused to let me go the whole time.

"Isn't there a song that goes with that stuff? The vegemite I mean" Emmett asked me. My eyes brightened and a smile spread across my face.

"There certainly is!

_We're happy little Vegemites_

_As bright as bright can be._

_We all enjoy our Vegemite_

_For breakfast, lunch, and tea._

_Our mummy says we're growing_

_stronger every single week._

_Because we love our Vegemite._

_We all adore our Vegemite._

_It puts a rose in every cheek!" _I finished off smiling a cheesy smile. They all started laughing at me.** (A/N: you should look it up on youtube! it's a good song!)**

"Don't laugh it's an Australian anthem. Every Australian knows the vegemite song, well at least the chorus" I said to them all.

"I am truly fascinated by your country's culture Bella" Alice said resting her hand under her chin.

I chuckled.

"We are unique" I sighed. That just made me realize how much I missed it back home.

I missed that unmistakable smell of the country side, a mixture of dry leaves, fire smoke and heat. It was my favourite smell in the world_...besides Edward_.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me, he turned his scorching emerald eyes on me and I blurted it all out.

"Just remembering back home, I miss the smell" I half smiled. He chuckled.

"What exactly does 'home' smell like?" Alice asked, fascinated again.

"Well it's a little hard to explain but it's my favourite smell in the world. Dry leaves, fire smoke and heat mixed with low air pressure in the morning. I miss it a lot; it's kind of weird waking up in the morning smelling the rainforest instead of the good 'ole dry Aussie bush!" I smiled again. I seemed to be doing that _a lot_ lately.

"That sounds so weird…" Alice said. They all agreed.

"Have you guys ever actually been somewhere like Australia? I mean somewhere that isn't so green, and somewhere where everything isn't covered in squishy green stuff?" I asked them.

They all shrugged.

"I don't know how you guys survive…" I was bewildered. I think I would go mad if I had to live somewhere like this without taking any holidays out, somewhere with real heat.

They chuckled.

We all went to sit on the couch then.

We were all looking around very bored when I suddenly jumped up.

"Who wants to play guitar hero world tour? I dibs the lead guitar by the way!" I laughed getting it all set up.

"I want the drums!" Emmett said excitedly, sitting in front of them and bashing the drums pads with the sticks in a very psychotic way.

I chuckled.

"Who wants bass?" I said holding up the other guitar.

"I'll take it!" Jasper grabbed it from me "Hey we should all go against each other, like play as a band but verse each other, and the winner gets a prize of picking losers' consequences" he had a mischievous tone in his voice.

I looked at Emmett then back at Jasper.

"Deal" I smiled shaking Jasper hand.

"I'm in" Emmett agreed shaking our hands.

I started scrolling through the songs.

"Ooooh! How 'bout Scream Aim Fire by Bullet For My Valentine?" I asked excitedly. I loved that song.

They both shrugged. I was about to select it when Jasper stopped me.

"Hold up, what difficulty? It all has to be the same, it's not fair if someone…not naming any names…EMMETT…chooses _easy_ and wins while someone else has a higher difficulty" He pointed out. I nodded.

"Right well, I say expert, mainly because it's the funnest and it's more of a challenge" I smiled evilly. Expert was easy for me. Jasper matched my expression.

"Expert is fine with me" He seemed confident. We both turned to Emmett awaiting his answer but his attention was else were. He was staring out the window at a bird grooming its feathers. I was about to get his attention but Jasper put a hand over my mouth shaking his head with an evil smile. I caught onto his plan quickly. So did everyone else. They all smiled to themselves, even Rosalie.

We quickly selected expert for all the players and the song began. **(A/N: I know in the real game the song won't go on without all the players selecting it but this is just part of the chapter so go along with it. I actually own guitar hero world tour so i do know how it works)**

Jasper and I were neck and neck.

"You're actually pretty good at this Jasper, but I'm still not gonna let you win!" I said to him while still trying to concentrate on the pattern of coloured buttons up on the screen.

"Pfft…I'm letting you win Bella" He said trying to distract me.

"How come I'm already 256 points ahead then?" I challenged. That shut him up.

We were about 30 seconds away from finishing the song when Emmett finally noticed.

"Hey! That's not fair I wasn't ready!" He started hitting random things on the drum pads then, trying to at least get himself some dignity back while we just laughed our way through the rest of the song.

I beat Jasper. But what none of us was prepared for was Emmett's score.

"B-but t-that's not possible" I said looking back at Jasper. He was just as confused as I was.

Emmett had gotten the highest score possible. The score said he had gotten 100%.

"You cheated didn't you!" I accused. He just sat there smiling evilly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I may have tweaked it a little" He allowed.

"But how?" Jasper asked now. Everyone else was looking to the television then back to Emmett.

He gestured with his hand that he'd 'zipped' his mouth shut and 'threw away the key'. I gave him my best death glare. He cowered away from me, standing up and walking away, hands in a defensive I-didn't-do-it sort of way. Even though he was massively taller than me he was still scared.

"Whoa…calm down…you're kinda scaring me little sis" He laughed nervously. I ignored the tiny thrill that ran through me when he called me little sis. I felt accepted. But I pushed it out of my mind for now.

"Ok, ok I give in. Yes I cheated." He confessed sheepishly.

"Why and How?"

"Well the obvious reason that you so cruelly refused to tell me you'd already started and how? Well my friend taught me this neat trick on drums. It's a combination of the colours and it gives you the highest score there is" He smiled sheepishly. **(A/N: I know it doesn't exist, it just made the chapter funnier if he won in a weird way...lol)**

"I guess I won" he smiled hugely.

"REMATCH!" I called throughout the house as I stomped back to the living room. Everyone else heard the rest of the conversation and they were glaring angrily at him.

"Actually Bella he does win" Alice said reluctantly.

"What?" We all said in unison to her – minus Emmett who pumped his fist into the air.

"Well, you didn't specify how someone won, or what the rules of the game were, and you all made a deal on the outline of the game that if you won you got a prize of making the losers suffer the consequences" She said sheepishly.

I groaned knowing she was right, and went to sit on Edward's lap he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Why did you have to tell him that Alice?" Jasper asked. She shrugged sheepishly again.

"Well since I'm the winner, I declare your punishment shall be…" Emmett started. His mischievous grin scared Jasper and I. We sat there anxiously awaiting his answer.

* * *

**CLIFFY!!!!**

**but don't worry i'll update soon i promise! ****wat did ya think??? reveiw please!.**

**I have ideas about Bella and Jasper's punishment but if you want to share with me your ideas, im open to them!**

**love you all!**

**xoxo**


	14. How could? What? I

**Hello everyone!**

**I want to thank you all so much for reveiwing my author note! you are all AWESOME PEOPLE! **

**Sorry it took me so long to update but the school work was getting a bit much and i also had writers block, but i hope you all like **

**this chapter so please reveiw!!!!!!**

**Also just letting people know the 'F-BOMB' is dropped a couple times in this chapter.**

* * *

Emo Singer Bella

Previously in Chapter 13…

"_Well since I'm the winner, I declare your punishment shall be…" Emmett started. His mischievous grin scared Jasper and I. We sat there anxiously awaiting his answer._

Chapter 14 – How could? What? I…

Bella P.O.V

We sat there waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

"Oh for goodness sake Emmett! Hurry up the suspense is killing me!" I nearly yelled.

He rolled his eyes.

"So impatient…" he muttered. We waited for another minute.

A sly smile came across _my_ face as I realized what he was doing.

"You have no idea what our punishment is, do you Emmett?" I asked him. He chuckled nervously.

"Of course I do."

"You're a rotten liar Emmett," I told him. He threw his arms up in the air defeated.

"Ok ok, I got nothin'." He sat down on the sofa with an exasperated sigh.

"Ha ha! I'm just too good," I chuckled with everyone else. Suddenly Emmett's eyes brightened and he sat up straight.

"Oh God…" Edward muttered. I turned to him getting lost in his gorgeous eyes.

"What's he thinking?" I whispered worried. He just shook his head smiling faintly.

"Oh Bella?" Emmett said, a little too cheerfully.

I turned to him slowly, still worried.

"Y-yes Emmett?" I stuttered. Emmett started to get up off the sofa slowly a dark smile on his face.

"Bella run!" Edward shouted, but with a laughing tone.

Suddenly Emmett lunged at me with hands out and ready to tickle.

I screamed and leaped of the couch. Everyone was already in hysterics.

Emmett recovered from the floor and smiled at me again.

"Oh crap!" I yelled and bolted up the stairs, I could hear Emmett right behind me I was turning the corner when Emmett caught me, but I tripped on something and went straight through the 'locked' door in front of me. Since Emmett never let go of me he toppled down on me as we fell through into the room. After a few seconds of laughing I realized what room we were in.

Charlie and Renee's room.

Everyone else had come up the stairs with us and was laughing their heads off.

It was then that I screamed. Putting everyone in silence, even the people occupying the room.

I jumped up.

"R-Renee? How…Who...What?!" I yelled.

Renee was in bed, with just a sheet covering her. She was obviously naked. With another man I had never seen before in my life. He looked so familiar though.

He was tan, had dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes and his nose was slightly pointed_…just like Erika…what a weird comparison…_

"Bella it's not what you think…I…He…" She was so embarrassed she was stuttering furiously. The guy I the bed, who was also obviously naked, was staring at me, scrutinizing my face.

I was only faintly aware of everyone behind me. I was too shocked.

Suddenly I heard a car roll into the drive way. _Charlie._

"Charlie!" I screamed and pushed past everyone and ran down the stairs to the garage where I could hear Charlie getting out of his car.

I was only faintly aware of the protest Renee had called after I ran.

I threw open the garage door, my eyes watering with tears.

"Bella?" He asked, surprised. I grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him with me to his invaded bedroom.

All of my friends were standing awkwardly to the side. I let go of Charlie.

"Don't move," I warned him sternly. He judged my expression and nodded.

I went to my friends.

"I'm sorry but I will talk to you all later, you should probably go home now," I said, wiping away a few stray tears.

Alice and Rosalie gave me a tight hug, whispering encouragements to me.

Emmett gave me a really big hug and kissed my forehead in a very brotherly fashion. Jasper hugged me and told me that everything was going to be ok.

Edward hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"I'll talk to you later sweetheart," he whispered.

And they all walked out the door.

"Bella what's going on?" Charlie asked gruffly. I grabbed his arm again and brought him up the stairs.

"See for yourself," I spat as I pushed him through the door.

He gasped.

Renee and mystery man were in bathrobes, but they were making out on the bed still.

"Renee!" Charlie thundered hurt and angry. Again as I watched Charlie and Renee protest against each other, the blonde guy kept staring at me.

I gave him the most disgusted look I could muster up. He looked away then and joined in with the protests.

"Bella get out would you!" Charlie thundered, a purple vein bulging in his forehead.

I ran out of there, with more tears running down my cheeks.

I was at the bottom of the stairs when Erika came through the garage door.

"Hi bitc…whoa." She was about to curse at me but then she saw I was crying like crazy. He eyes flashed upstairs where you could hear the very loud arguing going on.

"What's going on?" She asked me.

"See for yourself..." I said blankly, not really thinking anymore, I sat down on the last step of the stairs and cried into my hands.

I heard Erika being yelled at to get out. I heard her come and sit down next to me, crying as well.

We both looked up at each other and for some strange, mangled, unknown reason; we put our arms around each other and comforted each other as we both cried.

It was nice, being comforted by someone who never even calls you by your real name. As strange as it was, it was true.

I was so over whelmed with emotion, I'd calmed down a little.

I held Erika as she cried on my shoulder.

This would obviously hurt her more; she was closer to Renee and Charlie than I ever was.

I heard Charlie stomping down the stairs, followed by Renee and her mystery man.

"Bella, Erika we need to talk," Renee said in an emotionless voice, not looking at us.

I held Erika as we walked into the dining room. Renee sat at the head, still in her bathrobe, her mystery man on her left, who was also still in a bathrobe, and Charlie on her right.

Erika and I sat next to each other next to Charlie.

"Ok…" Renee started "I have a lot of big news here…" She took a deep breath and held her mystery man's hand on top of the table.

"This is Phil" She gestured to the mystery man who I now know as Phil.

"Phil and I have been dating for 17 years…"She said quietly.

I think I could actually hear the sound of our jaws hitting the floor.

"Erika, sweetheart. I'm about to tell you something very very important and very big…" We all tensed ready for what she was about to say. I glanced at Charlie to see how he was taking it. His face was bright red, his brows furrowed in anger and his lips pursed.

"Erika, Charlie isn't your real father. Phil is." She gestured to him again.

We all gasped, minus Phil and Renee.

So, Erika wasn't my sister. And Renee knew that. So did 'Phil'.

Yet she still treats me like a bitch!

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed and stood up, knocking my chair to the floor, everyone jumped in surprise.

"You!" I pointed to Renee, fuming "You lying, cheating, evil LIFE RUINER!" I screamed, slamming my fists down on the table. Hard.

"YOU RECK MY LIFE BY TELLING ME I'M NOT PART OF THIS FAMILY, TELLING ME I'M WORTHLESS, TELLING ME I'M NOT LOVED, NOT WANTED! AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT _SHE_" I pointed to Erika "IS THE ONE THAT ISN'T EVEN PART OF THIS FREAKING FAMILY! UGH! I PUT UP WITH THIS FOR SO MANY FUCKING YEARS! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW FUCKING COULD YOU?!" I seethed, tears rolling relentlessly down my stained cheeks.

Renee just sat there, gob smacked.

"WELL ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE ME AN ANSWER?! OR AM I JUST GOING TO HAVE TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WANTING TO KNOW WHY MY OWN MOTHER, MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD DOESN'T EVEN LOVE ME?!" I yelled, wiping away the tears that just wouldn't stop. I was so hurt. It felt like my heart was being ripped apart.

Charlie stood up then too, I was suddenly worried for his health, his face was so purple it looked like he was choking.

"Renee," He said in a calm voice, but his tone was anything but friendly.

"You are no longer part of this family. I am calling for a divorce. You and Erika can no longer live here anymore. I don't care where you go but you are not welcome in this house at all. As a matter of fact I don't want you in this state…"He seethed.

Renee and Erika's mouth fell open; though Erika's already was open wide.

"B-but Charlie…we…I…you…"Renee stuttered but managed nothing coherent.

"Start packing your bags," Charlie spat at both of them. Then he stomped loudly out of the room.

Renee looked at me pleadingly.

"This house is for Swans only, and as of now you're not a Swan. So as Charlie just said. Go pack your bags," I said mockingly and ran out of the room as the tears kept coming.

I ran up the stairs to my room, and locked the door.

I sat on my bed and wiped away the remaining tears. I didn't _just_ feel sad or hurt anymore.

It was a combination of depression, pain, anger, distress, sorrow and a strange surge of pure _happiness_.

It was such I weird combination of emotions, that my mind couldn't handle it all and it slowly released into numbness.

I was so out of it I didn't notice that my phone was ringing until the loudening volume of the ringtone was at full blast.

"Hello?" I answered in a dead voice.

"Bella…" Edward breathed in relief "Bella, honey how are you feeling?" He asked, very concerned.

"Numb," I answered in the same dull voice that was all I seemed to be able to speak in at the moment.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, still concerned. The small part of my brain that was coherent seemed to be working in that moment and it reminded me that no one else knew what was going on.

"Can I come over? I need to speak to all of you," I asked him. My voice still dull but it held a distressed emotional tone.

"Of course you can. Esme and Carlisle won't be here though. They've gone out for an early dinner together. We're ordering pizza so you can eat with us if you want," He offered.

I smiled at that.

"Thank you that would be nice. I'll see you all in a minute. Bye…"

"Bye Bella." We hung up. I decided to get changed before I went over. I changed into my comfy black skinnys, and my black DC hoodie. I slipped on my black ugg boots and headed out the door.

On my way down the stairs, I heard Renee and Erika talking to Phil, though I couldn't really hear what they were saying. I gathered that they we trying to figure out where to live.

I was walking past the kitchen when Charlie stopped me.

"Bella? Where are you going?" His tone wasn't angry, just concerned.

"The Cullen's, I'm having dinner there. I'll be back before 10:30," I told him. He nodded and looked away. I guess he was just as numb as I was.

I walked down the porch steps, pulling my sleeves further over my fingers as the cooler night air started to pick up. The sun was just setting now. It was twilight. The thought made me smile. _Our band name._

I reached their door and knocked, slightly timidly.

Edward opened the door almost immediately. The numbness was dying down really quickly and all the pain was starting to come back, but when I saw him the pain subsided. I threw myself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Hi there…" He said a little breathlessly, closing the door behind me.

I greedily gulped in all of his scent, burying my head in his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head and stroked my hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry," He whispered and kissed my forehead. I sighed.

"Well I don't really know how it is but it's probably for the better," I whispered back.

"I hope so. I don't like it when you're sad." I pulled back enough that I could see his crooked smile.

I smiled and leaned up on my tippy toes to kiss him gently. He was so…_Edward-y_…it made my head swim.

Someone cleared their throat. Alice. Without breaking the kiss, Edward removed one of his arms from around me and did something, I easily guessed what it was by Alice's reaction.

"Oh! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen do _not_ give me the finger! It's not my fault I care about Bella and want to talk to her!" She grumbled loudly. I giggled against Edward's lips and I felt his smile. We pulled apart still chuckling quietly.

"Oh Bella," Alice said and she ran over to give me a hug that could break steel.

"Alice…I…can't…breathe…" I gasped when she let me go.

"Sorry," She giggled sheepishly."How you feeling?" She asked.

"Kind of numb. I guess I need to talk to all of you, you're all probably wondering what's happening." I said loud enough so that Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper could hear from where they were sitting on the sofa.

They all nodded.

Edward pulled me over to the love seat where we sat together so we were facing everyone else on the other couches.

It was silent for a few moments before I started talking.

"Well…as you saw before Renee was cheating on Charlie with a man named Phil," I said slowly, keeping my emotions calm. Edward squeezed my hand he was still holding and I squeezed his back smiling sadly at his attempt to comfort me, it was working.

"It turns out that Renee and Phil have been dating for…" I took a deep breath, "17 years," I whispered. They all gasped.

I took another deep breath, preparing for the last part.

"Do any of you remember what Phil looked like?" I asked quietly. They were slightly puzzled by the question.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin…?" Alice said puzzled the rest nodded in agreement with her.

"And what does Erika look like?" I asked rhetorically.

They were confused for one full second then they all gasped.

"No way! How can…but…" Alice trailed off.

"That BITCH!" Rosalie yelled outraged.

"But…but…why did she treat you so badly then?" Jasper asked dumbfounded.

I shrugged. "She had nothing to say when I asked her," I muttered quietly.

There were a few moments of quiet as they took all of this in.

"What happens now?" Edward asked quietly. He had a worried look on his face, everyone else listened in eagerly.

"Well, Charlie cracked it and he's kicking Renee and Erika out. The last I heard of their conversation was that they're moving in with Phil somewhere…" I trailed off still unsure of what was to happen.

Edward's expression was relieved.

"The paparazzi are going to be all over this tomorrow. Charlie is probably calling the tabloids now…" I shook my head in disbelief, it was still hard to grasp the fact that that this was actually happening.

My eyes watered and a few tears spilled over.

"Hey now don't cry baby…" Edward wiped away my tears. _Baby_. It wasn't the word it was the way he said it.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him close.

"GROUP HUG!" Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone ran over squealing as they piled all over us almost suffocating Edward and me.

After a few long minutes of trying to breathe we were all lying on the floor laughing hysterically at each other when the door bell rang.

We all looked around a little disorientated.

"Oh that's the pizza! Oh bella, you've never had pizza with us before have you?" Alice said getting extremely excited suddenly.

"No I guess I haven't…" I said slightly confused.

"Then watch this!"Emmett said mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows.

Emmett ran to the door opening it, and standing in a position that basically said_ 'you give me money and I'll give you pleasure'._

I cracked up when I saw that the pizza boy was Eric Yorkie.

"Shh Bella just watch," Jasper said pointing to the door. I could see Eric standing there very nervously looking at Emmett.

"That will be $15 thanks," Eric said, his voice breaking twice nervously.

Emmett handed him the money with a devilish grin.

"You know…if you give me that money back…I can give you _a lot_ more…" Emmett leaned in as if to kiss him.

Eric squealed, literally squealed then ran off after almost throwing the pizza's at Emmett.

"What?! I thought we had something special!" Emmett yelled after him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Eric screamed back, and then we heard the sound of the delivery bike being driven away.

I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. Neither could anyone else.

Emmett was laughing his booming laugh as he set the pizzas on the table.

We all chattered and joked as we ate the pizza, especially when Rosalie tried to con Emmett into eating something green and leafy.

It was so nice to be with the people I love after the horrible afternoon I'd had. Even the idea of school tomorrow didn't seem_ that_ bad.

* * *

**Well??? tell me what you think please. **

**Ooooh! I forgot to say before, there is someone and i have _no idea_ who it is_, _but there is a girl by the penname of BELLATERROR im pretty sure thats how you spell it but we both have stories where Bella is emo and has a rich family and all that but someone is telling her that she's stolen my ideas and stuff like that when actually our stories are _totally_ different! We both read each others stories and they are nothing alike, besides i got my ideas for this story from an old sitcom my parents watch. **

**ok now thats enough jibber jabber from me.**

**Please Review! **


	15. What's with the stares?

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 15 – What's with the stares?

Bella P.O.V

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Stupid cell phone ringing you awake.

"Hello?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"GET UP! C'mon Bella, the paparazzi are outside and I want us all to look our best for the front page!" Alice squealed at me through the phone.

I looked at the clock. 6:30 am.

"Alice! It's 6-bloody-30!" I yelled at her.

"Yeah I know so get up; I'm going to be on your door step in 2 minutes! NOW GET MOVING!" She hung up

I rolled my eyes. Just like Alice to want to get ready at 6:30 in the morning for the press.

I groaned. Stupid tabloids.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I grudgingly rolled out of bed, slowly walking down the stairs to the front door which was about to be bombarded through.

There was no sign of Charlie, or Erika, or Renee, or Phil. Thank god.

I wasn't even all the way down the stairs – mind you that I was walking very slowly – when Alice started furiously knocking on my door.

I hesitantly opened it.

"Finally!" Alice complained barging through the door.

I noticed that she was fully clothed in all her usual designer clothing.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me all the way back up the stairs with her.

She shoved me into the bathroom to have a shower, while she went through my closet for an 'appropriate' outfit to wear to school.

Alice told me I had to wash my hair so she could style it.

"Bella! I'm coming in so cover up!" Alice called to me just as I was getting out of the shower. I wrapped myself up in a big fluffy white bathrobe and let her in.

"Sit!" She commanded me as she brought in one of the kitchen chairs and placed it in front of the vanity.

I chuckled at her expression. She was trying to be serious but when I laughed she caved and laughed with me.

We chatted as she brushed my hair, and blow dried it and straightened it.

Then she moved to my make-up, she put some black eyeliner and mascara and some lip gloss.

"You've got re-growth coming through, it's not noticeable just a few millimeters" Alice noticed as she ran the brush lightly through my hair – neatening it up.

"Bummer. Not only does that mean a trip to the hair dressers but it means you get a chance to take me to the mall" I muttered.

Alice smiled brightly.

"You know what" Alice started, looking at my hair inquisitively – I was suddenly self conscious "I have an idea, you might not like it but well I think Edward will like it…" She trailed off.

I frowned questioningly. What would Edward like that I wouldn't?

"I'm confused already" I said. She laughed.

"You look so worried! Ha!" She started laughing again.

"Ok all I was going to say was that maybe you should get rid of your colour, you know go back to your original colour. And you don't even have to colour it back, there is this new thing where they wash your hair out with bleach." Alice told me getting very excited by the idea.

"Alice, if they wash my hair out with _bleach_ it will go white. I don't want white hair" I said slowly.

She rolled her eyes.

"It's not bleach I don't know what it is, it's some chemical _like _bleach but your hair goes back to normal, even with permanent dye like yours" She said.

"I'll think about it" I told her. Anything that was_ like_ bleach couldn't be terribly nutritious for my hair.

She pulled me out of the bathroom and into my walk in closet.

"Here put these on and meet me in the kitchen. I'll make us both breakfast." She threw a bundle of clothes at me and danced out of the room.

The outfit Alice had chosen for me was black skinny jeans, a black _'My Chemical Romance'_ t-shirt, a grey and black plaid accessory scarf and black peep toe pumps.

_Damn._ Alice has _Style_.

I got dressed and walked out of my closet to my bedroom.

I checked the time. 7:30am. Wow, Alice was fast.

I went downstairs following the smell of bacon and eggs and burnt toast.

I could hear Alice muttering angrily to herself.

"Stupid toaster…thinks it can burn my toast…well I'll show it…" She grumbled.

I chuckled and sat down in a chair at the kitchen counter.

"Well, aren't I just fabulous? Look at you! You look like you just stepped out of a Hollywood movie! Ha! I'm a genius!" She smiled smugly.

"I have to say Alice you have_ style_. Ever thought about it as a career path?" I asked her as she was setting out the plates with freshly cooked bacon, eggs and _bless her_, burnt toast.

"Absolutely! I'm going to be the most famous fashion designer in the world!" She exclaimed loudly, raising her glass of orange juice in agreement with herself.

"I second that" I said as I clinked glasses with her. We laughed as we started eating.

We were finished within minutes. I _was_ starving.

"C'mon, grab your bag! You're riding with us today!" Alice said as she picked up her bag.

"Cool" I grabbed my bag making sure I had my phone and such.

I followed Alice out of the house, locking up and hiding the key back under the welcome mat.

"Very original" Alice commented.

"Why thank you" I laughed.

Just as we were coming around the corner, Emmett drove past in his jeep with Rosalie and Jasper inside.

He honked the horn and Alice and I waved. Once we rounded the corner of our drive I saw Edward leaning casually against his car. He looked so sexy in his light blue jeans. His black button up shirt had the sleeves rolled up to ¾ lengths, showing of the muscles in his forearms. He had the first couple of buttons undone. My mouth watered. He smiled when he saw me and opened his arms out for a hug. I smiled and ran to him throwing my arms around him.

"Well hello there" He said seductively. I giggled and looked up at him. I got lost in his beautiful green eyes.

"You have beautiful laugh" He whispered. I blushed and smiled.

He cradled my face in his hands and gently. I looked into his eyes, they were filled with love. He was staring so deep into my eyes it felt like he could see right through to my very soul.

He leaned in slowly and softly touched his lips to mine.

I sighed contently. He smiled against my lips.

Someone cleared their throat. _Alice_. I'd forgotten she was here.

Edward grumbled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him without breaking the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, threading my fingers through his soft hair. I was getting dizzy from his intoxicating scent but I didn't care, all I could think about was him, every part of me was pressed against him.

"C'mon! I'm getting old here!" Alice complained.

I giggled. And Edward chuckled pulling away slowly.

He smiled, a lazy eyed grin.

"Alright, let's get to school" He said. He opened up the passenger door for me while I climbed in. Very gentlemanly.

Once Alice was in the backseat he got in and started the engine.

The ride to school was quiet, peaceful. Edward had one hand on the wheel while the other was linked with mine. It was the best morning I had ever had in the existence of good mornings.

"Uh-oh" Edward said. I hadn't realized I'd closed my eyes until I snapped them open.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, he jerked his head in the direction in front of him. I looked out the windshield.

"Oh crap!" I complained.

The Paparazzi were _everywhere!_

We were just pulling into the school when they started frantically trying to snap pictures through the darkly tinted windows.

"Oh My God! It's CNN! Look Bella!" Alice squealed from the backseat. And sure enough, there they were. The van was set up right outside the school office with the cameras out and ready to film. Students were everywhere running around excitedly with their friends. I saw a few teachers trying to control them but they were unsuccessful.

Edward parked carefully, trying not to run anyone over.

I started to panic. There were so many of them, and they were all going to be focused on _me!_

"Edward…" I squeezed his hand, still panicking. He looked at me and his eyes widened.

He touched my cheek. I was already calming down by his touch.

"You'll be fine. Just stay with me" He smiled. I attempted to smile back.

"C'mon" He kissed my cheek and got out of the driver's side.

I was just about to get out when he appeared at my door, opening it with a smile.

"Thank you" I breathed. He took my hand and helped me out of the car.

Then the cameras started flashing and I was being shouted at to pose like_ this_ and like _this._

"Just stick with me" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded. He held my hand and led me through the rage of the paparazzi.

"Isabella! Please, just a moment of your time" A news reporter from CNN stood in my path so I had no way of refusing.

"Sure" I muttered.

Suddenly a big camera swung around right in front of me and Edward and the stupid news reporter that wanted stupid minutes of my stupid time.

"Hi I'm Brad and we're here on CNN with an exclusive interview with Miss Isabella Swan herself" He said into the microphone at the camera. He turned to me.

"Now Isabella, is it true? Is Erika really not your sister? Is Phil her biologicol father? What about you? Is Charlie your biologicol father?" He asked putting the microphone in my face. I kept my face smooth, serene.

"Yes it is true, Erika is only my half sister and Phil is her real father and yes Charlie is my real father" I said. He smiled and turned back to the camera.

"There you have it folks, it's all true" He smiled and turned back to me.

"Now Isabella, you've got us all wondering. Who is this mystery man standing by your side?" He smiled and shoved the microphone back in my face.

I looked up at Edward and smiled, he grinned back.

"This is Edward" I looked back at Brad "He's my boyfriend" I smiled.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"And Edward how do you feel about Isabella?" Brad asked putting the microphone up to Edward. Edward smiled.

"I have to say Brad, I'm completely in love with her" He kissed my cheek. I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Aww, would you look at that folks, young love. Well we wish you all the best in a happy relationship…"Brad was about to continue but he was interrupted by someone yelling out my name.

"BELLA!" It was Emmett. He came running over with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. They all stood next us, in their couples and smiled at Brad.

"Now who do we have here?" Brad asked pointing the microphone in Emmett's face.

"I'm Emmett"

"Rosalie"

"Jasper"

"Alice, and may I just say I love your tie Brad!" She smiled brightly.

"Well thanks Alice. Now it looks like we have three couples here, am I right?" Brad waggled his eyebrows at us. We all nodded a little embarrassed.

"Now ain't that just something special. Well we wish all of you the very best in the near future." He looked back at the camera "Well folks there you have it, Now back to you Maria in the studio" He smiled. The camera man signaled with his hands 3, 2, 1.

"And Cut. That's a wrap" He said and all the crew headed back to the van.

"OH MY GOSH!" Alice screamed.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"WE'RE GONNA BE ON T-FREAKING-V!" She started jumping up and down.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Gotta love Alice.

"We better get to class before the paparazzi start annoying you again" Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He held my hand as he led the way through to English class.

We could hear the ruckus going on inside the classroom, the teacher obviously wasn't here yet.

As soon as we opened the door the whole class went silent. Staring.

I blushed and looked down, while Edward led us to our usual seats at the back of the room.

That didn't stop anyone from staring. The room was completely silent.

"What?" I asked out loud to everyone once we were seated. Didn't they know staring was rude?

A round of 'nothing' was muttered around the room and everyone looked away, continuing with their own conversations.

I looked at Edward inquisitively. He shrugged just as confused as I was.

Thankfully Mr. Varner entered the room then. I sighed.

* * *

**IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES!!! I've just been really stressed out with school AND all the bushfires going on here in Victoria, i've been very worried about family and stuff that had to evacuate their homes and i've been sick with random coughing fits cause the smoke in the air is really thick and it was kinda hard to breathe a few days ago so yeah.**

**Anyway....Soooo...............Why was everyone staring at Bella????????**

**reveiw please. love ya! xoxox**


	16. Stop staring at me!

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 16 – STOP STARING AT ME!

English was boring. Trig was boring. – Despite the fact that Edward was with me the entire time. It was also awkward. _Everyone_ kept staring. I mean, yes it must have been pretty big news for all of them, finding out that Erika wasn't even my full sister, and Renee had been cheating on Charlie for 17 years, but the staring is a little full on. Usually when you catch someone staring, they look away. But these people didn't. They kept staring. Not only that, but they were…looking for something. It bothered me to no end.

Finally lunch came around and Edward and I were walking hand in hand, with our trays toward our usual table.

"Hey," I greeted everyone as we sat down. They replied their hello's and then went back to whatever they were doing.

The cafeteria was quiet. Not silent but not its usual volume either. I resisted the urge to turn around and scowl at the people I could feel staring at me. I ignored them as best I could and just tried to eat my lunch without poking my tongue out at someone.

Eventually people started talking normally again, getting louder and louder, back to the cafeteria's usual state.

It didn't last very long at all.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside, causing people to run out into the yard, from what I could see they were heading to the parking lot.

The entire school population was gone from the cafeteria.

Everyone stood up from our table and ran to where ever everyone was, we were all very confused.

As we got closer I deciphered emotions emanating from people.

Distress. Horror. Pain. Disgust.

Something had gone wrong. Something very bad had happened.

"Where's Bella?!" Someone shouted.

"Look! There she is! Bella! Over here, we need your help!" Someone else yelled a cry of despair.

I could hear sirens in the distance.

I ran over as fast as I could to the shouting people. I screamed at what I saw.

_OH NO! _

I was shaking as I ran over to my half sister's mangled body that was still half trapped under the car. I didn't look to see who was in the driver's seat.

"ERIKA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I screeched. I put my hands under her head; blood was flowing out of her mouth. I turned her head to the side so she didn't choke.

She wasn't going to make it. It pained me to know that I could confirm that.

Her body had gone pale white. She was still warm, barley breathing and obviously unable to move. The lower half of her body was trapped under the car, impossible to move her. I gagged. Her left leg was torn open and I could see the bone, bits of muscle and body tissue were mangled and spilling out all over the place. She was losing a lot of blood. _Fast_.

She made a noise. Not a moan, or a groan or anything related to pain. It was almost like a half strangled sigh of _relief_.

"ERIKA?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I screeched again. I barely noticed all the other crying faces around me, and the ambulance pull into the parking lot, along with two police cars.

Erika, somehow still able to function, spat out the blood in her mouth and turned to me.

She locked her gaze on me, and I could see she was struggling to keep her eyes from rolling back into her head.

"Thank…you" She chocked "For being…the best…half…sister I could ever…have wanted…I'm sorry…I ruined your life…forgive me…I will never…ever forget you…Bella…my sister…I love you…always…never forget…me…I wish…we…had more time…to be…friends…"She chocked again and the ambulance people pushed me out of the way to get to her.

I couldn't see through my tear filled eyes.

"Erika!" I shouted as they tried to lift the van off her. She somehow managed to roll her head back to look at me; she could barely keep eye contact.

"I FORGIVE YOU!" I shouted loud enough so she could hear over the ruckus that was going on around us.

It wasn't much of one, but it was a _smile_.

She closed her eyes, still smiling.

I was shaking uncontrollably, and violent sobs were breaking through me. It felt as though I was shattering into pieces.

Something warm and comfortable grabbed hold of me. It took me a moment to figure out that Edward was hugging me, holding me against his chest. I sobbed against him, he stroked my hair.

"Why?" I muttered over and over again.

"Oh. Fuck." Edward said. I looked up at him, blinking through my tears to see why he had suddenly said those to words.

He was staring ahead of him, an expression of horror and disgust covered his beautiful face.

I tried to turn to see whatever it was he was looking at but he kept his arm strong around my waist, refusing to let me turn.

"Edward, please," I whispered. He looked at my face and stroked my cheek, he let me turn.

I _almost _wished I hadn't.

They were pulling the body of the driver out of the van. I gagged again.

It was _Renee_.

Covered in her own blood and a little disfigured. This was no accident. I could see an envelope pinned to her chest.

_A suicide letter_.

"No, no, no, no, no," I muttered to myself.

They were laying her body onto a gurney and covered her with a white sheet.

They took Erika's body and covered her in a white sheet.

The police were asking questions to everyone and taking pictures of the crime scene.

It was all too much.

Everything was tilting at an odd angle and there was a loud ragged panting sound. Someone called my name.

It all went black.

* * *

**_Too much???_**

**_lemme know. You'll all find out whats in the suicide letter in the next chapter, also Bella's old band will be back in later chapters too, i haven't forgotten them ;). Sorry this is late - and short._**

**_I will update sooner i promise. And i will update Fallen sooner aswell._**

**_love u all xoxoxo REVIEW!!_**


	17. Memory

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 17 – Memory

"Sir how long has she been out?" A foreign voice asked. Whoa…everything was so hazy. I felt like I'd been hit in the head _really_ hard, and been asleep for _eons_.

It took me a moment to realize that I was awake, and being held by something really warm…

"I'm not sure exactly, about 20 minutes I think…" I knew that voice. Very, _very_ well. Suddenly the colour of emerald green appeared in my mind.

It took me another moment to realize that it was Edward. I sighed. Edward…

"She'll wake up soon son, no need to worry. Take a seat over there, sorry we can't give you a bed to lay her down on, they're all occupied. But don't worry she'll come 'round…"The voice seemed farther away and there was an echoing tapping sound, I realized the person was walking away.

"Bella…" Edward sighed. It made my chest hurt when I heard the pain in his voice.

Suddenly he was moving, I was moving too. He sat down on what I would expect to be a chair; it made crunchy crinkly noises – like it's been used a lot of times.

My head rested against his neck and shoulder, I could hear his slow even breathing, smell his wonderful scent.

I sighed.

I decided I should probably notify him that I was awake.

It took me a few seconds to locate the muscles that moved my eyelids.

I fluttered them open, my eyelashes brushing against Edward neck.

He chuckled lightly. It tickled him.

"Bella, love? Are you ok?" He asked, cupping my face in his hands and bringing me around so I was facing him.

I nearly fainted again at just the sight of his eyes.

It took me a few seconds to answer.

"Umm…ok, I think. Just trying to get my bearings right now…umm…where am I? And why do I feel so weird…wait, weren't we at school?" I muttered trying to think over what could have gotten me…where ever I was.

Edward frowned.

"You don't…remember?" He asked. His voice sounded disbelieving.

Then I frowned, trying to remember whatever I was supposed to be remembering.

"We were at school…" I started. Edward nodded encouraging me.

"There was a news reporter, he interviewed me and everyone else about the thing with Erika and Renee…and Phil…" I recalled the images now.

"Yes, yes what else?" He asked. He seemed a little impatient and a little anxious.

"Umm…oh! Everyone was staring that was annoying…" I muttered angrily.

"And after that?" He asked, seeming a little apprehensive of my reaction.

"Umm…were we running somewhere?" I asked, frowning at a strange memory in my head. It didn't even feel like a real memory, almost as if it were like I was remembering a dream. Not quite clear, no emotion to it, but it was just…there…in my head.

And then nothing…blank.

"Do you remember where we were running?" Edward asked oblivious to my confusion on the 'running' memory.

"Umm…no…should I? Edward could you please just tell me what's going on? I don't know where am I am or why I'm here. And why do you look so…stressed? And worried? And…angry? Why are you angry?" I asked, question after question. I couldn't control them, a wave of disorientation hit me and I was suddenly not able to control what words came out of my mouth.

I studied Edward's face.

It was set in lines of Stress. Worry. Anger. Anxiety. Disbelief?

What in the world was going on here? Have I gone crazy?

Why can't I remember…what was I remembering again?

He stared into my eyes for a long moment before he asked the nurse at the front desk if his father was too busy to see him for a minute. Apparently he would see us in 15 minutes.

I felt very odd, and strangely excluded. What was the big secret?

Edward sat with me on his lap, mostly silent. He'd kiss my cheek or my forehead every now and then.

I was suddenly nervous. I'd never met his father before, not as a person, not as a patient, not even as Edward's girlfriend yet.

Edward seemed to notice.

"You're nervous aren't you?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

"He won't bite. I promise," he smiled. I tried to smile with him. I failed.

"Edward, you wanted to see me?" A foreign voice called.

"Dad," Edward breathed. I turned around on Edwards lap so I was facing the man that was Edward's father.

He was tall with ashy blonde hair, one or two stray pieces of grey starting spread through.

He had blue eyes, more hazel though, a mixture of green and blue.

He had a very friendly face, even with stress lines showing through he looked approachable as a stranger.

Edward stood, pulling me up and wrapping his arm around my waist securely.

Carlisle smiled politely.

"Hi Dad, oh this is Bella my girlfriend, Bella this is my father." Edward gestured with his hand, he still seemed impatient.

Carlisle shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." He smiled, very genuinely.

"It's nice to meet you too Carlisle," I smiled back.

"What was it you wanted Edward?" Carlisle asked, his voice was impatient too.

"She can't remember…" Edward said gesturing to me.

I blushed.

Carlisle frowned.

"What do you mean? What can't she remem – oh!" Realization covered his face.

"She can't remember anything? How far does her memory go? May I?" Carlisle asked holding out his hands, wanting to examine my head.

I nodded.

Carlisle and Edward spoke about my 'memory issue' while Carlisle examined my head, shining torches in my eyes, making me follow his finger with my eyes.

I zoned out after a while, they started using to many doctors terms for me to be interested.

"Bella?" Carlisle said suddenly. I looked up.

"What do you remember exactly? Try very hard to think of everything you can. And anything specific in your memory that seems relevant please tell me," Carlisle said. I nodded.

"We were at school, we were interviewed by…umm…I don't remember his name. Then we went to our class room and everyone was staring at me, that was annoying, then it was lunch time…umm…it gets a bit hazy then…I think we were running somewhere but I can't be sure…and then…it's just…nothing. I don't remember anything after that other than waking up here in a hospital and I am still clueless as to why I'm here," I told him.

He frowned. What does that mean, am I crazy?

"It seems Edward her mind has blocked out the…event. The human brain can block things out it doesn't like, especially…bad things, or things that scare it. Her mind has blocked it out so it doesn't hurt itself. It's a very remarkable trait," Carlisle said, in an almost admiring tone.

"Remarkable?" Edward scoffed.

"Well Edward it is a thing to admire really, but yes I see your point…I think the best thing to do is just sit her down and tell her, but maybe not you, someone she is very close to. Maybe someone she's known for a while?" Carlisle suggested.

Edward sighed.

"Ok thanks for your help Dad; I'll talk to you later." Carlisle smiled sadly then departed rather hurriedly.

I looked at Edward. He was looking at the floor, a very sad expression on his face. He looked almost on the verge of _tears_.

What the hell had happened?

Edward walked me back to the old chairs and sat me down.

"I'll be back in a minute, just stay here," he said sadly. He kissed my cheek then left through two double doors.

It was quiet and rather lonely while Edward was gone but in no time he was back, only this time he had a crying Angela Webber with him.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry!" Angela said running over to me.

"Ange?"

I stood up a little shocked at the state she was in.

She gripped me in a tight hug. So tight I could hardly breathe.

I hugged her back, still very shocked. She muttering to me she was so sorry for what happened.

"Angela?" Edward interrupted her. "Please could you just tell her, this is killing me," Edward said in a strained voice.

She broke away from me, wiping her eyes.

"Ok, come on Bella, we'll go in here." She held my hand as she led me through to what appeared to be an office.

I followed her inside and she sat me down on one of the office's chairs. I read the name tag. It was Dr. Cullen's.

Angela locked the door then came and knelt in front of me.

I could see Edward outside the glass door; he was watching me with a pained expression.

He mouthed "Sorry" at me.

"Now Bella…" Angela started drawing my attention back to her "This is going to be a big shock…"

Edward POV

I watched my girl through the glass door. I mouthed sorry to her but she just looked at me confused.

I watched as Angela's mouth started moving indicating that she was retelling the horrific events of this morning.

I watched as Bella's expression changed.

Confusion: frowning, mouth set in almost a grimace.

Shock/Horror: Eyes wide, mouth parted.

Heartbroken: Crying, hugging Angela tightly.

I couldn't bear it.

I unlocked the door from the outside and went in.

"Bella, hunny I'm so sorry," I said when she looked up.

She let go of Angela and threw her arms around my waist, sobbing into my chest.

I stroked her hair and tried to comfort her as best I could.

It was a long while after she calmed down.

Somehow in the midst of everything we'd ended up on the couch and Ben Cheney, Angela's boyfriend, came and found us. He came and sat with Angela for a while before he got a call telling him to go home. He took Angela with him.

Bella was sitting on my lap, staring straight ahead…at nothing.

"I remember," She whispered after a long while.

"Pardon?"

"I remember," She whispered slightly louder "Everything is so clear now."

She remembered. Finally.

"I want to read the letter," she said.

"What letter?" I asked her quietly.

"The suicide letter."

* * *

**i know im sorry it took ages, im not going to bore you with excuses...**

**review please. yes that means you too JESS(jupitar)! (she knows who she is...hopefully)**

**bree xoxoxo.**


	18. The Suicide Letter

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 18 – Suicide Letter

Bella

I was scared to open the letter. Very scared. Did I want to _know_ what it said? Did I want to live my life _wishing_ I knew what it said instead?

I had to read it. I had to.

I sat silently in Dr. Carlisle Cullen's' office, at his desk in his big leather chair.

It was very quiet in his office. It was only me, alone.

Edward had gone to retrieve the letter, as well as going to find Charlie.

I sat, staring at a painting on the wall when I heard the door open quietly.

It was Edward, letter in hand, and Charlie. He looked so empty. He really did love Renee very much.

Edward came and took my hand. I didn't realize my hands were shaking until they stopped when Edward was near. He stared deep into my eyes. I could see sadness in his.

"Bella," he said quietly, "Are you sure you want to read this?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

He handed the letter to me slowly.

My hands started shaking again. I stared at the envelope for a moment.

_To my dearest Charlie & Bella._

It read on the front, in Renee's own style of calligraphy.

I slid my finger under the opening of the letter slowly.

I hesitated.

I took another deep breath and took the letter out.

Not one letter but two.

One was addressed to me; the other was addressed to Charlie.

Charlie was standing awkwardly by a nearby chair in the small office.

"Charlie, there's two. This one's for you," I whispered, handing it too him. He seemed unsteady as he sat down staring at the folded piece of paper.

I looked back at my own. It had my name on the front in the same calligraphy that was on the envelope, it was obviously used throughout the entire letter.

I unfolded the paper slowly.

_Isabella,_ it read.

_My dearest first daughter. I have a lot of explaining to do for you. I guess I should start with why I treated you the way I did for so long. Well, it's a rather strange story._

_It started with a dream I had when I was pregnant with you. It was a 'snap shot' into the future, if you will, a scene of what your life would be like in the next few years. It wasn't a nice scene. It was something I wished would never happen to you, something I didn't want for you because I knew it would ruin your life before you were even half way through. _

_I realize now that my method of trying to prevent the 'scene' from happening was wrong._

_I wish I had taken a better look at my dream and analyzed it properly. Because my method of 'preventing' made the scene come true. I realize now that my dream was a sign, telling me that the way I was going to end up treating you would make that happen._

_And, I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry for never being there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry for everything I've done that has caused you pain. Everything I've done that has ruined the young years of your hopefully long life. _

_I'm sorry I deceived Charlie and you by having a relationship with Phil. _

_Please don't blame him. Blame me. I was the one who convinced him. _

_He is a good person and I took advantage of that, along with taking advantage of Charlies' kindness as well. _

_The reason I have chosen to end Erika and my life is because of this._

_I was a bad person. I was turning Erika into a bad person. I was hurting my family. I couldn't live with myself anymore._

_The world is a better place without us now. I hope you can see that as clearly as I imagined it. I am so very sorry for everything I have done._

_I hope one day you can forgive me._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Renee. _

Wet spots started appearing on the page and I realized I was crying.

I sniffed, refolding the letter with shaking hands.

Edward's arms were around me at once.

I held onto him tightly, sobbing against his chest, probably ruining his shirt.

He held me tightly; it felt as if he was holding me together. If he let go I was sure I would fall to pieces.

Some point in time while I was crying I heard Charlie leave the room.

After a while, I wasn't sure how long, nor did I care, I stopped crying.

Somehow I'd ended up sitting on Edward's lap. I hugged myself close to him. He was so _warm_ and his scent was delicious.

He stroked my hair.

"I think it's time we head home love," he whispered.

Home.

Where was home now?

I wasn't sure.

Home was supposed to be the place where you belong. The place where you felt like you fit in.

The place where your life takes its first baby steps into a cruel and heartless world.

Forks was not my home.

* * *

**Sad chapter there. **

**please review.**

**i'll update faster if you do.**

**bree xox. **


	19. Only A Week

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 19 – Only A Week

Bella

"Bella? You wanna cookie?" Alice asked me, trying in some attempt to get a response out of me.

I shook my head and went back to staring vacantly out the window of my _home_. I mentally scoffed. This wasn't _my _home.

My home was surrounded by tall gum trees and bush land. It was always beautiful in the afternoons on those _hot_ summer days. The ground would crunch when I walked on it and it would some times turn my shoes the colour of the dirt in those especially dry months. My home smelt like a home should smell. Inviting and comforting. Forks didn't smell nice. All I could smell at the moment was the cold very uncomforting metallic smell of the window as I gazed out into the pouring rain.

"Bella, c'mon eat something," Alice complained.

"I'm not hungry," I murmured.

She walked back into the kitchen, trying again, to find something to feed me.

For the last 2 hours, I'd been sitting here on the window seat in the living room, just watching the rain.

I guess, yeah, I was wallowing in misery.

At least it was peaceful.

It was sort of nice…watching the rain, but also almost…painful.

It was painful in a way that it made me think about life so much more closely than I ever had before.

The rain was almost like a 'life' but it ended so quickly. It dewed up in the form of clouds then when the time was right it was released, it soared through the air gracefully, looking so beautiful, and then SPLAT…it was all over.

You only get one chance at life. And for those little rain drops it ended so quickly, metaphorically speaking.

How many times had I thought of taking my own life? Too many times.

And now I realize how much pain I really would cause the people around me.

The shrill of the phone made me flinch.

Alice answered it.

"Hello? Oh! Thank goodness…ok…alright, I'll tell her now…thanks…see you soon, bye!" She hung up.

"Bella?" Alice called as she walked into the room.

I turned, in response to my name being called.

"That was Jasper, he said the boys and him are finishing up now and Rosalie and Esme are getting dinner now," She told me. I nodded.

That reminded me that Jasper, Edward and Emmett were asked by the hospital if they could shift beds from one room to another, apparently some of the rooms were getting a bit full.

And Esme and Rosalie went to Port Angeles to get something to 'cheer everybody up'.

I don't even know where Charlie is.

So it was just Alice and I, in a quiet living room. The silence was _almost_ awkward.

I went back to staring out the window, the sun was obviously setting but it was hidden by the clouds.

It had stopped raining too, it was just a very light drizzle, just mist really.

"Alice?" I asked quietly, I wasn't sure she'd heard me until she replied.

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you think it's ever going to get better?" I whispered.

She was quiet for a moment.

"I think, Bella, it will get better if you want it to. There are two sides to everything, whether it is good or bad, light or dark or whatever it is. This might be a very bad point in time but there are always little things that make it better. You might have a 'bad' day but there might have been little things in you day that were 'good'. If you're optimistic about it, the 'good' will outshine the 'bad'." She smiled comfortingly.

It took me a moment to really understand what she meant.

I nodded and half smiled.

"Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome."

Alice looked really sad. _Umm…duh Bella…_

It was strange though, I was so used to her erratic, hyper active self that it felt like I was in the room with a different person.

I decided I would make her happy. I would make as many people happy as I could, because other people's happiness always made me happy.

"Hey…Alice…?" I said a little uneasily.

She looked up immediately, giving a forced smile.

"How 'bout we go shopping tomorrow, you, me and Rose. Just us girls hanging out for the day," I offered.

Her eyes lit up and her smile turned real.

"Really? You wanna go shopping? Oh, Bella it will be so much fun, I promise, and I won't make you try things on you don't want to, or buy things I know you're only going to wear once-"I cut her off.

"It's ok Alice, I think it will be nice if you do make me buy things I don't want to and make me buy things I'm only going to wear once because _'you never know when I'm going to need the perfect outfit',_" I quoted her.

She threw her arms around me.

"I promise Bella it will be fun," She said to me as she let me go out of her death grip of a hug.

I gave her a small smile.

It was so nice to see her happy again.

Headlights flashed on the both of us as a car drove into the driveway.

"That's them," Alice murmured to herself as she went to get the door.

I stayed on the window seat but faced the door so I could greet the boys when they got in.

Emmett was first in the door.

"Hey Bella," He said, he sounded exhausted. He hugged me and then dropped himself down on the sofa in a heap.

Jasper was next.

"Hello Bella," He sounded exhausted too. He gave me a hug and then went and joined Emmett on the couch.

Then Edward came through the door.

My heart leapt.

His eyes brightened when he saw me and he all but ran straight to me.

He smiled and hugged me close, picking me up from the window seat and holding me close to him.

It was the most satisfactory feeling.

He sighed happily.

I wrapped my arms around his neck but pulled back so I could see his face.

"You look exhausted," I whispered to him, brushing away the hair in his beautiful eyes.

"So do you," He whispered back sadly. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and rested his hand on my cheek. I leant into his touch and sighed.

"I'll be ok, time apparently heals all wounds," I smiled as best could.

He rested his forehead against mine.

"I hope so Bella…I…don't know what I would do if…just don't…please don't…," He couldn't finish his sentence, he was too upset, but I knew what he was referring too.

"Don't worry Edward. Alice threw away anything sharp." I tried to comfort him.

His mouth pulled up into my favourite crooked smile and he kissed me.

I smiled contently against his soft lips. I was always content around him, he always knew how to make me feel better, even just being in the vicinity of him made me instantly happier.

He pulled away after a moment and just held me, burying his head in my hair.

I breathed in his scent and cuddled myself closer to his muscled chest.

"I love you Edward," I whispered to him.

"I love you Bella," He whispered back.

I realized then that, that was the first time I'd ever said it out loud to him.

He'd said it to me when we were being interviewed but I never said it back.

I kissed his cheek, feeling a little guilty.

He kissed mine.

I kissed his.

He kissed mine again.

So I kissed his again.

We both went to kiss each others' then and we ended up getting each other on the lips.

We broke away giggling quietly at our little game.

"Alice…they're being smoochy and it's not fair, Rose isn't here yet," Emmett complained.

"Oh shut up," She said obviously distracted by Jasper. I giggled.

Edward brought us over to the couches, Alice and Jasper occupied the arm chair and Emmett was sprawled across the main sofa, so Edward and I curled up together on the love seat.

Emmett flicked the television on. He surfed through the channels looking for something interesting to watch.

He stopped on a football game.

I sat there extremely confused, trying to understand how the game worked, someone apparently scored a goal and that's when Edward noticed my expression.

"What wrong?"

"I don't understand your football games, in Australia we had AFL not…whatever this is….,"I said perplexed.

All the boys chuckled. For the rest of the quarter they were all explaining to me how the game worked.

"You get it now?" Emmett asked.

"Yep. Sort of…," I said. He chuckled again.

Just then the 6:00 news came on.

Everyone froze. Sat staring silently at the TV.

A woman with blonde hair and a red blouse on started talking very 'officially' in a serious tone.

"Breaking news! There has been a drastic accident today at our very own Forks High School, more information on that in a moment. New comers from Australia, Charlie and Renee Swan apparently moved here for some company issues a week ago today, we found out in an interview that their second daughter Erika is only 'legally' related to Charlie Swan. Her biological father Phil had apparently been dating Renee for 17 years; the truth has only broken through their family 2 days ago. In an earlier interview Isabella Swan, their first daughter confirmed this information. Here's Brad at their high school this morning.

"_Hi I'm Brad and we're here on CNN with an exclusive interview with Miss Isabella Swan herself. Now Isabella, is it true? Is Erika really not your sister? Is Phil her biological father? What about you? Is Charlie your biological father?" _

"_Yes it is true, Erika is only my half sister and Phil is her real father and yes Charlie is my real father" _

"_There you have it folks, it's all true, Now Isabella, you've got us all wondering. Who is this mystery man standing by your side?"_

"_This is Edward, he's my boyfriend." _

"_And Edward how do you feel about Isabella?" _

"_I have to say Brad; I'm completely in love with her." _

"_Aww, would you look at that folks, young love. Well we wish you all the best in a happy relationship…"_

"_BELLA!" _

"_Now who do we have here?" _

"_I'm Emmett."_

"_Rosalie."_

"_Jasper."_

"_Alice, and may I just say I love your tie Brad!" _

"_Well thanks Alice. Now it looks like we have three couples here, am I right?" _

"_Now ain't that just something special. Well we wish all of you the very best in the near future. Well folks there you have it, Now back to you Maria in the studio."_

'Unfortunately that happiness didn't last very long, at 'lunch time' today at Forks High School, Renee and Erika Swan were killed, sources say that Erika was walking from her car into the school office when Renee drove into the parking lot, inevitably running Erika over, killing Renee herself in the process. We are unsure as to what is next for the remaining Swan family."

Then the add break was over and the football game was back on in its 3rd quarter.

Everyone was silent.

I couldn't take it. I sobbed loudly.

I stood and ran out the door. I heard them calling my name but I just needed to get out of there.

The tears were running down my face relentlessly. I didn't bother wiping them away, they weren't stopping anytime soon.

I ran down the driveway, across the road, round the corner and to the park. I ran towards _my _tree.

This tree was like my hide out. My safe harbor, away from everything I wanted to escape. I leant against the tree and just broke down. I slid down until I was sitting on the ground. The tears flowing freely, again, not bothering to lift my hands and wipe away the tears. They ran slowly down my cheeks, then down my neck, where they soaked my scarf and my shirt.

I was at the tree not even a full minute before they were all there.

Edward kneeled down in front of me and held my face in his hands. A single tear fell from his eyes.

Everyone else kneeled down as well, around me. Alice sat down next to me, Jasper next her and Emmett on my other side.

We were all silent for a while.

"Only a week," I said. My voice was broken. They looked up, slightly confused in my statement.

"I've been here for one week and look at what's happened," I laughed once without humor.

"Exactly a week. I was reunited with Angela, which was good. My band had to go back to Australia, that was bad, but, I gained a new band, that was good. I fell in love, which was good. I got new friends, the best friends I've ever had, and that was good. Charlie started being nice to me, which was weird. Renee was cheating on Charlie, which was bad. Erika and Renee are dead, that's bad. Now I don't know what's going to happen with Charlie. I don't even know who to trust anymore," I laughed again, without any humor what so ever. It was a sick laugh, an insane laugh. One you would expect from a person in a straight jacket talking about all the people they killed.

"Only a week," I muttered again. This time I sobbed.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. Everyone else huddled with us and we all cried together.

It was the most emotional evening I had ever had in my entire life.

* * *

**Ok, that was a long one, not as long as some of my others but i tried to give you all a long-ish one this time.....so yeah.....lol**

**any questions or whatever..u know the drill, review and i'll answer or..yeah....=D**

**im in the weirdest mood at the moment....kind of hyper and reallly lazy.....=D**

**anyway......REVIEW!...please?**

**love you all!! xoxoxo**

**.vampier**


	20. A Clean Break

**Emo Singer Bella**

Chapter 20 – A Clean Break

Bella

"Charlie you can't leave me! Please! You're the only real family I've got left, and what about you? I'm your only daughter! Doesn't that serve as anything?!" I half yelled while tears were streaming down my face.

Charlie was leaving. He was_ leaving_. He decided as of last night that he didn't want to be in this 'life' anymore. He was starting fresh, new home, new job, new_ name_.

_And he wasn't taking me with him._

He was removing himself from me as a parent.

"Bella, I have too! How many times must we go through this! I don't_ want_ to live here. I don't _want_ to live like this. I don't _want_ to be _Charlie Swan_ anymore!" He made his name sound like a word of blasphemy.

I sobbed again and grabbed hold of his hand around the handle of his suitcase. I squeezed it tightly.

"Dad… please…," I begged half heartedly. I wasn't really begging anymore. I guess I was just waiting for the final 'no'.

I could see in his expression he was torn. He obviously didn't want to leave me, but he knew he had to.

"Bella…I'll visit you someday soon. All I need is a clean break. I'll come back, eventually," he whispered.

"Promise?" I whispered back.

"Promise." His eyes welled up with tears then and he hugged me close for a moment.

He let go and took a long look at my face, he touched my cheek, then turned quickly and opened the front door.

The chill of the morning wind made me shiver as it blew through the house. It was dark outside, the street lights were the only real light outside. Though it was only about 9:00am, it was obviously going to be a cold, rainy day. I tried not to think about why that was ironic.

I followed him out to the taxi waiting.

He got in quickly and gave me a sad look from the window. I just stared back, wrapping my arms around my chest trying to hold myself together. A pain in my chest, in my heart, knocked the breath out of me.

I'd never felt so _alone_.

The taxi drove away quickly, making a loud screech as it rounded the corner on the wrong angle. I watched it until it was out of sight.

I stood there in the cold, just letting the wind blow my hair around my face in a wild mess.

The cold wind literally went right through my clothes. My black hoodie felt as thin as paper, and my blue skinny jeans were too thin to apply any kind of protection against the cold air. At least my ugg boots were keeping my feet warm.

I saw a taxi at the end of the street; it's headlights on the road, coming in my direction.

I couldn't stop the hope that welled up inside me, that maybe that was Charlie on his way back to say he wasn't thinking straight, and he'd stay.

That was until I realized that taxi wasn't slowing down.

It kept going; it went past my house without even a swerve in my direction.

I sobbed again. I wiped away my tears but as soon as I did more just kept rolling down my cheeks.

"Bella?" A soft, feminine voice asked.

I turned immediately to the sound of my name.

I jumped half in surprise and to who it was.

"Esme?"

"Bella, what are you doing out here? It's too cold. And why are you crying sweet heart?" Her look of concern for me almost over whelmed me. She was such a wonderful mother. One I never had.

She must have been out getting the morning paper, she was still in her pale pink elephant pajamas and she was holding a cup of what I assumed was coffee.

Her soft caramel coloured hair blew wildly around her face.

"Come inside darling." She held my arm and led me into her house. It was so _warm _and_ quiet_.

By the looks of it she was the only one up.

The lights in the living room and kitchen were the only ones on in the entire house.

She sat me down at a kitchen stool at the counter and went around the other side to start making another cup of coffee.

My sobbing echoed around the room. I tried to quiet down.

She set a freshly poured cup of coffee in front of me. It smelled so good.

I took a sip and sighed as the feeling of the hot drink blazed down my throat, warming it up nicely.

"Thank you," I whispered. She smiled and leant forward over the counter, resting on her elbows.

"Now tell me," she said quietly.

I kept my eyes down, I knew if I looked at her face it would remind me too much of Renee, and how loving she could have been. I concentrated on answering her question without breaking down again.

"Charlie left," I whispered.

"Left?"

"He said he needed a clean break. He said he was moving to Canada to work as a police officer. He's changing his name too. He promised he might come find me someday…" I took a deep breath to calm down. "He needed a fresh start. He's sick of this life and everything in it. He said he didn't want to be_ Charlie Swan _anymore." I put my head in my hands and cried silently.

She was quiet for a moment.

"So what has he left you with? Do you have money? What's happening to the house?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know…" I wiped away my tears and stared blankly at my coffee.

"You can stay here." I looked up surprised, "We have a spare room next door to Alice's, you can live with us if you'd like." She straightened up as she said this, looking indifferent. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Esme I…" I didn't know what to say.

"We'll move you in today if you'd like. We'll worry about what to do with the house later." She turned to put her empty coffee cup in the sink, rinsing it and placing face down on a dish rack.

She turned back to me, and smiled triumphantly.

"You know, ever since I first met you I wanted to adopt you. Now that you and Edward have found each other I don't think that's even legal. But still, would you like to be a part of the Cullen, Masen and Hale family?" she asked.

She wanted _me_ to be a part of her family. I smiled to gratefully.

"Yes please," I whispered.

"On one condition." She held up one finger and whispered, "No more cutting." She looked down at my exposed wrist. I hadn't realized the sleeve of my hoodie had risen partially up my arm.

I blushed and pulled my sleeve down.

"Yes Esme," I said guiltily.

She smiled.

"Oh, I have another daughter!" she exclaimed and almost ran around the side of the counter to me, and wrapped her arms around me. I delicately hugged her back.

"Oh sweetie, you don't know how happy you've made me!" I hadn't realized she'd started to cry. Her sudden mood change surprised me a little.

"Did Edward tell you what happened to me?" She asked wiping away her tears. She sat in the stool next to me and held both my hands in hers.

"He told me you lost a baby, before Emmett. Then you fell…off the…cliff…"I said cautiously. I wasn't sure if she would be offended that Edward had told me so much.

"Such a gentlemen. He didn't tell you the half of it. It's quite a sad story. Would you like to hear it?"

I nodded.

"When I was first married, it was an arranged marriage. Not to Carlisle. To an awful, awful man. His name was Aro."

"Aro? That's an odd name," I said.

"Yes I know, it was passed down from his grandfather. Anyway, when I found out I was pregnant I didn't tell him. He was a bad man. Not nice. He had no morals, no respect. He was cheating on me and I knew it. I didn't want to bring up a child in any environment around him. It wasn't safe. So, I had planned to run away, start fresh, you know. But somehow…I'm not sure how…he found out I was running away…" She looked away, in a daze of confusion.

She was quiet for a long time.

"He grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the ground," she said quietly "And I landed facedown…my unborn baby was killed almost instantly," she wept.

"My baby didn't even get a chance at life. I didn't even know what sex the poor thing was." She wiped her tears away quickly.

I didn't know what to say.

I was too shocked to think of a coherent response.

"When he'd finished beating me up, somehow I was still alive. He went back to the pub, threatening me that if I tried to run while he was gone he'd hunt me down and kill me. I ran anyway. I ran to a cliff face and did the act I would never dream of doing." She looked down.

It was obvious what she had done. She had jumped. Not for fun. For death.

"They found me almost instantly. I don't know how, and they somehow managed to put me back in shape. I was in hospital for a total of 76 weeks. That's a year and 6 months. A _very_ long time, and I still have a bit of a limp." She looked away wistfully all of a sudden.

"That's where I met Carlisle. If it wasn't for him, and his advanced medical skills and techniques…and pure kind heartedness… I wouldn't be here today." She smiled sadly.

Again another example of how precious life was.

Her baby didn't even get a chance to experience any of it.

She nearly lost her chance at it.

_I_ was going to lose my chance, purposefully.

I couldn't think. It was too unsettling to think like that.

She hugged my shoulders and I cried against her hair.

"I never realized how stupid I was," I said "I was ready to give everything up and just end it all. And if I had…I never would have met any of you and your family…"I sniffed "I never would have met Edward." That thought horrified me.

Life without _my_ Edward would be unbearable.

She let go of me and grabbed a box of tissues.

I wiped my eyes and blew my nose. I fixed down my hoodie and smoothed down my jeans and ugg boots, trying to make myself look a little more presentable.

After a few minutes the silence got a little awkward.

"Esme?" I asked timidly. She looked up.

"Where you being serious before?" I asked feeling almost rude about asking this.

She seemed slightly confused.

"Where you serious about me…maybe living with you?" I asked casting my eyes down and blushing.

"Of course I was," she answered immediately. "We'll move you in today. When the boys wake up we'll let them know. You, Alice, Rosalie and I will go to the department store to get things to refurnish the spare bedroom. Carlisle is working late tonight hmm…"She went off then, thinking to herself about something.

I sipped my coffee. Mmm, it was still hot.

I heard some footsteps descending the stairs. They were stumbling, whoever it was wasn't fully awake.

There was a thump, followed by an 'Ow' and out walked Alice, rubbing her head.

Esme and I giggled quietly.

"Good morning dear, coffee?" Esme offered pouring a cup. Alice sat in the chair next to me.

I sat there quietly. I don't think Alice had even noticed I was there yet.

"I like your outfit today Bella…" Alice complimented me "Wait what? Bella?! What are you doing here?" She asked her eyes wide open now. Before they were only half closed with sleep.

"Ummm…" I started awkwardly.

"She's moving in with us." Esme said bluntly.

I suddenly felt very self conscious. Alice stared at Esme and me in surprise.

Esme handed Alice her coffee and began explaining what had happened this morning.

"Oh. My. God." Alice threw her arms around me and kissed my cheek repetitively.

"I have a new sister!" She exclaimed.

"Alice, give Bella some room to breathe please,"

"Sorry." Alice smiled sheepishly and let me go.

"It's ok, I'm excited too. I just haven't had enough coffee yet." Alice laughed as I gulped down my coffee.

"Oh! We _have_ to go shopping today for at least_ one_ dress, please Bella? You promised," Alice pouted.

"Oh I guess I did, fine." I pretended to look glum. Alice just laughed and patted my back.

We laughed as Alice spilled some coffee onto her pale green Tinkerbelle pajamas.

Alice and I chatted about meaningless things while Esme made a big breakfast for everyone.

The smell of bacon, eggs, toast and waffles filled the air.

I heard some footsteps and a deep "Mmm…" as someone sighed. Then Edward walked into the kitchen…_shirtless_.

I had to stop myself from letting my mouth fall open.

My eyes travelled over his well developed chest, the muscles looking like they'd been carved from stone.

I suddenly had an urge to run my hands over them, which was very hard to contain.

"Bella!" He smiled a mixture of surprised and thrilled.

"Hey," I waved shyly. He walked over and kissed my cheek while wrapping his arms around me.

I sighed, ever so content.

"Morning Edward," Esme said conversationally. He moved to kiss her cheek, "Morning," He kissed Alice's cheek "Morning,"

"Goooooooooooood morning Edward!" Alice replied. Obviously the coffee had kicked in.

He chuckled then suddenly lifted me up, quickly sat down in my chair and placed me gently on his lap.

"Very gentlemanly," I commented him.

"Why thank you," he smiled, proud of himself.

I brushed a lock of his hair from his eyes; his striking green eyes sparkled with love.

I sighed happily again. I loved him _so_ much, more than anything in the entire world.

"So, what are you doing here this early? Not that I mind of course," he winked and took a sip of his coffee Esme had just handed him.

I hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Well…" Before I could say anymore Alice blurted out the entire thing from start to finish without taking a single breath.

Edward's eyes were wide as he stared at his sister in shock.

"What?" He was totally confused.

Alice looked at him in disbelief as Esme and I giggled.

Esme sighed and slowly explained everything to him calmly.

He looked at me.

"You're coming to live with us?" He whispered. He sounded so happy that I thought it must have been hard for him to keep his voice so low.

I smiled sheepishly.

He smiled widely, showing all of his sparkling white teeth. He hugged me close for a moment and I relished in the feeling of being so close to him, so warm, so safe.

"Oh, look at you two," Esme said once we pulled away. "You both look so happy together." Her eyes watered a little as she smiled at us.

I blushed and Edward chuckled quietly.

Esme went back to cooking then, just as Emmett's loud footsteps stomped down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone!" Emmett said loudly as stretched _hugely,_ without a shirt on his muscles looked so much bigger than when he was wearing one.

"Oh, hey Bella," Emmett said slightly surprised.

I sniggered, even though he was very tall and muscled, he looked hilarious in his pale blue SpongeBob Square Pants pajama pants.

"Hey Emmett, nice pajamas," I complemented him sarcastically.

"Thank you Bella," He replied in the same tone.

"Does everyone in this house have cartooned pajamas?" I asked aloud, truly curious.

"Yep, it's sort of an unwritten rule that you have to wear them, no matter how embarrassing they are," Edward said, tugging on the pant leg of his dark blue Bart Simpson pajamas.

"Cool," I giggled.

Just then Rosalie and Jasper came down the stairs, their steps in tune with each other.

"It's scary how you twins are so in sync," Edward said as they walked into kitchen at the same time. They smiled.

"Good morning everyone," Jasper said, I noticed he was wearing dark red Snoopy dog pajama pants. It seemed as though all the men in this household had well developed chests, and liked to show them off. I tried my best not to ogle at all three of them.

"Morning," Everyone replied.

"Good morning," Rosalie said cheerfully, her yellow Care Bear pajamas seemed to match her mood.

"Morning Rose," Everyone replied.

"Hey Bella," Jasper and Rosalie said at the same time.

I smiled "Hey,"

"Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, I have some news," Esme said, winking at me as she poured the three new additions to the kitchen their cups of morning coffee.

"Good news or bad news?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Well? What is it? C'mon I hate waiting, tell me," Emmett complained.

Jasper just looked expectant; he waited impatiently for the news.

Esme smiled then began to explain, in pretty full detail to them all what had happened this morning, and what was going to happen today.

Rosalie was the first to react. She squealed and got up out of her chair to run to me, throwing her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Alice! We have another sister!" She exclaimed.

I laughed as I hugged her back.

Jasper was next, he hugged me and tousled my hair in a very 'annoying big brother' kind of way.

"Welcome to the family Bella!" He smiled a cheesy grin. I just laughed at him.

Emmett stood at the end of the table with a hurt expression.

Everyone was confused.

"Emmett?" Alice asked.

"I can't believe you all broke the tradition," Emmett said, stunned in a hurt way.

I was confused.

Recognition flashed on every ones faces.

"Edward would you do the honors?" Emmett asked.

"Certainly," he smiled mischievously.

Abruptly I realized what was happening.

"OH NO!" I screamed as Edward picked me up out of the chair and Emmett tackled me to the ground, along with everyone else who tackled me.

We were all suffocated with laughter and joy as the tickling wars started.

"BEST WELCOMING EVER!" I yelled as we all had a break to breathe. They all laughed.

"I think this might just be the start a wonderful beginning," I breathed.

"I certainly hope so," Edward said before he kissed me.

Yes, this definitely was the start of a _wonderful _beginning.

* * *

**_ok, there you go!_**

**_I was sooooo tempted to end the story entirely right there! but im not going to, because i like writing this story and im not ready to finish it yet!!_**

**_so please REVIEW!!!!!_**

**_love bree xox._**


End file.
